The Garage!
by Kamen Rider Bushido
Summary: This section shall contain all my ideas for future scenes in my stories. Some will happen and some may not. This is just to give everyone a glimpse of the future. Hope everyone will like it.
1. Synchro Summon! Dragon King  Bahamut!

**Music - Yusei Battle (Sound Duel 1)**

"Ore no…turn!" Yuji called out as he drew his card. He glanced at it, "When I have a Dragon-type monster on my field, I can Special Summon, the Tuner Monster, **Radiant Dragon** (2000/1500) from my hand!" He slapped the card onto his Duel Disk and an orb of gold energy appeared on the field before it took the form of a dragon. "Radiant Dragon's Effect activates! When it's summoned, I can increase or decrease its Level by 2, which will make him a Level 6 monster. Now I tune my Level 4 **Metallic Dragon - Steel** with my Level 6 **Radiant Dragon**!"

Both dragons soared into the air as Radiant Dragon roared and turned into four obs of light and became green rings and danced around before lining up and covering the metallic dragon's body.

Yuji began to chant in Japanese, _"The King descends from the Heavenly Mountain. Let your voice bellow through the land, and cast your Judgment! Synchro Summon! Reign over the Mortal Plain, **Dragon King - Bahamut** _(5000/5000)_!"_

The dragon turned transparent and four orbs lined up before turning into a pillar of light. Out of the pillar emerged a large dragon with dark metallic blue scales and a a beige underbelly. It had a long neck, a small head with soul-piercing blue eyes, and long horns curved back. It's claws on its hands and feet were long, sharp and blade-like. It's tail was also long, and it's bat-like wings were enormous as it extended them out, displaying their mighty span. The dragon let out a Godzilla-esque roar as it descended from the sky as it left the crowd, as well as Yumi, in utter awe. (Think of the Bahamut from Crisis Core)

"Wow," She gasped as she gazed at the dragon. It's height toward over Yuji as it levitated in all it's glory.

"No way!" his opponent cried as his monsters stood defenseless.

Yuji declared, "Bahamut's Monster Effect activates! Bahamut gains 1000 ATK and DEF for every monster on your side of the field. You have three monsters on your field. Therefore, Bahamut gains 3000 Attack Points! **United Force!**"

The mighty dragon roared as it fell the new power coursing through its veins and grew stronger.

**Dragon King - Bahamut: 8000/8000**

The opponent gasped, "8000 Attack Points...?"

Yuji pointed forward, "Battle! Bahamut will attack your Vorse Raider! **Mega Flare!**"

Bahamut roared as it took the sky and prepared its attack. Streams of light rose from the ground and sky as they gather into its wings like solar panels and traveled into the dragon's mouth. Bahamut charged the energy into his mouth and roared, launching a giant, shining, flare of blue light as it crashed down on the Vorse Raider and the other monsters, dropping the opponent's Life Points to zero.

**End Music**


	2. Sekai's Boobs!

Sekai's Boobs

Sekai stirred in her sleep as she slowly awoke. She sat up and yawned as the covers fell off her naked body. She looked to her left and saw Yuji sleeping next to her. She giggled at how peaceful he looked, which was different from his usual disposition. Shizuka, Jasmine, Dizzy, Asura, Lilith, and Allison were also asleep. Yuji's bed was pretty big, after all. She stretched and climbed out of bed and walked over to the bathroom, performing her usual routine; brushing her teeth, taking a shower, etc. She wrapped a towel around her body and dried her hair, stepping in front of the mirror. She opened her eyes and gawked. This had to be a dream! She pinched her cheek; it hurt. She did the only thing that was logical at the moment.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Yuji and the girls jumped in a startled fashion and fell out the bed in a heap.

"What happened?" Jasmine demanded

"Are we under attack?" Asura inquired.

"Ow…" Dizzy groaned as she rubbed her bump on her head.

Yuji rose up and saw Sekai in the bathroom, "Sekai, what's wrong?"

Sekai gasped and shut the door to the bathroom. "Don't come in!"

Allison blinked, "What's wrong with Sekai?"

Shizuka shook her head, "No idea…"

Kotonoha opened the door to Yuji's room, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, with Kokoro, Alice, and Itaru following.

"Nii-san" Kotonoha mumbled, "What's with all the noise?"

Kokoro nodded, "I was having a nice dream…"

"Itaru saw that everyone was surrounding Yuji's bathroom door, "Is everyone waiting to use the bathroom?"

"Sekai locked herself in," Yuji answered.

"That's not very nice," Allison pouted.

"Why would Sekai-san lock herself in?"

Yuki and Harribel were the next to enter.

"What's going on?" Harribel asked.

"Sekai locked herself in the bathroom?" Yuki assumed.

Asura blinked, "How'd you know?"

"Because she's not with us, surrounding the bathroom, duh," Yuki retorted.

Yuji walked up to the door and knocked, "Sekai, could you open the door please?"

"No!" she denied.

"You better not be masturbating in there!" Lilith yelled.

"What? No! I'm not masturbating! Why would I masturbate so early in the morning?"

"I dunno! Why would you masturbate so early in the morning? You don't need to since Yuji has such a big dick!"

Yuji face-palmed, "Lilith, you're not helping." He turned back to the door, "Sekai, why won't you open the door?"

"Because I don't want you to see my body!" she answered.

He blinked, "What do you mean? Did something happen? Are you hurt?"

"Well…no. Not really. I'm just…different!"

"Different how?"

Yuki popped an x-vein and pulled out her pistol, "OK, I've had it!" She pushed Yuji out of the way and blew the lock out. "Get out here and show us what you're talking about!"

Yuji sweat-dropped, "You didn't have to kill the door…"

Sekai sighed in defeat and stepped out of the bathroom, allowing everyone in the room to gaze at her. All eyes were wide as Sekai's breasts were…bigger than before. Her breasts were indeed larger than before, about two cup sizes larger, putting her at a high C to low D-Cup.

"Sekai-san," Kotonoha breathed, "What happened to you?"

"I don't know!" she shot back. "I just got out of the shower and saw myself like this when I looked in the mirror!"

"Sekai-chan," Shizuka smiled, "Your boobs are huge!"

"No, ya think?" she shot back.

"Wait a second," Lilith halted, "How did your boobs get big anyway?"

"How should I know?" the brunette exclaimed.

Allison pointed, "Sekai-san's butt got bigger too!"

Sekai blinked and turned and gasped, seeing that her rear had indeed got bigger as well, "What the hell, man?"

Asura crossed her arms across her bare chest, "What's the problem? So your figure filled out more. Woopty-fuckin'-doo."

"I think she's more alarmed that she just realized it," Jasmine tried to reason.

Sekai hung her head down, "How could this happen…?"

Kotonoha began to think, "Sekai-san, did you notice anything strange before this?"

She then began to think, "Well, not really… I mean I've been working out, eating properly… You know, regular stuff."

"And what have you been eating?" Asura asked.

"Yuji's Red Demon Ramen," she answered. All the girls in the room cocked an eyebrow. "What? I like his noodles!"

Yuji walked to the kitchen and checked his batch of ramen. He frowned, "The ramen's been tampered with."

All the girls in the house followed Yuji into the kitchen.

"By who, Nii-san?" Kotonoha asked.

"The only woman I know who has the guts to mess with my cooking and get away with it without me noticing until it's too late," he explained.

"You're welcome," Blair called form the couch while she was watching TV. Everyone turned and saw Blair in a black tank top and black panties.

Yuji shook his head, "I swear, Blair, you're just as bad as Kat. And what are doing here anyway?"

She shrugged, "Leon was busy, so I decided to come over and say hi."

Sekai glared at the witch, "It was you?"

Blair giggled, "Yup, and I did for you, Sekai-chan. So you can please Yuji better!"

Yuji sighed, "And I'm guessing the effects are permanent." Blair nodded. He turned to Sekai, "Sekai, go find whatever still fits you and get dressed. We're gonna get you some new clothes. Jasmine, can you go help her?" Jasmine and Sekai nodded and returned to Yuji's room, but not before Sekai turned to shoot a glare at Blair.

Lilith giggled, "This outta be interesting."

Allison nodded, "Yup!"

Dizzy frowned softly, "I hope Sekai-chan will be OK."

"Don't worry," Yuji placated, "I'll take care of this. Anyway, let's all get ready. I'll set up breakfast"

"I want breakfast too!" Blair blurted out.

Yuji rolled his eyes, "Fine."


	3. Vanished!

**Music – "D-Wheel, Take Off"**

Cheers rung through the air of the Neo Domino Stadium as the Finals of the Fortune Cup were about to begin. Cheerleaders danced with their pompoms as the crowd waited in anticipation for the duel to begin. Fudo Aki, Fudo Yusei's wife, sat with her daughter, Fudo Yuki, among the audience with the rest of the family: Jack Atlas, Carly Atlas, their daughter, Jasmine, who was in a romantic relationship with Yuki, Crow Hogan, her daughter, Rachel Hogan, her boyfriend, Kuromori Kouta: a Fangire-Werewolf hybrid with long and grey hair and silver eyes, wearing torn jeans and a leather jacket, Luca, now in her thirties, Lucciano at her side, Lua, Luca's twin brother, and his wife, Sakuya. There was another girl among the group, sitting next to Aki. She had short, lilac hair and blood-red eyes. She wore a red leather jacket, matching shorts, and a striped shirt with matching socks. Her name was Lilith Aensland.

The Signers were well in their 30's and 40's, but seem to have stopped aging past their mid-20's. That's because they are Manakytes, human beings who are descended from dragons and can take on draconic forms for combat. Also, once a Manakyte reaches their 20's, their body stops aging.

With them were some friends that were familiar with Aki's only son, Fudo Yuji. A man with long golden hair in a braid and matching eyes that wore a conductor's uniform with gold trim and a golden, stylized "M" on the front pocket of his blazer. His name was Merlin Leonidas Monroe, Leon for short, and he was Yuji's teacher in sorcery and magic. In his arms was a little girl, about 3 years old with short golden blonde hair and a black streak, with dark blue eyes. She wore a golden sundress and her name was Zelda. The woman on his right had long black hair and dark blue eyes, wearing a leotard and black suit jacket with a top hat on her head. Her name was Zatanna Zatarra, and she was Leon's wife. In her arms was a 3 year-old boy with short black hair, with a gold streak, and gold eyes, he wore jean suspenders and his name was Zackary, Zack for short. The woman on Leon's left had long green hair and matching eyes, a well-endowed chest, and wore black shorts with a leather jacket. Her name was Morrigan Aensland, and she was Leon's lover. She and Zatanna have somewhat of a rivalry, but they do respect each other for their individual skills.

"EVERYBODY LISTEN," the MC called, "THE FOURTUNE CUP FINALS ARE ABOUT TO BEGIN!" The crowd roared and the MC continued as his enormous hair bounced from side to side. "After dueling his way to the top, Fudo Yuji, the Duel Prince, has earned the office chance to duel his own father, the Duel King! But will today be the day where the son finally surpasses the father? Or will the Duel King keep his title as he has for more than 20 years?"

In a secluded room, a young man, the age of 17 was preparing for his duel. He took a seat on his bike and pushed a button as his D-Wheel's engine came to life and the monitor displayed a duel field with several gauges surrounding it. He put on his helmet and inserted his deck in the slot as he sat and waited to be called.

"Now, let's get on with show!" the MC declared. "EVERYBODY, GIVE IT UP FOR…FUDOOO YUUJIII!-!-!"

On cue, a D-Wheel was launched out of a tunnel and glided through the air as the crowd cheered. The rider was Fudo Yuji, the son of Yusei and Aki. His racing suit was black with blue trim and so was his helmet. His D-Wheel was similar to Yusei's "Yusei-Go", but was colored in chrome black instead of red and white. He landed on the track and proceeded to do a lap around the track so the fans could get a good look at him as he kept a calm image before reaching the starting point.

"Go, Yu-chan! Bring home the duel," Rachel cheered loudly as she jumped up and down.

Kouta covered his sensitive ears and groaned, "Come on, Rachel… The duel hasn't even started yet!"

She nodded, "I know, but I'm so excited that I can't help it!"

Yuki looked to her mother, "Okaa-sama, do you think Onii-sama has a chance against Otou-sama?"

"There's always the possibility, Yuki," Aki answered. "But you have to remember that your father is no slouch." Yuki nodded understandingly.

Carly was taking pictures and grinned, "This duel is gonna be incredible, Jack! I can feel it!"

Jack nodded as his arms were crossed, "Those two may be willing to go all out in order to win."

"Either way, this duel is definitely gonna be one to remember," Crow grinned.

"You got that right," Lua agreed.

The MC then spoke again, "Now, it's time to call out our man of the hour! EVERYBODY! GIVE IT UP FOR…FUDOOO YUUSEIII!-!-!"

The next D-Wheeler was none other than Fudo Yusei as he was launched into the air, with the roaring fans, as he landed on the track and did a quick lap before reaching the starting point to join his son, Yuji. Yusei's D-Wheel was an upgraded version of his old "Yusei-Go." The "Yusei-X" was white in color with silver accents and was much faster than his first D-Wheel.

**End Music**

"I'm glad we're able to duel like this, Yuji," Yusei smiled.

"Arigato, Tou-san," Yuji returned with a smile as he and his father faced the front, waiting for the duel to begin.

"The duel everyone is looking forward to is finally about to be realized here!-!" the MC called. "It's time to duel! Field Spell, Speed World 3! Set on!"

**Music – "Riding Duel"**

"Duel Mode!" the D-Wheels called in mechanical voices as the bikes released waves of energy as the sky turned purple as the Field Spell had been activated.

The MC then explained, "With the effect of the field spell, the usage of regular Spell Cards is normally forbidden. However, for a D-Wheeler, SPEED is the magic! Riding Duels are completely different from normal duels! It begins from the moment "Speed World" is activated!"

"Quite a remarkable system," Leon mused, "this Riding Duel."

"This universe is the only place where duels like this can occur, right?" Zatanna asked her husband.

Leon nodded, "And this universe is where fate is literally in the draw of a single card." The two children laughed and giggled in the arms of their parents.

The horn blared and the MC continued, "Alright then! Riding Duel! Acceleration!" The countdown was already over as the D-Wheelers received the green light and speed down the track. "The first turn shall go to the challenger!"

Yuji drew a card and called out, "Ore no turn! Draw!" He inspected the drawn card and scanned his hand before making his move, "I Normal Summon **Metallic Dragon – Brass** (Lv. 4/1500/1800) in Defense Mode!" He slapped the card onto his mounted Duel Disk and a blue portal opened to spit out a large dragon with brass-colored scales as it turned blue and shielded itself with its wings, signaling that it was in Defense Position. "I set 2 cards and end my turn," Yuji declared as two set cards were laid beside his D-Wheel as they disappeared from view.

The turn went to Yusei and drew his card, "Ore no turn! Draw!"

* * *

Yuji – LP: 8000 SPC: 1

Yusei – LP: 8000 SPC: 1

* * *

He inspected the card and his hand before continuing, "Since I control no monsters, I can Special Summon **Junk Forward** (Lv.3/1200/1000) from my hand!" a portal opened and the "Junk Forward" monster revealed itself. "Next, I Normal Summon **Junk Blader** (Lv.4/1800/1000)!" A portal opened and the monster known as Junk Blader appeared on the field. "And from my hand, I Special Summon **Junk Mechanic** (Lv. 1/200/400)!" A third monster appeared onto Yusei's field, dressed in ragged clothes

"Otto!" the MC grinned, "Yusei has summoned three monsters on his very first turn! Does Yuji's Brass Dragon stand a chance?"

"Let's see what you've got, Tou-san," Yuji muttered to himself as he readied himself for the next move.

"Junk Mechanic's Effect," Yusei called, "Once per turn, this monster is treated as a Tuner and is treated as "Junk Synchron". And now I tune my level 4 Junk Blader, my level 3 Junk Forward, and my level 1 Junk Mechanic!" The three monsters took to the sky as Junk Mechanic turned into a green ring as it enveloped the other Junk monsters as they turned transparent and formed into seven orbs of light. During this process, Yusei chanted, _"Clustering fighting souls will awaken the raging, wicked, God! Become the path its light shines upon!"_ the orbs of light became a pillar and Yusei called out, "Synchro Summon! Obliterate, **Junk Destroyer** (2600/2500)!" The Junk Destroyer emerged from the light and grunted his intimidation as he struck his pose.

"Damn," Yuji muttered, "I was expecting Satrdust…"

"When Junk Destroyer is successfully Synchro Summoned," Yusei explained, "I can destroy a number of cards equal to number of non-Tuner monsters used! **Tidal Energy**!" Junk Destroyer unleashed a torrent of water from the orbs in his chest as it washed away Yuji's set cards in shards of light. "Now, Junk Destroyer will attack Metallic Dragon – Brass! **Destroy Knuckle**!" Junk Destroyer unleashed four energy punches that hit its target one-by-one as the dragon exploded in shards of light.

"Brass' Monster Effect activates," Yuji called. "When Brass is destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon one level 4 or lower Dragon-type monster from my hand or Deck! I Special Summon another Brass from my Deck in Defense Mode!" Another Brass Dragon appeared to take the place of its fallen brother.

"Yuji has managed to come out of the battle unscathed," the MC commented, "as he managed to maintain field presence, bringing Yusei back to square one!"

Yusei then scanned his hand and made his next move, "I set 1 card and end my turn."

**Music – Emiya (Guitar Version)**

'_As expected of Tou-san,'_ Yuji thought, _'always starts strong… Well, now it's my turn!'_ "Ore no turn!" Yuji called.

* * *

Yuji – LP: 8000 SPC: 2

Yusei – LP: 8000 SPC: 2

* * *

"I Normal Summon **Metallic Dragon – Gold** (Lv. 4/2100/1800)!" Yuji called. A portal opened and a large dragon with gold scales and whiskers emerged as it roared at Yusei. "Next, when I have a Dragon-type monster on my field, I can Special Summon the Tuner Monster, **Radiant Dragon** (Lv. 4/2000/1500), from my hand!" Another portal opened and a dragon made of light roared as it joined the field.

The MC beamed, "And Yuji has matched Yusei's previous move by amassing three monsters on his field! Is her preparing for a Synchro Summon?"

'_Is it coming?'_ Yusei thought to himself. The crowd was cheering at the display of dragons.

"Radiant Dragon's effect," Yuji spoke, "allows him to either increase or decrease his level by up to 2. So I'll increase his level from 4 to 6! And now I tune my level 4 Metallic Dragon – Brass and my level 6 Radiant Dragon!" The two dragons took to the sky as Radiant Dragon turned into six green rings as the brass-colored dragon turned into 4 light orbs while Yuji chanted, _"The King descends from the Heavenly Mountain. Let your voice bellow through the land, and cast your Judgment! Synchro Summon! Reign over the Mortal Plain, __**Dragon King – Bahamut**__ (Lv. 10/5000/5000)!"_

Out of the pillar emerged a large dragon with dark metallic blue scales and a beige underbelly. It had a long neck, a small head with soul-piercing blue eyes, and long horns curved back. Its claws on its hands and feet were long, sharp and blade-like. Its tail was also long, and its bat-like wings were enormous as it extended them out, displaying their mighty span. The dragon let out a Godzilla-esque roar as it descended from the sky as it left the crowd in utter awe.

"IT'S HERE," the MC called. "Yuji's ace monster: Dragon King – Bahamut! Now he has two monsters to Yusei's one Junk Destroyer! How will Yusei counter such a beast?"

"Bahamut's Monster Effect," Yuji announced, "Bahamut gains 1000 ATK for every monster my opponent controls. Tou-san, you control one monster: Junk Destroyer. Therefore, Bahamut's ATK becomes 6000! **Gathered Force!**" Bahamut roared as he was surrounded by a blue aura, feeling the power flow through his body. "Also, Metallic Dragon – Gold gains 300 ATK for every Dragon-type monster in my Graveyard. I have 3 Dragons: Brass and Radiant Dragon. Therefore, Gold gains 900 ATK and is at 3000!" The gold dragon roared as its power grew and bared its fangs at Junk Destroyer. Battle! Metallic Dragon – Gold attacks Junk Destroyer! **Gold Fang!**" The dragon roared as it took a bite out of the colossal warrior as it shattered like glass. Yusei grunted as he lost a small portion of Life Points.

* * *

Yuji: 8000 SPC: 2

Yusei: 7600 SPC: 2

* * *

"Yuji has taken out Junk Destroyer," the MC cried. "If his next attack connects, Yusei will take a huge amount of damage!"

"Now then, Bahamut will attack directly," Yuji called as he pointed to the sky. "Mega Flare!"

Bahamut growled as he rose into the sky to eye his opponent. He spread out his wings as energy began to flow into them as the Dragon King charged his attack. The power began to collect into his mouth as electricity crackled, with Bahamut rearing his head back, as he fired a huge blast of bluish-white energy down on Yusei.

"Trap Card, open!" Yusei called, "Scrap Iron Scarecrow! This card can negate the attack of one monster my opponent controls." The scarecrow jumped out from the card and protected Yusei from Bahamut's attack before phasing back into the card and returning to its face down position. "Then it resets itself on my field," Yusei finished.

"I set 1 card and end my turn," Yuji called.

**End Music**

"Yusei has protected himself with a classic trap," the MC stated. "But with Bahamut dominating the field, can Yusei make a comeback?-!"

Yusei laid a hand on the top of his deck and muttered, "Let's wait and see. Ore no…What the…?" He was cut off when he spotted what looked like a silver curtain coming around the corner.

"What is that?" Jack demanded.

"What's a silver curtain doing on the field?" Crow asked as he scratched his head.

"Oh no," Leon gasped, "That's a…"

Yuji's eyes widened, "A Dimensional Rift!" He pulled up next to his father and called, "Tou-san, get out of the way!" He slammed his D-Wheel into Yusei's, putting the young Fudo in the Rift's path as he disappeared into the veil.

"Yuji!" Yusei called as he stopped his D-Wheel.

"Onii-sama!" Yuki gasped.

"YUJI!-!-!-!" the Signers and their children called out as the silver veil vanished from sight.

Fudo Yuji…has gone missing.

To Be Continued...

* * *

KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: Yuji has disappeared from his world! Where has he gone? Where will he go? Find out next time!


	4. KAMEN RIDER: THE BLOOD Part I

_**OK, this is a spinoff to the ending of KAMEN RIDER: THE RETURN by Kamen Rider Chrome. This piece is a joint project between me (Kamen Rider Bushido) and Kamen Rider Chrome in order to provide literary entertainment to the audience (you). Neither of us claims ownership of the characters in this story unless mentioned later on. We hope that you will enjoy the story you are about to read. Now on with the show!**_

* * *

Mosquito and Shin clashed blades. Sparks flew as their respective weapons made contact. Blood red rapiers met with an energy blade. She crossed her blades to block his next strike but the downward swing cut her blades and she was stuck holding a pair of hilts.

Shocked, she then became rigid as he ran her through.

"No…" Mosquito uttered.

The plan was so simple: take the Hinamizawa School hostage and draw Shin out. Shin came as planned but he was mad, really mad.

She really should've thought things through and now she was going to die.

She didn't want to die again, not again. The last time she had died it had been horrible. She did not want to go back to that darkness again.

And then she heard a voice echoing in her head, _'Do you wish to die?'_ Was she hallucinating or not? Regardless, she answered.

"No…" she answered hoarsely as Shin withdrew his sword and turned his back to her as she collapsed. "I don't…want to…die…"

'_Then make a wish.'_

"I wish…I wish…to live…"

'_Wish granted.'_

And she exploded.

* * *

The screen goes black as blood comes down, like a curtain, before spinning like a vortex to form into the title.

**KAMEN RIDER: THE BLOOD**

* * *

Fudo Yuji, a young man with black, spiky hair with red high-lights and blue eyes was on his way home, taking a stroll along the river to enjoy the midsummer breeze. That's when he spotted something off the corner of his eye.

"Huh?" he blinked. He looked down the hill and spotted a body. "Uh-oh…" He slid down the hill and fell beside the figure that was on its stomach. "Hey," he tried to call as he shook the figure's shoulder. He turned the figure to lay it on its back and gasped.

It was a girl, unconscious and bleeding profusely, with almost-pale skin and long purple hair. What caught him by surprise was the fact that she had circuits spilling out of her stomach and limbs.

"She's a cyborg," he realized. He remembered the stories his parents told him and his sisters when they came into contact with cyborgs from a distant future. He noticed that there was a black "IV" tattooed below her naval. He then blushed when he realized that she was naked. "Oh my…" he removed his jacket and draped it over her like a blanket as he carried her bridal style and ran up the hill. "Gotta find Dad," he hurried as he ran home.

* * *

"Ugh..." she groaned as she came to.

"Whoa, take it easy," a voice urged as he helped her back down. "You need to rest."

She tried to open her eyes, barely able to make out a horned figure staring down at her, "Who are you...where am I?"

"You're safe," he comforted. "You looked like you got pretty messed up when I found you. You had circuits spilling out of you and everything. It wasn't a pretty sight to say the least." Her torso was bandaged up, as well as her joints and he noticed that she had brilliant green eyes as well. "I'm glad you managed to pull through," he smiled.

She remembered...being ran through...exploding...her wish..._that_ wish...

"You OK?" he asked. "Maybe you should get some sleep. You had a long surgery."

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Yuji, Fudo Yuji," the boy smiled. "And what's your name?"

"Mos...Misato," she offered, "Just Misato."

"OK then, Misato-san, your eyesight must be a bit irritated. Just get some rest and I'll come back to check on you," Yuji instructed as he left the room.

Misato spotted a newspaper on the desk next to her and grabbed it. Inspecting the date, her eyes shot open in shock. _'2118?-! But...it was 1983! 1983!'_ she shouted in her mind. She dropped the paper and looked down at her hands, "Am I...in the future?" _'A new world...no GIN-SHOCKER, no NUMBERS...A chance for a new beginning,'_ she realized.

She hears a knock and Yuji comes back in with a tray of food (A fresh cheese burger and fries).

"Dinner time," Yuji smiled as he took a seat next to the bed. He pulled a can of soda out of his pocket and put it on the desk next to her.

"UU…"

Misato tilted her head to see a little girl behind him. She measured up to his waist in height, had shoulder-length brown hair, fair skin and deep-blue eyes. She was dressed in a pair of pink pajamas and a bonnet.

"Say hi, Maria," Yuji encouraged.

"Hello," the girl, known as Maria, nodded.

"Hey," Misato waved before looking around, "So, what is this place?"

"Neo Domino. Here, have some," he offered as he set the tray before her."You've been asleep for most of the day. It's already 7 P.M."

Misato looked at the food. She was starving. She grabbed a handful of fries and shoved them into her mouth and started to chew ferociously before swallowing. She then grabbed the burger and took a huge bite out of it. She was eating so fast that she might choke.

"Easy, you're gonna choke!" Yuji warned. He handed her the cold soda.

Misato gulped it down. "It's been awhile since I had a burger and fries..."

"I wouldn't have guessed," he chuckled. "I'm guessing you're not an amnesiac, since you remember your name, right?"

"I remember who, and _what_, I am," Misato assured. "Don't worry about it."

"Good," he smiled. "So, where do you live? Maybe I can help you get home."

"Do you have a time machine?" she asked.

"Um...no. I don't think time travel is possible, is it?" he asked.

"Then there's no way for you to take me back to 1983."

Yuji blinked, "Wait, you're from the past? Seriously?"

"Yeah, I'm from 1983. You might think I'm crazy," she frowned.

"I'm sorry," he bowed deeply. "I didn't mean to upset you!"

"Relax. I'm just a little surprised," she simplified. "I don't know how I ended up here but it sure beats dying."

"UU, if you're from the past, why aren't you old?" Maria asked innocently.

"What…?" Misato gripped the sheets, a little annoyed at how rude the child was.

"Be nice, Maria," Yuji scolded, "It's not nice to call ladies old."

"OK, Onii-chan," she nodded before bowing to Misato, "I'm sorry."

"Forget it," Misato dismissed with a sigh.

"Well, if you're here, then there must be a good reason," Yuji reasoned.

"So, who fixed me up?" she asked.

"Oh, my father and mother did. He's great with machines and repairing cyborgs are no problem for him now. He's super cool and he did his best to fix you up as quickly as possible," he explained.

"Papa is super smart and he can fix anything," Maria beamed, "UU!"

"Idiot."

"Huh?" the siblings blinked.

"You shouldn't be so kind to strangers," she reprimanded.

"But you were injured," Yuji argued. "You probably would've died if you were left out there like that! What was I supposed to do?-!"

"Yeah, you should say 'thank you' to Onii-chan," Maria pouted.

"Yuji, if you knew what I really was, you'd think twice before trying to help me," she stated.

"I didn't think it mattered. I saw you in trouble, so I wanted to help you. My mother taught me that people need to help and understand each other in order to achieve peace and not fear what's different. You're a cyborg, and I accept that. But that means you're just as human as I am too."

"Human...how stupid," she snorted.

"Look, maybe you should just relax some more," he suggested. "Just call me if you need anything. My mom will come to help you change out of those bandages. Come on, Maria" She nodded and got up with Yuji as they went to the door, Yuji pausing before he opened it and left with Maria to give Misato her privacy.

"Human? I haven't been one for ten years. What an idiot," she scoffed. She stared at her bandages. "I'm just a freak of science," she muttered.

A knock came from the door

"Leave me alone," she demanded.

The door opened and she saw a young woman with long, dark-red hair and soft brown eyes.

"Are you alright, young lady?" the woman asked softly.

Misato looked to her, "Who...are you?"

"Izayoi Aki," she introduced. "Well, Fudo actually, since I'm married. And what's your name, sweetie?"

"Misato," she replied.

"I came to help you change, Misato-chan. I figured a lady shouldn't be covered in bandages forever." She had some clothes in her arms. "I see Yuji managed to feed you."

"You're his mom? Then you should teach him not to be so trusting or welcome strangers into his home," she reprimanded, "There are a lot of bad people in the world who would take advantage of him."

"It can't be helped," she sighed, "He knows better, but it's an instinct he got from his father. He can't help trying to help people he feels that need it."

Misato rolled her eyes, "And seeing me injured, he decided to try and rescue the damsel in distress, eh?"

"He's just like his father," Aki giggled, "He was so worried when you were in surgery, waiting for Yusei and I to finish patching you up."

"Didn't you wonder how I got hurt like that?" she asked.

"The thought did cross my mind," she nodded, "But we've faced cyborgs before. I figured it'd be better to hear your side of the story when you were ready." Misato silently turned away. "Don't worry, we won't pry," she assured as she rubbed Misato's back. "And you don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

Misato was not stupid to tell her 'hosts' she recently took a school hostage.

Aki clapped her hands, "Now then, let's get you changed!"

"Hey, don't get too touchy feely!" Misato warned.

"Would you rather have my son help you change?" Aki grinned.

"Fine...just make it quick," Misato surrendered.

"Sure thing," Aki smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"How is she?" Yusei asked as he sat with his son by the counter.

"Angry," Yuji sighed.

"Why's that?

"I think I did something to upset her, Dad."

Yusei nodded, understanding his son and how self-conscious he could be. "I see. Well, if you feel that way, the best thing to do is apologize."

Yuji nodded, "OK. How's Yuki?"

"She's fine. Last I heard she was at a beach in Miami with Rhea," Yusei explained.

"Lucky," Maria pouted. "Onee-chan gets to have fun while we sit at home! UU…!"

"And here she is!" Aki declared.

The boys turned and Yuji lost his voice when he saw was dressed in a red t-shirt, with a black rose emblazed on the stomach, over a sleeved fishnet shirt, a black skirt and fishnet stockings. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

Misato glared at the boy, "Don't laugh (Whispering: Or I'll kill you)."

"Why would I laugh?" Yuji asked innocently.

"Isn't she cute?" Aki beamed. "I knew my old clothes would fit her. And her breasts are as big as mine when I was her age!"

"Mom!" Yuji blushed.

Misato blushed a bit.

"You're pretty," Maria beamed.

She blushed even more.

"You look well rested," Yusei acknowledged as he walked up to her.

She got a look at the man and noticed that he was a spitting image of Yuji, except that his highlights were gold instead of red and his skin was slightly darker. He also had a gold mark on the left side of his face, including a small triangle on the corner of his eye.

"So, I'm guessing you're his dad," she assumed.

"Fudo Yusei," he introduced as he held out his hand. "Yoroshiku."

Misato glared at the man, "You should know better than to help out strangers. You won't know what might happen."

Yusei nodded, "You're right about that. But I've been in Yuji's shoes before and had to look after a good friend back in the day. You're situation reminds me of him."

Aki frowned as she recalled their friendship with Bruno, aka Antinomy.

"Well, thanks for fixing me up, and the food and clothes, but I should be going," Misato said.

"But you don't have anywhere to go!" Yuji objected.

"I'll manage somehow."

"You don't have to be on your own. Being alone isn't a good thing. Trust me," Aki assured.

"Maybe it's not ideal, but I hate owing people anything," she reasoned. "You helped me, well, now I'll do you all a favor and leave."

"You don't have to owe us anything," Yusei retorted. "We made it our business to help you."

Aki put a hand gently on her shoulder, but the look in her eyes suggested anything but gentleness. "So please, stay and make yourself comfortable," she requested (which sounded more like an order).

Misato shivered and replied, "I'm not the type of person you would want to associate with."

"Neither was I when I was young," Aki returned when she looked at Yusei. "That didn't stop you, now did it, Yusei?"

"No, it didn't," Yusei mused.

"How can you be so trusting?" Misato asked.

"Practice," Aki and Yusei chorused.

"Misato, I understand your need to be distant, but no one deserves to be alone forever. So please, just relax and make yourself at home," Yuji offered. "OK?"

Maria walked over to her and hugged Misato's leg. "Don't leave," she begged, "UU…"

Misato took a moment of silence to think. She was stuck in the future, with no means of returning to her own time. Again, no GIN-SHOCKER, no NUMBERS, and especially no BLACK 13. And here was this family that helped her back on her feet and was offering a home. What did she have to lose? "Where's my combat knife?" she asked.

"Here," Yusei offered. "We had to isolate it from the equipment to be safe while we operated on you."

"Thanks," she nodded as she took her treasured knife.

"I'll set up your bath then," Yuji beamed as he ran down the hall, with Maria skipping after him.

"I've never seen him so energetic," Aki giggled.

"So, how did you figure out how to repair me?" their guest asked.

"I've had experience with cyborgs," Yusei replied.

"And I'm a doctor," Aki added,

"So, you fixed up the machines in me and my wounds. Impressive," Misato complimented.

"Yusei is the chief scientist for Neo Domino," Aki explained.

"It took work to get where I am now," Yusei defended.

"That includes saving the world a few times," she jabbed.

"So, you're a hero then?" Great, another hero she had to deal with.

"That's what everyone says," Yusei shrugged. "It's old news though. And I wasn't alone. I had my friends to help me."He held Aki's hand, "And help from my wife."

"Oh, stop," she blushed.

This was an awkward situation for Misato. She had never been in this type of situation before.

"Misato-san, you're bath's ready," Yuji returned.

"Perfect," Aki beamed as she took Misato's hand. "Let's go!"

"Hey!" Misato blushed.

"Come on, we're going to take a bath together." Aki urged as she guided Misato."Oh and Yuji, no peeking," she winked.

"Mother!" Yuji blushed.

"Kihihihi," Maria cackled as she teased, "Onii-chan likes Misato~!"

"Maria," he whined. He then realized, "Misato-san, wait!"

Misato stopped and turned back to him. "What?"

Yuji bowed deeply, "I'm sorry if I upset you earlier. Please forgive me!"

Aki and Yusei smiled to themselves.

"It wasn't you," Misato dismissed, "I'm just not used to any of this."

"Oh, I see," he blinked as he got back up. "Well, enjoy your bath." And he returned to his room.

* * *

Misato couldn't believe she could end up in this kind of situation. She didn't really feel comfortable with bathing in the presence of another person, especially someone she had only known in less than an hour. Didn't these people care she was just a stranger to them? They knew nothing about her and they didn't understand the risks of harboring her. Of course this was not her era anymore but still she was a dangerous person to be around…

…A person? Yeah, if she _was_ human_…_ She hadn't been a real person for a long time. For most of her life she had only been a weapon and nothing more, and a pretty damn good weapon. She was proficient with what she did and didn't hesitate to get the job done. She loved spilling blood.

But that was all in the past now. Without GIN-SHOCKER she had to forge a new path for herself. She'd find a way. She could take care of herself and adapt to this new world. Granted, she might need to do a few things which were considered illegal but for the sake of survival she would do anything.

**Music – "Personal History" (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Sound Duel 2)**

"Something's wrong, isn't it?" Aki asked. She and Misato were sitting together in the bathhouse-style tub that took up a lot of space.

"I don't belong here," Misato frowned.

"And where is it that you belong?" Aki asked.

"I don't belong anywhere…"

"You can't mean that," Aki denied. "Everyone belongs somewhere. I know that for a fact."

"I'm a killer, Aki! A cyborg weapon!" she confessed to Aki, trying to make her understand, "You and your family are good people, but I'm _not_ and I _never_ will be!" her head hung low as she sobbed, "I just don't fit in anywhere. After all, I'm just a freak of science..."

"No one is innocent, Misato-chan," Aki acknowledged. "Not even me."

"How so?" she demanded.

"We've all had our fair share of hardships and deaths," Aki began. "There was even a time where I thought my husband would die."

"What happened?"

"Well, bottom line is that a building was falling apart and I didn't know if Yusei made it out. I thought he might've died when he comes flying out on his D-Wheel with the sun at his back," Aki recalled. She was happy that Yusei escaped the collapsing Arc Cradle all those years ago. It now only felt like a dream, but here and now was reality and she no problems with it.

"And you all lived happily ever after," responded Misato. "That's great for you but there's obviously not going to be a happy ending like that for me."

"And why do you say that?" Aki asked.

"You have friends and family, while I have nothing."

"You remind me a lot of myself when I was just a little girl," Aki recalled. "When I was young and discovered I had psychic powers, my own parents were afraid of me. I thought I was cursed forever. Then I ran away when I was older and started dueling as a means of venting my anger while I hid behind a mask, calling myself the Black Rose Witch. She frowned deeply, "Then I was found by a man named Divine, but he only used and manipulated me for his own twisted goals. I was even molested by that heartless bastard…!"

Misato hung on to the woman's words. '_Looks this world has its fair share of twisted and fucked up people. What a surprise…'_

"I thought no one could understand me for who I was and I would be alone for the rest of my life, following orders and taking down anything and anyone who got in my way," Aki continued. "It took Yusei to try and remove my mask that shielded me from the world, but it wasn't easy. I did my best to keep him away from me, but he kept trying and trying and never stopped trying to get to know me. It was when he risked his life for me that Yusei had given me the hope I needed to make my own path. And Crow, Jack, Luka, Lua… They all treated me like family and I would be forever grateful." She then looked at Misato with a soft smile, "I know it may sound like I'm rubbing it in, Misato, but when we're presented with an opportunity that can change our life for the better sometimes the best choice is to take it."

Misato started sobbing again, fully understanding Aki. She was just like her (albeit being a cyborg instead), and knew what the teen was going through. She had never felt so vulnerable since before Dr. Washam (her handler) saved from her own horrible family and made her what she is now. She jumped into Aki's arms and cried into her chest as Aki held her, letting the girl cry her heart out.

"There, there, just let it all out," Aki cooed. This girl needed more than just help. She needed a family, and Aki was no determined to make Misato part of her family. "Oh, we're going to have to get you some clothes of you own," she realized.

"Please, you don't have to," Misato declined after calming down. "I already owe you so much."

"It's fine," she smiled. "You'll need to update your look so you can have Yuji's eyes on you 24/7."

Misato blushed, "We just met…"

"True," the red-head nodded. "OK, then how about you call me 'Mama' for now?"

"Don't push it."

**End Music**

* * *

"Worried about your new friend?" Yusei asked.

"She's got a lot of baggage," Yuji answered.

"Sounds a lot like your mother when we first met," he recalled, "She was a real piece of work and had a lot of drive but she was aiming it all at the wrong thing and drove people away."

"It's a good thing she met you, right?" Yuji grinned.

"Yeah, and I think Misato's going to need you now too," Yusei said. Yuji had told her father that Misato was from the past. It may have sounded crazy but considering their own lives and experiences it was pretty plain in comparison. He just wondered how someone so young could have so many cybernetic implants. She didn't look any older than 16.

"We're going shopping!" Aki declared as she and Misato were fully dressed again. Misato wasn't as excited, but she needed her own clothes. "And Yuji's coming with us," she added.

Yuji blinked, "What? Why?"

"We need a male opinion, of course," his mother stated.

"Um, OK..." he accepted.

"UU, shopping!" Maria beamed.

* * *

**Music – "Fun Day" (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Sound Duel 2)**

Neo Domino Mall was a pretty big place, with tons of stores and attractions. There was even a standard-sized roller coaster and Ferris wheel. Yuji, his mother, and Misato had met up with Luka, now older and mature.

She had long, green hair in spiral pigtails and gray-gold eyes. She wore a blue blouse and white pants and sandals, along with a red sash.

Yuji was dressed in a red jacket over a black sleeveless shirt and matching pants. He was exactly uncomfortable with Misato, or his aunt and mother, but he did wish his father could come along to provide some support. Though he understood that Yusei had work to do and Yuji never held it against his father.

Maria was dressed in a black and white, frilly gothic Lolita dress, complete with a head piece. Hanging from her back was a stuffed lion doll.

Misato, looking at Luka, almost mistook her for that Mion girl. She had taken the school hostage and beaten up the girl quite harshly.

"Oh, Yuji-kun has a girlfriend!" Luka beamed.

"I do not, Aunt Luka!" Yuji denied.

"Come on, I'm just teasing," she winked.

"So, you're Luka." Misato turned to Yuji, "She looks pretty young."

"Well, a side effect of having a mark of the Crimson Dragon was longevity," Yuji explained,"It explains why Mother looks like she's in her mid-20s despite actually being in her 40s. The same applies to my father and uncles.

"Perks and rewards for being heroes, eh?"

"Pretty much," he nodded.

"You know, Yuji-kun, you're going to have to get a girlfriend soon or else Yuki-chan will leave you way behind," Luka informed.

"Aunt Luka, you're embarrassing me...!" he whined.

"I'd thought a guy like you would have a girlfriend," Misato assumed.

"Well, I had too much homework and projects to occupy my attention over the years," he explained, "so a social life wasn't exactly negotiable."

"Like father, like son," Luka and Aki giggled.

"But Onii-chan always had time to play with Maria," the girl beamed as she hugged her big brother.

"Fortunately, Yuji's on summer vacation and free now," Aki informed,"Maybe you can help keep him busy, Misato-chan?"

"Mother..." he whined.

"I need someone to give me a work out after I recover," Misato requested.

"My, you works fast," Luka blinked.

Misato blushes, "I meant a sparring partner."

"So you fight?" Yuji asked.

"Yeah, I've been training for years," she nodded

"That sounds good, Yuji needs a partner after Yuki left to study in America," Aki nodded.

"I don't really have a problem with it," he agreed.

"So, aside from clothes, we should get Misato a Duel Disk too," the greenete suggested.

"Good idea," the mother Psychic nodded.

"Duel Disk?" Misato echoed. "What's that?"

"We have much to teach you, Misato-chan," Luka smirked.

And so it began, with Aki and Luka helping Misato shop for clothes. Yuji was brought along for his input, albeit somewhat reluctantly. Yuji was observed by Misato, seeing him as a shy kid whose naiveté knew no bounds. She managed to score some provocative outfits and enjoyed seeing Yuji squirm. At least he was amusing, especially when they had to get Misato her underwear.

* * *

**Music Change – "The Storm" by Toshihiko Sahashi**

A girl walked into the mall and she looked pissed. Then again, depending on point of view, she had good reason to. Just a few months ago she, and a group of 'friends,' had come for fun and they had the idea of shoplifting. Unfortunately, they had gotten caught but her friends all pointed fingers at her for being the ringleader despite them all agreeing to it. She got banned from the mall for that but now she was going to have her revenge. They would no doubt be here and if they weren't she was going to tear the place apart.

She took out an injector gun from her purse and loaded a capsule containing a green liquid into the chamber before putting the needle against her neck. She pulled the trigger and hissed as the liquid entered her blood stream. Her veins and eyes glowed green as she felt the change.

* * *

Misato, Yuji, Maria, Luka and Aki all heard screams of panic and suddenly people were rushing in their direction.

"What's going on!-? Is there some kind of crazy sale?" Yuji asked.

"They're running from something," said Misato and her eyes focused on the cause. "_That_."

The monster had a feminine figure, with rocky-gray skin and bone-like armor plating on its shoulders, spine and chest. It also wore a skirt made of bone which hung from her waist. It had long violet hair that reached the ground and a headdress that looked to be made of bone and shaped like horns. Her eyes were green and she had pointed ears.

"What is that? A crazy cosplayer!-?" Yuji cried out.

"It's a Kaijin," Misato grimaced. "Hold my bags." She then rushed towards the monster, drawing out her combat knife in the process.

"Misato!" Yuji shouted.

The female Kaijin was tearing up the clothing store like some kind of mad beast. It then spotted a group of girls cowering in the corner of the store and her lips curled into a cruel smile, "Found you." She stalked towards them, blades of bone jutting out of her wrist, when all of a sudden a clothing rack was thrown at her.

"Hey, I don't think this place has anything your size!" said Misato and then she grimaced at the lame line. Shaking her head, she held her combat knife in a reverse grip and then charged at the Kaijin. She lunged forward and stabbed her knife at its chest only. However, the female Kaijin's bone armor prevented it from being harmed. Not even a scratch!

Misato was violently backhanded and sent flying before she went tumbling.

"**Don't get in my way,"** the Kaijin warned, **"This has got nothing to do with you."**

"You ruined my trip to the mall, bitch," Misato growled, wiping the blood from her lips. "This has _everything_ to do with me." She got back to her feet, ready to do battle. Meanwhile, the girls the Kaijin had tried to kill all fled in fear. "OK, now I don't have to worry about innocent bystanders…" '_Not that I was worried anyway,_' she added as an afterthought.

Misato knew she just had to fight this thing. It wasn't like she was trying to protect anyone. Yuji's mother had been kind enough to take her shopping and now this thing decided to come and ruin her shopping trip. Even if Misato wasn't exactly a good person, she knew how to pay back debts. Yuji and his family had been kind enough to her, for no reason, and so she was doing it for them.

The creature lunged at her and planted a fist into the spot where Misato once stood as the girl leapt away and landed a distance away from the female Kaijin. The female monster then roared and started swinging her bone claws at Misato who dodged the swipes.

Back in G-SHOCKER, she had used the organizations Mutant Cyborgs as sparring partners and always overpowered them, defeating them even. This female abomination was just like one of those monsters but she was only able to defeat those monsters by…transforming.

She wasn't sure if she could at the moment. Her body had yet to heal perfectly and she wasn't at 100%. She could just strain her body but what other choice did she have?

A claw swipe cut open the front of Misato's shirt and her eyes widened. '_That was from Aki-san!_'

OK, now she was pissed!

As Misato prepared to transform, she heard a roar and to her shock she saw Yuji grab the female Kaijin from behind and wrap his arms around her throat in a chokehold. "I got it, Misato-san!"

"Yuji! You idiot!" she shouted at him. Just what did he think he was doing? Did he really think he could fight this thing? Roaring the female Kaijin tried to buck Yuji off her by thrashing about. She then smashed her back against the wall, with Yuji hitting it violently. "Yuji!"

"Onii-chan!" Maria cried as Aki held her daughter back.

Yuji was going to get hurt? Why should she care though? Wait…she cared?

"YUJI!"

**Music Change – "Erza's Theme" by YasuharuTakanashi**

A blinding violet light burst from her midsection. It enveloped her body and both the female Kaijin and Yuji were stunned. As the glow faded, Misato was replaced by a new armored figure. She wore a skintight, purple bodysuit with black gauntlets and steel boots with sharp high heels. The torso armor fit her female figure, revealing her curves as well. Her helmet had a pair of violet compound eyes with a needle-nose in front and over the mouth guard.

Charging at the female Kaijin, she shouted, "YUJI, LET GO!" Yuji didn't argue and did as told, his hands igniting as he blasted the back of her head with fire to propel the Kaijin forward, right as Misato performed a jump and landed a three kick combo against her head, sending her staggering back. Misato landed on the ground and crossed her arms together. Beams of red light appeared in her hands before solidifying into a pair of rapiers with silver guards and blood red blades.

"Never seen a girl dual-wield rapiers before," said Yuji as he watched Misato in her armored form land slashes upon the female Kaijin, causing sparks to fly. "She's good." Misato danced around the female Kaijin as she tried to retaliate and then used a high heel kick, hitting the monster's lower jaw with the sharp heel of her boot. It would've pierced a human's jaw but the monster's was reinforced. It still hurt, though, as she massaged her jaw and stumbled back.

"**Damn…"** The monster started to jerk. **"No…I need more time."** The effects of the serum were starting to wear off. Deciding to escape, she threw her arms forward and fired sharp, bone spears at Misato which flew through the air.

"Misato, watch out!" Yuji shouted as he tackled Misato out of the way which sent them tumbling as the bone spears flew past. Yuji ended up on top of the armored cyborg girl who stared up at him.

"Get off!" she shouted as she tossed him off her. She got back to her feet and cursed, "Damn it! She got away!" The female Kaijin was gone. But then she spotted something on the floor. She went and picked it up. It looked like some kind of clear, glass capsule but with a green liquid swirling inside. It was glowing too and it was the size of a bullet. "What is this?" she murmured.

**End Music**

Suddenly, she felt a violent pain strike her body from within before she collapsed to her knees in agony. "Ugh…what's happening…?"

"Misato?" Yuji asked and her armor suddenly shattered violently before she collapsed. "MISATO!"

"Damn…" Misato murmured weakly, still clutching the capsule before she blacked out.

* * *

**NEO DOMINO HOSPITAL**

"Is she gonna be OK?" Yuji asked.

"She's stabilized now," Aki nodded.

"She hasn't fully recovered from the damage she sustained and the surgery," Yusei explained, "You said she transformed?"

"Yeah, it was like nothing I've ever seen before," Yuji nodded.

"It was definitely different compared to Yliaster," Aki recalled.

"Do you want to see her?" Luka asked.

Yuji nodded and went inside, spotting Misato hooked up to medical equipment and respirators. He took a seat beside her and lowered his head in shame. "I should've brought the gloves," he muttered. He looked to her unconscious form sadly. "Misato-san… I'm sorry…"

He then remembered something and reached into his pocket. Misato had been holding it in her hand. It was some kind of capsule filled with glowing green liquid. "What is this, Misato-san?" he himself. It must've been something important, something to do with that creature from before. "I better let Dad take a look at this thing."

As he started to stand a hand grabbed onto his jacket. Looking down, he saw Misato opening her eyes and staring at him with half-lidded eyes. Then, thin tendrils started to sprout out from her arm, tipped with needles. They shot towards Yuji and sank into his arm.

"Ow…!" he winced as he felt his blood leaving him. "Needles…?"

"Something wrong, Yuji-kun?" Luka asked as she, his baby sister and his parents followed. They were surprised to see cable-like strings connecting Yuji and Misato.

"Her arm shot these needles into me and my blood is being drained," Yuji informed.

"Does it hurt?" Aki asked worriedly.

"Well, I was just surprised," he denied.

"That's interesting," Yusei mused, "It seems that Misato can draw blood from a target in order to recover quicker."

"You're right, Yusei," Aki confirmed as she checked the monitors. "Her vitals are improving."

"It could be a feature of her cybernetics."

"UU, Mi-chan is getting better," Maria beamed.

The needles and tendrils withdrew back into Misato's body. She removed the oxygen mask and slowly sat up. "Thank you for the donation," she smirked.

"How are you feeling?" Aki asked.

"Better, a little sore, but better," Misato answered. Her eyes narrowed, "But that bitch got away."

"Oh, speaking of which, you were holding this," said Yuji as he handed the capsule back to Misato.

"What's that?" Yusei asked.

"I found it at the mall. That monster must've dropped it," said Misato, "Of course, I can't be sure."

"Let me have a look at it. I'll analyze it in my lab," said Yusei. Misato handed the capsule to Yusei. She started to get out of the bed but Yuji would not have any of it and pushed down on her shoulders.

"You need rest," he said.

"I feel fine," she insisted.

"For now, but what if you collapse again or strain yourself?" he argued.

"Then I won't," she shot back.

"What kind of reasoning is that?" Yuji retorted.

"Yuji, believe it or not, I've been through way worse than this," she told him.

"Maybe, but maybe back then you had someone to drain from who was nearby," he stated, "You're staying."

"Don't tell me what to do!" she hissed. "I don't take orders from you!"

"It's not an order, it's a request from a friend," he corrected.

"Friend? Never had one of those," she frowned thoughtfully.

"Then start now."

"OK, but if you want me to rest let's not do it here," Misato requested, "Or at least lead me to a blood bank."

Aki nodded, "I'll pick up a few packs for you and we'll head home."

"You sure about that, Mom?" her son asked.

"I'm a doctor; I know what I'm doing." And she left.

"No stale blood, OK?" Misato requested.

Yuji turned back to Misato and asked, "So...you're a vampire?"

"Yeah, you could say that," Misato summarized.

"That's kinda cool. Never met a vampire before, let alone a cyborg vampire," he chuckled meekly.

"Whoever turned you into a cyborg must've focused on energy consumption for lasting operation," Yusei theorized, "Pretty unique, using blood as a fuel source I mean."

Misato nodded, "Yeah, he was, and he made me this way so that I wouldn't waste any blood. I can replenish my own blood supply using my needles. Those tendrils you saw were my modified blood vessels."

"That's pretty cool!" Luka beamed.

"I bet it's not as cool for those on the receiving end," Yusei retorted.

"I've been called creepy," Misato shrugged.

"Trust me, we've seen creepy. You're adorable in comparison," Luka winked as she turned to Yuji, "Right, Yuji-kun?"

Yuji blushed and tried to look away.

Aki came back, carrying a small cooler. "OK, let's go," she smiled.

* * *

Yusei leaned back in seat as he went over the data. "An extra DNA strand that bonds with the current pair and warps it, changing its makeup and triggering a mutation..." he summarized. "Is that what this is?"

"Well, that makes sense," said Misato, "It's some kind of serum that causes instant mutation. Pretty powerful stuff, if you ask me."

"A mutagen," Yusei summarized.

"Mutagen…" Yuji murmured. He snapped his fingers. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Misato responded.

"That monster," Yuji said. "Let's call it a _**'Mutajin'!**_"

Misato blinked. "You're going to call it _that_?"

"Well, you can't just use a generic term like 'Kaijin', can you?" Yuji pointed out.

"OK, OK, let's call it a Mutajin," said Misato, accepting the name. "So, now we know what this stuff is. That just means that Mutajin I fought is…"

"Human," Yusei finished.

"Can't believe anyone would willingly put this stuff in them and mess with their DNA," Yuji said.

"Yuji, you have no idea," Misato said.

* * *

The girl from earlier was looking through her bag. "Where is it!-? WHERE IS IT!-?" She was looking for her capsule. "I need more! MORE!" She then found another capsule and smiled. "YES!" She loaded it into the injector gun.

* * *

"So, uh, Misato," said Yuji as he watched Misato finish up a pack of blood, "That transformation I saw, what do you call it?"

"Call it?" she questioned, tossing the empty blood pack into the trash. "That's just what I look like at full power."

"Full Power Mode, huh?" Yuji summarized. That was a mouth full.

"When in human form we are only at half strength," said Misato. "It's only when we transform that we can use all our abilities and at full power."

"_We?"_ he repeated.

Misato sighed. She shouldn't have blurted that bit out. He'd be asking too many questions. She should change the subject. "Hey, Yuji, do you know anyone in law enforcement?"

"Actually...there is someone," he nodded.

"So, they could get access to mall security footage, right?"

"Yeah, you're right." He dials a number and waits, "Hello, Ushio-san? It's me. I was wondering if you could help me out about something. The mall, right? I'll meet you there then." He hangs up, "OK, we're going back to the mall."

Misato's lips curled into a smirk. She wanted to hunt that bitch from earlier down. The cameras must've caught what she looked like in human form.

* * *

Later...

"Ushio-san!" Yuji called as he and Misato met up with Ushio. The officer was now a lieutenant in the Neo Domino City Police Department and he now sported a rugged go-T.

"Oh, there you are," he waved before seeing Misato. "Who's the girl?"

"I'm staying with his family for the moment. I'm Misato," she introduced.

"Nice to meet you then," he needed.

"We were actually here when it happened," Yuji informed.

"Good, then I hope you can tell me what the hell happened here," Ushio requested. "There were reports of a skeleton girl and some armored fighter."

Misato whistled innocently.

"Well, the girl was kinda pale and had skeletal armor and she just started attacking everyone in sight," Yuji began, "She managed to get away once that armored girl proved too big of a challenge."

"We're actually wondering if the cameras caught anything...interesting," Misato added.

Ushio nodded,"I was gonna head down to the security room once we met up. Come on."

The trio went to the security room. Misato's fingers flexed in anticipation. She was thinking, _'Bitch, I'm gonna hunt you down.'_

**Music – "Strategy Conference" (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Sound Duel 2)**

"Here we are," Ushio said as they entered the security room. He plays all footage on the monitors as they show what went on in the mall. The footage was in color. "Any of you see anything?"

Misato's eyes were focused on all the footage, thankful it hadn't caught her transformation. She didn't want to answer any unnecessary questions.

"There!" Yuji pointed.

He pointed to the side, spotting a girl in white clothes, short black hair and gray eyes as she suddenly changed into the Bone Mutajin.

Yuji turned to speak to Misato, "Well, Misato-san, it looks like..." But she was already gone.

"Where did she go?" Ushio blinked.

"Not sure... Thank you, Ushio-san!" And he ran out, looking for his new friend.

Misato had memorized the bitch's appearance and stored it in her memory. The next time she saw her, she would be dead before she had the chance to transform. She hated losing a fight, and she hated it when her opponents fled and got away. This time there would be no mercy. It may be a big city-an urban jungle-but sooner or later that bitch was going to turn up again. Oh, as a Mutajin she was powerful, but take away her serum and she was weak like a pathetic, little human. Of course, maybe she should've stayed to know the bitch's address, but then where would the challenge be in that?

"Misato-san!" Yuji called. He caught up to her and stopped to catch his breath.

"Go home, Yuji," she demanded.

Yuji blinked, "What? Why?"

"Make yourself clear."

"What do you mean 'go home'?" he asked. "And why should I? Where are you going?"

"Hunting," she replied.

"Hunting? You mean you're looking for the Mutajin girl?"

"You just answered your own question," she dead-panned.

Yuji nodded, "Oh, right... Wait, what are you going to do once you find her?"

Misato didn't answer and continued walking.

"Misato-san, wait up!"

"Go home, Yuji," she repeated.

Yuji explained himself, "I won't leave you alone. I can help you fight her since you haven't recovered yet. Judging from the video, the girl has to be at least 14. She's just a kid!"

Misato gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. Why was this guy so stubborn? Couldn't he take a hint? "This isn't something you need to be concerned about. Just go home."

Yuji argued, "It became my concern when she interrupted our time together. I'm going to help you, whether you like it or not. And this time I'll be ready."

Misato finally turned and looked him in the eye with stern, narrowed eyes, "Yuji, do you know what I was before we met?"

"I'm willing to listen you're willing to tell me," he welcomed.

Misato simply answered, "A killer."

"Did it involve your cybernetics?" Misato nodded. Yuji frowned thoughtfully, "I figured it was something grim..."

Misato asked him, "Yuji, what is the main function of a weapon?"

Yuji answered, "A weapon is used to do bodily harm and/or kill."

Misato added, "Exactly, and that's what I am. That's what we all are."

Yuji inquired, "You mentioned 'we'. Who's _'we'?_"

"The NUMBERS of GIN-SHOCKER."

Yuji's eyes widened at the answer, "NUMBERS? You mean there are more cyborgs like you?"

Misato clarified, "In our group there are 14 of us. I'm #04: Mosquito."

Yuji was amazed, "Wow, 14 cyborgs... I'm guessing the others have different abilities, right?"

"Yes," she nodded, "And if you want to know about G-SHOCKER you should look it up. I'm sure it's in your history books, , if you'll excuse me, I have to do what a weapon does best."

Yuji grabbed her hand to stop her and said, "Misato-san, you're not the only one who has taken life. Though my circumstances were different, I have killed before and I learned from my past mistakes. I'm no longer afraid of what I am and I want to help you. So please, don't shut me out," he requested.

"Yuji, you're a nice guy, so there's no way you can understand," she told him, gripping her combat knife tightly. "I wish I met you a long time ago but it's too late to change what I am."

"There you go again," he retorted. "You're not a _**thing,**_ Misato. You don't have to live like this. You don't have to be a weapon."

"You saw me when I was transformed," she reminded. "You saw how I fought."

"All I saw was a girl fighting a monster to protect people," he said.

"Idiot," she mocked, "I only fought her because she interrupted our shopping trip."

"The trip we all went on together," Yuji added. "The one Mom asked you to go along with."

"That was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me in a really long time," Misato murmured, "And I…I just wanted to repay you guys for all you've done. You never had to help me, you never had an obligation, but you did it. Even after knowing…you're still trying to help me? Why?"

"Because I care," said Yuji. "And it's because I care I won't let you make this mistake. If you murder that girl you'll be a monster."

"I've crossed that line a long time ago."

"But you're here now, in a different place, in a different time. You don't have to repeat history. You don't have to live in the past."

She dropped her combat knife which cluttered to the ground.

"You…damn it…" She put her forehead against his chest. "Why…why did you have to come…I'm better off dead."

"No," he said, slowly wrapping his arms around her. "You're not. You deserve to live."

"I don't know any other way to live," she told him.

"Then you can learn, and I will teach you," Yuji said. He extended his hand. "Come on, let's go home. We'll figure something out, together."

**End Music**

Misato was about to take his hand when her enhanced hearing picked up a loud, shrill scream. She withdrew her hand, picked up her combat knife and dashed towards the sound of the scream as Yuji yelled, "Misato!"

* * *

**Music – "Serious SOS" (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Sound Duel 3)**

"Megumi…please…please…don't hurt me!" a girl with pigtails begged as she tried to crawl away from the Bone Mutajin.

"**Airi, I trusted you, but you and the others left me to take the fall for what we all did,"** the Bone Mutajin accused. She let her bone claws slide out. With a roar she swung her arm down but then a combat knife flew and stabbed right into the Mutajin's eye. She roared and pulled the combat knife out of her ruined eye. Looking ahead with her one good eye, she spotted Misato with her arm still stretched out in a throwing position.

"That was for before, bitch," Misato snarled. Airi got to her feet and ran in terror. The Bone Mutajin was not about to let her go but then Misato leapt at her. She punched the Bone Mutajin across the face but the Mutajin retaliated with a punch that drove her backwards. Misato coughed when she was hit and fell on one knee.

"Damn it…" she cursed. The Bone Mutajin drew out a bone spear and with a grin hurled it towards Misato. The spear buried itself into flesh but it was not Misato's flesh. Misato's eyes widened as blood splashed her face as Yuji grunted in pain.

"YUJI!" Misato screamed as the Bone Mutajin pierced Yuji with one of her bone spears.

"Now, you're next," the Bone Mutajin said as she advanced on Misato.

"Misato…" Yuji uttered, clutching the spear. He pulled the spear out and pulled a pair of gloves out of his pocket. The gloves were black, while the fingers and knuckles were covered in silver plating, and the cuffs were silver as well. The back of the gloves had two, circular silver patches that were embossed with an X on each.

'_He's going to fight her with gloves…?'_ she thought and she saw that his hands were ablaze.

His posture was now straight as the Bone Mutajin saw the seriousness in Yuji's eyes. A flame ignited in front of his forehead, hovering over him. "Here I come," Yuji declared calmly as he blurred out of sight.

"**What?-!"**the Bone Mutajin gasped before she was backhanded from the side of her head by Yuji who was hovering upside-down. She crashed into a wall and Yuji flew straight at her.

"Those flames are propelling him through the air," Misato realized.

"**Karyuu no…Tekken (Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon)!"** Yuji called as he slammed a flaming fist into the Bone Mutajin's gut, following with an uppercut that dragged her up the wall as Yuji swung overhead and slammed her into the floor. He winced from the pain of the stab wound he suffered, but he quickly blocked it out as he returned his focus to his opponent.

"**Why are you getting in my way?-!"** the Bone Mutajin demanded as she kicked Yuji in the gut so she could regain her footing.

"Because getting revenge isn't how you settle things," he answered. "If that girl wronged you, I understand that you're angry. But killing isn't the way! Conflict should be resolved by understanding one another and discovering a way to peace!"

"**You don't know anything about me!"** she cried. She fired her claws at him and he dodged a few, though one blade pierced his leg. Yuji grunted from the pain and collapsed on one knee. She then grew a set of bone wings, as well as a spear-tipped tail that was twice the length of her body. She swung her tail and the tip pierced Yuji's side, making him scream in pain as he was pinned to the wall. The Bone Mutajin walked over to Yuji and produced a bone dagger and licked the blade as she stood before him.

Misato couldn't think, but then her mind flashed back to when she fought against Shin, and about why he turned his back to G-SHOCKER. Looking at Yuji, she found her answer.

**End Music**

The Bone Mutajin was about to stab Yuji when Misato's foot dug into her stomach as she suddenly appeared in front of the monster. She then pushed, sending the Bone Mutajin skidding backwards with her super human strength. The tail was wrenched out of Yuji's gut as Misato caught him and set him down gently.

**Music – "Counterattack" (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Sound Duel 1)**

"Yuji, thank you," Misato smiled subtly. "I've found my answer." She summoned her Spark Core belt and with a shout charged at the Bone Mutajin. "Hen…shin!" she called out.

And in a burst of purple light she was enveloped in her armor and brandishing her twin crimson flew as she struck, slashing at the Bone Mutajin's armor hide relentlessly. She even jumped, landing a kick into her face before bouncing off to land on her feet before thrusting her blades, forward, sending her opponent staggering. But something felt different as she fought. Back in G-SHOCKER she fought simply because she was ordered to and then once again she fought for revenge against Shin. Now she was fighting for another reason.

Misato felt the bone claws scratch her against her armor as she was tossed violently to the ground. The Bone Mutajin then pointed her fingers at Misato and fired sharp, bone bullets at Misato. She didn't evade. She just charged right through the barrage, using her rapiers to swat the deadly projectiles away.

"**WHO ARE YOU!-?"** the Bone Mutajin roared.

"I asked someone that before, so I'll give you _his_ answer!" Misato shot back. "I am…A KAMEN RIDER!"

Six tendrils with needle tips came out of her back and shot forward, shocking the Bone Mutajin as she was hit, the needles piercing through her thick hide. She was going to drain her monstrous opponent but not of her blood. Her tendrils began to glow green as she sucked the mutagen through her needles and into her own body. Her Spark Core glowed as it neutralized the substance she was taking into her own body before withdrawing her needles.

The Bone Mutajin collapsed onto her knees as her body shrank and what remained of her was a human girl; a _naked_ human girl.

**End Music**

"Alright, time to finish you," said Misato as she went towards the girl with both rapiers. The girl, now weak and powerless, trembled, frozen in terror.

"No…please…don't kill me…" Megumi begged.

Misato wasn't going to listen to her pleas. Coldly, she raised her sword and thrust it forward, only for Yuji to grab her wrist.

"Misato, stop," he said. "It's over, you've won. You don't have to kill her."

"Yuji, what are you doing?" Misato asked.

"Stopping you from crossing the line," he declared with determination.

"You're too late. I crossed that line…a long…time…ago…" Misato fainted as her armor disappeared and Yuji caught her. The naked girl who'd been the Bone Mutajin also fainted**.**

* * *

The cops had shown up, getting the mess cleaned up as the three teens were wrapped in towels while Yuji was getting treated. Megumi was unconscious.

"So, what happened?" Ushio asked.

"I was trying to protect Misato-san...urgh..." Yuji winced as he tried to explain. "But that didn't work as well as I wanted. But our armored girl came in and helped us out."

"You just missed her though," Misato said. "As soon as she took down Megumi, she booked it as soon as she heard the sirens."

Ushio nodded, "Alright, we'll finish up here and get you too home. We found that Airi girl and she confessed about what happened. Megumi will be taken care of."

Misato fell silent at that

Yuji draped an arm over her shoulder as he pulled her in. "I'm sorry I wasn't of any help," he whispered.

"You stopped me," she whispered back.

"Because it was the right thing to do," he retorted. "I won't let you fall back into that darkness, Misato-san, I promise."

Misato shook her head, "It's too late. I told you, I crossed that line a long time ago."

"Not here," he corrected. "You have a new beginning. Don't ruin that for yourself.I know your old training won't go away, but that doesn't mean you have to go back to all of your old ways."

She sighed in defeat and rested her head on his shoulder, "Let's go. I just want to sleep."

"OK," he smiled as he laid his head against hers.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: OK, so this is the beginning of Misato's story! Misato is the creation of Warlord-Xana. I made Yuji and that's it. Chrome and I came up with the concept of the Mutajin, which are based off the Dopants of "Kamen Rider Double" and the Zodiarts of "Kamen Rider Fourze". Misato's in for more culture shock, since she has to adapt to the new era she's been dropped into. But Yuji and his family will be there for her. And here's the voice setup (which will continue to grow). Oh, and Maria is from "Umineko Naku no Koro Ni."**

**Misato – Fukuen Misato/Michelle Ruff**

**Fudo Yuji – Suzumura Kenichi/Johnny Yong Bosch**

**Maria Fudo – Luci Christian**

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Except for Misato, all the other characters belong to KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO or to their respective creators.**


	5. DragonVampire Test

Techniques:** ABC**

English: ABC

* * *

Episode 1: **Flame + Vampire!**

A small school bus was driving down the road, with only the driver and two passengers in the back. He was a young man with spiky black hair styled like horns with red streaks, deep blue eyes and light-tanned skin. He was in a green blazer, white shirt, red necktie and khaki pants. He was resting his head in the lap of a girl. Her skin was almost as white as freshly-fallen snow and her eyes shared the same blue color as the boy's. She also wore a green blazer but with a pleated skirt and white thigh-highs instead.

"Whoever thought up the color scheme for this uniform should've hung himself," the youth groaned.

"I know you don't like the uniform, Onii-sama…" the white-haired girl placated, "But we must bear with it."

"You two should know," the bus driver called, "Yōkai Academy isn't a safe place. You can actually die if you're not careful."

"We'll take our chances," the boy shrugged, "Thanks for caring though."

"Any reason for attending?" the driver asked.

"We were bored back home," he replied. "We graduated from our old school early, and need a challenge."

The bus driver smirked, "Better be careful of what you wish for, boy…"

* * *

Getting off the bus, the boy and girl started walking down the forest trail. The trees were dead, the sky was strangely yellow and there was no sign of life.

"Geez, this place is so...void," the boy frowned.

"It's different from what we know…" the girl agreed.

"Whatever, let's get to this place already before we're late for the opening ceremony," he dismissed. They began walking, hand in hand, as they travelled the dreary path…

"LOOK OUT!"

They had no time to react as they were knocked down by an incoming bike, knocking them and the rider over.

"I'm sorry," the rider apologized, "My anemia acted up again." It was a girl, with long, bubblegum-pink hair, bright green eyes and seemingly-perfect skin. She was dressed in the girls' uniform and she wore a black choker with a silver cross with an eye-like ruby in it, attached to a chain.

"Um…no problem," the boy blushed, captured by the girl's cuteness. The white-haired girl noticed and poked his face, swirling a finger on his cheek while blushing. "It's not every day I get run over by a cute girl." He looked down and realized his hand resting on the girl's thigh, causing her to involuntarily moan.

"Sorry," He apologized. He was bleeding from the side of his head.

"Oh, no," she gasped, "You're bleeding!" She pulled out a napkin, getting close to Leon as she trembled. "Your blood...I can...smell it..."She fell into his arms,

"It's happening again..."

"Hey, what are you..." the boy sweat-dropped.

"I'm sorry..." the girl interrupted as she inched closer to his face, "I can't help myself because...I'm a Vampire!" She then bit down on his neck.

CHUU~!

"YIKES!" the boy flinched before he was pulled back by the white-haired girl, glaring daggers at the pinkette.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" the girl apologized, "I lost control of myself! I won't do it again, I promise! My name's Moka! I'd never dream of doing anything like that...if I weren't..."

"Onii-sama…is mine," the girl proclaimed in a low voice, her eyes glowing threateningly.

"Yuki, it's OK," the boy called, "It…doesn't hurt all that bad, actually. Just got caught off-guard." The girl, known as Yuki, relaxed somewhat but kept on guard towards the Vampire. "Sorry about my sister," he apologized, "Yuki here is pretty protective of me. I'm Yūji; Fudō Yūji. It's nice to meet another friendly face."

"So, um... Do you not like Vampires?" Moka asked.

The brother and sister looked at each other before Yūji looked to Moka, "You're the first Vampire we've met, actually, so we can't really say we don't like you. Besides, you seem like a nice girl."

Moka beamed, "Oh, I'm glad! Then we can all be friends! I was worried because I'm new here!" She ran to fetch her bike and started pedaling, "Nice to meet you, Yūji-kun, Yuki-chan! Let's all talk again after the commencement ceremony!"

* * *

"Welcome, everyone, to Yōkai Academy!" the teacher greeted. She was a very pretty woman with short strawberry-blond hair, a spaghetti strap top and a short skirt. She sported a pair of cute glasses on her face and parts of her hair looked like cat ears. What really got his attention was the tail that was swinging behind her. The woman seemed bright and cheerful. "I'll be your homeroom teacher, Nekonome Shizuka! As I'm sure you all know...this is a school for monsters!" She then drew a pointer and explained her diagrams on the board, "Now, like it or not, Humans run the world. For us monsters to survive, we must learn to coexist peacefully with them! And that's the mission of this school: living peacefully with the human world!"

_'I hope the rest of the staff is as cheerful as her,'_ Yūji mused. Next to him was his sister Yuki, sitting silently. She was ignoring the looks of endearment and want from some other students.

"But sensei," another kid growled. He had long brown hair that reached his neck and some piercings on his face. "Can't we just eat the humans? I could start with the cute girls." Yūji and Yuki looked at the guy, both of them glaring.

"Sorry, but that's no good!" Nekonome-sensei smiled, acting like nothing was said. "All the faculty members and fellow students are monsters just like you. This school exists behind a special barrier so no humans have ever seen it. Well, seen it and lived anyway."

_'Just like what Mom said,'_ Yūji thought.

"I'm sorry!" a voice said as the door slid opened. "I got lost in the halls after the welcoming ceremony…and…sorry I'm late!"

"Ara, that's alright," Nekonome-sensei smiled at the student. "Just take whatever empty seat you find."

The siblings looked to see who had come in and their eyes widened. It was the Vampire that they'd met this morning! Suddenly all the boys stood up from their seats, save for the two freshmen, gaping as they saw the beautiful Moka trying to find her seat.

"So cute..."

"That hair..."

"I want to embrace her!"

"No way that's a disguise," one of the boys drooled. "She's just too…"

"BEAUTIFUL!" the collected boys roared.

_'Well, look who it is,'_ Yūji mused. "Sup, Bubblegum?"

"Hm?" Moka blinked as she turned to see who addressed her. "Yūji-kun? It's you!" she cheered as she jumped forward and trapped him in a tight embrace. Yūji couldn't help but laugh at the way she greeted her first friend here, although the other boys in class weren't amused.

"Huh? Who is that guy?"

"How does he get a hug from her?"

"That little bastard!"

* * *

After homeroom, Moka wanted to explore the school and its contents. With nothing to do, Yūji and Yuki escorted her as the trio continued on their merry way.

"This place is amazing!" Moka marveled.

"Yeah, the inside is much more pleasing than the outside," Yūji nodded.

As the three freshmen were walking through the school, Yūji noticed that the students around them were staring at them. Well, staring at Moka that is. He also noticed that Moka's beauty didn't just attract male attention, but women were also entranced by Moka's beauty. Wherever they went, jaws dropped at the sight of the pretty Vampire, not that she seemed to notice. Moka herself simply thought that she was plain and uninteresting.

"Wow, what a cutie!"

"What a babe!"

"She must be mine!"

"Oi! Who does that guy think he is, getting so close to her?"

"Who cares? If he gets in my way, he's dinner!"

Yūji shook his head, chuckling to himself at the thought of these fools thinking they could take him.

"It's a bit smaller than our old school…" Yuki commented.

"Where did you two go before coming here?" Moka asked.

"Duel Academy, back home in Neo Domino City," Yūji answered.

This got Moka to turn pale and trembled, "You two…lived in the Human World?"

"Yeah…that's where we were born," Yūji answered, puzzled by Moka's apparent fear, "Something wrong with that?"

"Personally, I hate humans," she huffed. "I... I went to school with humans...and I was so lonely! They all said, 'Monsters don't exist, except in stories!' I felt like such a freak! I started to think it might be better...if I really didn't exist."

"Hey, we know some cool people that are human," Yūji frowned, "You can't just hate an entire race just because of a few assholes. And our godmothers happen to be Human."

"That's right," Yuki agreed, "They know what we are…and love us, regardless."

"I'm…I'm sorry," the pinkette apologized, "It's just that I'm still so angry because of what I went through."

"Hey, it's OK," Yūji placated as he patted Moka's shoulder. "You've been treated like shit; it's only natural that you're still pissed. But you gotta understand that not everyone is the same."

"Right," she acknowledged. "I'll try to keep an open mind."

"They're right, you know…" The trio looked ahead of them, seeing the guy from before step out from behind a pillar. "You are cute. Moka, right? My name's Komiya Saizō. Remember it."

"That depends on if we even care," Yūji retorted.

"You are no threat to us," Yuki glared.

Saizou only smirked as he grabbed Yūji by his collar, worrying Moka. "What I wanna know is... Why is a pretty girl, like you, hanging out with a couple of losers like these?"

Yūji responded by gripping Saizō's wrist, the taller student wincing from a burning sensation that was coming from Yūji's hand. "Don't touch me, Assface," he demanded, a fire blazing in his glowing-blue eyes, "Otherwise, I'll burn your stupid ass beyond recognition. And I promise it will hurt."

Saizō winced and was forced to release Yūji, looking down and gaping at the scorch ring that was around his wrist. His eyes went back to Yūji, glaring at the student as he saw the serious look in his eyes. Just what the hell was this kid? He decided to leave things as is and retreated, swearing to himself that he would show the runt who's boss around here.

"Pussy," Yūji spat.

"Are you alright, Yūji-kun?" Moka worried as she started checking him for marks.

"Hey, I'm fine," he placated, "Not a scratch on me, see?"

"Thank goodness," the Vampire sighed. "I'm sorry about how I acted, Yūji-kun, Yuki-chan. I hope we can still be friends."

"Hey, it's cool," he dismissed. "It isn't healthy to keep your emotions bottled up anyway."

"That gave me a shock though," Moka sighed, "I thought you were going to get hurt."

"Oh, please," Yūji scoffed, "My mother's scarier than that asshole!"

Yuki nodded, "Okaa-sama is capable of making you burn…just by looking at you."

"She sounds…scary," Moka sweat-dropped.

"Oh, she's real nice. Just don't piss her off," the brother warned. "So…are we cool?"

"Oh, yes! Of course we are! After all, you two are the first friends I've made here," Moka insisted before blushing, "Besides, you… Already let me suck your blood~! Your blood is just awesome! Way more delicious than any I've drunk from transfusion bags! The flavor, the balance, the body… Amazing~!"

"Onii-sama is not food," Yuki glared.

"Well, I'm just glad you're happy with me," Yūji smiled.

"Well…to tell you the truth," the Vampire blushed, "Yūji-kun…y-you were my first… The first person I've really sucked blood from! And a girl never forgets her first time!"

"Oh, stop…you're embarrassing me," Yūji blushed, catching the underlining connotation behind Moka's confession, whether it was intentional or not. "So, what else do you wanna do, Moka?"

"Let's all explore the rest of the school then!" the Vampire beamed as she started dragging the siblings along.

* * *

The trio explored the school grounds, the gym and sports courts. Aside from the exterior, the facilities that were presented were fairly efficient for a safe and fun school life for students. And then came…their living quarters…

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," Yūji muttered.

The six-story dorm building towered before them, looking just as gloomy as the school building as the air of darkness loomed.

"They can't expect us to crash here for three years," he denied.

"It's heaven…" Moka beamed, "Have you ever seen a building with such personality~?"

"It doesn't look very….sanitary," Yuki frowned.

"But this place is a monster's dream~," Moka giggled, "By the way, what kind of monsters are you two?"

"It's against the rules to reveal your nature, isn't it?" Yuki countered.

"Besides, such a label doesn't work for us," Yūji added. "We're just as Human as everyone else. We share similar appearances; we speak the same languages, think like Humans and we dress like Humans. Yuki and I were born among Humans, lived as Humans and so I consider myself to be very Human."

"I…didn't think you felt so strongly about Humans," Moka awed.

"It's how we were raised," Yūji supported. "We were brought up not to be so intolerable of others unless we're given a reason. For example, if I'm pissed off at someone to a certain point, I'll throttle the fool before he even knows what hit him. And then there's you, Moka. Despite being a Vampire, you look and act pretty Human yourself."

"That's right, I am," she confirmed. "But… If this Rosary is removed, I'll become reeeeally scary! It acts as a seal for demonic powers. I don't like causing trouble anyway… So I'm happy to wear this and keep my powers in check!"

Well, Vampires are believed to be very powerful as depicted in stories and films, so there could be some truth to Moka's words. But her current personally seemed to disprove all current evidence and documentation.

Yūji was caught in his thoughts as he didn't notice Moka so close to him. "Of course, even with her powers sealed," she blushed, "A girl still needs blood~!"

"Huh," Yūji snapped.

"Gotcha~!" She beamed as she bit into him again.

"DAMMIT…!"

"You three look awfully chummy."

Moka and the siblings looked to see Saizou approaching, sneering at the trio.

"You just love being a pain in my ass, don't you? Get lost, Assface," Yūji ordered coldly.

"And there's that attitude I hate," Saizō grinned, his veins churning with blood as his anger rose. He threw his jacket away, revealing tears in his shit as his muscles expanded. It wasn't long before Saizou had revealed himself as an Orc: a humanoid beast that focuses on raw power and devours humans. "And since school's over, I doubt there's much of a problem," Saizō sneered in his transformed state.

"Great, so now you're just fucking ugly," Yūji frowned. He turned to his sister and inquired, "Same as usual?" Yuki nodded as they both performed a round of Rock-Paper-Scissors as Yuki chose 'Paper' and Yūji chose 'Scissors.' "Perfect," he grinned. He took off in a burst of speed, charging at Saizou as he ducked a punch from the Orc and slid between his legs. The Orc couldn't turn fast enough as he took a kick to the back from Yūji, but didn't feel a thing due to his tough skin. Saizou responded by swinging around for a backhand strike that could take Yūji's head right off his shoulders, which was caught by Yūji and shocked the Orc. Yūji then stood silent, concentrating as his hands ignited with flames, making the Ogre recoil in pain as he stumbled back.

"Yūji-kun!" Moka gasped in shock. "His hands are on fire!" she alerted his sister.

Yuki nodded, "That is Onii-sama's power… He fights using flames and can ignite any part of his body in order to increase damage from his attacks in combat."

"What the hell are you…?" Saizou growled, rubbing his burned arm for comfort.

"That's not something you need to know, Assface," Yūji retorted.

"Screw this…" Saizō growled as he made dash for Moka. "I WILL MAKE YOU MY WOMAN, AKASHIYA MOKA!"

"Oh no, you don't!" Yūji denied as he chased after Saizō. He managed to catch up to the bulky Orc and got in front of him, catching a punch into his chest that made a definite impact, though the spiked brunette stood his ground as he was pushed back a couple of inches, knocking some wind out of him as he lowered his head.

"Yūji-kun!" Moka gasped.

Yuki stood there, impassive and emotionless as ever before a small smirk pulled at her lips.

"Looks like your weakness lies in protecting people," Saizō sneered before blinking. He looked to see Yūji grasping his wrist.

"Wrong again, dumbass," Yūji breathed as he looked up, showing his cheeks covered in scales that matched the color of his eyes.

"Say what...?!" Saizō gaped.

"Just who the Hell do you think I am?!" Yūji grinned as he kept his grip firm.

"What the..? What the fuck are you?-!" Saizō demanded, trying to pry himself free of Yūji's grasp to no avail as his wrist started heating up. "LET GO…!"

"You asked for it," Yūji grinned as he lifted the Ogre off his feet before slamming him down on the ground.

"I…won't be denied!" Saizō growled as he tried to reach for Moka.

"Moka, get back!" Yūji warned. Reaching for his friend and sister, he had tugged on the rosary hanging from her collar, pulling off the piece of jewelry off its chain. "Oops..."

"The rosary…" Moka gasped. A flash of light erupted from the blood-red gem on the piece of silver as the Vampire was swallowed by the glow, shooting upward to the air. Day turned to night as black bats flew out of the sky and merged with Moka's form. She had become cocooned by the creatures before they started peeling off her body and falling away. Her bubblegum-pink hair was silver now and her fangs became more prominent. Her skin had grown paler and her bust size went up a notch, maybe two even. As Moka seemed to become more aware, the siblings could see that her eyes had turned red and the pupils became slits.

"Whoa," Yūji gulped. He and his sister could feel the power radiating from the transformed Vampire. Moka wasn't kidding when she said she would be scary if her necklace had been severed. The cute, bubbly girl they had associated themselves with had seemed to be switched for this hauntingly beautiful woman that stood before them.

"Red eyes…and a crippling demonic aura," Saizō muttered as he started trembling, "So the legends are true…! The most fearsome of all the Yōkai: _**VAMPIRE**!_"

Moka-sama ignored Saizō and turned her attention towards Yūji with a slight glare, making him gulp. "Hm, I've never seen something like you around these parts. I wonder what you are, Fudō…" Her voice was very different now. Instead of that soft and cutesy voice from before, she now sounded dominant and mature, giving off an air of confidence that rivaled or even dwarfed Yūji's own.

"Well, we can talk later," he promised, "Gotta take out the trash first."

"Agreed, so I'll handle this," the Vampire volunteered as she approached Saizou. She let out a yawn before beckoning the Ogre with a finger, "Come on, I thought you wanted to play. So let's play~."

Saizō growled out of frustration, being goaded by the Vampire's taunting, ignoring his instincts to flee, the Orc charged ahead to seize Moka-sama. The Vampire side-stepped the charge, getting behind Saizou before delivering a bone-crushing kick to Saizō's back, sending him crashing through the forest and disappearing into the crashing woods.

"Know your place," she smirked.

"She's strong…" Yuki muttered.

"No kidding," her brother agreed. Footsteps were heard as Yūji had focused his attention to Moka-sama, eyeing the rosary that was still in his hand. "Oh, here you go."

The Vampire took back her item, wiping some dust off it with a finger before returning her attention to Yūji and Yuki, "So, what exactly are you two?"

"Long story short, we're a special race of Dragon; born human before our DNA and bodies changes when we come of age," Yūji explained.

"So you _were_ human," Moka-sama realized. It would explain why Yūji was so quick to defend his views on Humanity earlier.

"We chose our path of evolution and have reached a new plain of existence," Yuki continued, "We are…Manakytes."

"Hm…Ma-na-kyte," Moka-sama mouthed. "Well, you showed you can hold your own against trash like Saizō, so I guess I can keep you two around. Just remember to take care of the other me or you'll regret it." Snapping the rosary back onto its chain, her features had reverted back to how Moka previously appeared, the Vampire falling from exhaustion as Yūji caught her unconscious form.

"Well, things may be more interesting than we thought, Yuki," Yūji mused as he couldn't help but smile at Moka's cute, sleeping visage.

* * *

It was later that Moka had started rising from her sleep, looking up at Yuki who was staring back at the Vampire.

"Yuki…chan," Moka groaned, sitting up from the girl's lap.

"You OK?" Yūji asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright," she nodded. "I'm guessing you saw the other me?"

"Good guess. And since we saw your true form, it's only fair that we tell you what we are," he reasoned.

"Are you Lizardmen or something?"

"Hardly; we're Manakytes," he corrected.

"I've never heard of that kind of Yōkai before…"

"We're a special breed of both Human and Dragon DNA that have existed since the beginning of time and space before given physical form by the Crimson Dragon, or God if you wanna get technical," Yūji explained.

"And you've existed since creation?" Moka gaped.

"Oh no, not us," Yūji denied. "Trust me, Yuki and I are still very well within our teens. We were born just like anyone else. There are just some of us out there and that have existed throughout history that are very powerful; basically as strong as gods."

"So…you and your sister are basically dragon people," Moka summarized.

"That's about as simple as it gets," he nodded. He pulled his right sleeves back to reveal a crimson-red tattoo of a serpentine creature with a single wing and a head, running along his forearm. "This is a mark that tells people (who know what we are) we're Manakytes."

Yuki revealed her own mark, "All naturally-born Manakytes bear this same mark…"

"It looks so refined, like a tattoo," Moka observed. "Hard to believe it's a birthmark… And can all of you use fire like before?"

"Just me and my mother," Yūji answered. "We're each born with an elemental affinity but we don't change until we come of age, basically around 13. Before then we're still human. I...hope this doesn't change anything between us, Moka."

No! Of course not," she denied, "You two are my friends and nothing will ever change that!"

"Good, cuz I'd hate to lose a friend over something like this," Yūji smiled.

Yuki nodded, "And you looked cute while you were sleeping…"

"I think it'd be safer if we walked you to your dorm, Moka," Yūji offered. "Wouldn't want anything bad happen to you."

"Thank you, Yūji-kun, Yuki-chan," the Vampire smiled.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: OK, so this is the first chapter, obviously. I'm really doing this because I was bored. Anyway, Yuki and Yūji are OCs done by me. Rosario+ Vampire belongs to Ikeda Akihisa and mentioning of the Crimson Dragon is from Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds, which is owned by Takahashi Kazuki. Rest in peace, 5Ds, rest in peace. Anyway, the Manakyte race is something I've developed. Sorry if this seemed short, since I thought I should follow the Rosario story for a while.**


	6. Guardian Chronicles

Pendragon High, the high school division of Pendragon Academy that makes up one of the eight buildings that occupy the area. It's here, that a certain class attends classes. The class had thirty seats, with some students missing, and they were chatting amongst themselves as any teens would.  
"Everyone, fall in!" Kuso Shogo (Seat #00) called as he tried to bring the class to order. He was a fair-skinned young man, with a military-style haircut, and coal-black eyes . He wore the high school uniform, a red jacket with grey pants and black white indoor shoes. underneath his jacket was a white shirt and red tie that matched the jacket.

Most of the male students wore the same style of uniform while the girls wore their own variation; a gray pleated skirt and red bowtie being the only differences.

The seat next to Shogo was occupied by Shikikagami Sanae (Seat #01). She had long, braided, green hair and gold eyes, dressed neatly in the school uniform as she looked over to another seat across from her. "How are you feeling, O'Connor-sama?"

"F-Fine..." the boy replied nervously. Richard O'Connor (Seat #03) was a young boy, with short brown hair, parted in the center, and green eyes behind a pair of glasses. On his desk was a book on Egyptology.

The tallest boy in the class, sitting between Richard and Sanae, held up a sign that read**, "**_**The first day back is always the hardest, O'Connor."**_Yukinojo Chiaki (Seat #02) was the tallest kid in the class, topping at 7'8". His mouth was covered by a red and black checkered scarf, leaving the upper half of his head visible; his short black hair, brown eyes and fair skin.

"Right, thank you, Yukinojo-san," Richard greeted. Chiaki gave him an eye smile in return.

"Wonder who the new teacher's gonna be," the girl in the next seat mused. Kurushina Misato (Seat #04) was a young teen girl with long purple hair, tied in a ponytail, and had emerald-green eyes. She was in uniform, except having the top of her blouse being open and being without a tie.

"Just pray this one ain't a bore," Jaga Goemon (Seat #05) sighed. He had a mohawk last year, but was forced to shave it off and now has his regular brown hair.

"20...40...60..80," Majutsushi Jin (Seat #06) counted as he grinned victoriously. He felt his whitish hair stand on ends as a greedy twinkle shone in his brown eyes.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be gambling," Nekozawa Hana (Seat #07) glared. She was a pale-skinned girl with straight, short black hair that framed her face as the edge of her hair was in fringes, as well as chestnut-colored eyes that were shielded by a pair of wire frame, rectangular glasses. She wore skull & spider-shaped ornaments in her hair.

"Of course not," Jin denied, "This is the money I won from this past weekend. 90...100..110..."

Hana simply rolled her eyes at Jin's idiocy. He was always money hungry.

Takashima Daichi (Seat #08) sat in his seat quietly as he strummed his guitar. He had grey eyes, black hair.

Ryunosuke Yokoshima (Seat #09) was stacking Oreo cookies at his desk, humming happily to himself as he ate one at a time. His brown hair was spiked, with his blue eyes having a shine that resembled that of a little kid.

Kako Kamiyami (Seat #10) sat quietly, letting his air of superiority speak for him. His neatly-combed blond hair was clean as he sat quietly. _'Babbling idiots,' _he dismissed mentally.

The girl next to him had long, pepper-black hair in two long ponytails on the sides of her head, and big doe-like hazel eyes that made her so cute. Her dark-skinned gave her an exotic appearance while she quietly, eating a banana. _'Banana~...'_ Masami Michiru (Seat #11) thought blissfully.

Koremitsu Saisen (Seat #12) was polishing a gun he was hiding under his desk. Unlike Shogo, who appeared to be a military buff, Saisen just liked guns.

"You do realize that we're not supposed to have guns in school, right, Koremitsu-san?" Mitsuhide Shinji (Seat #13): reminded. Indigo hair and eyes, short, centre-parted, twin antennae sticking out.

Saisen turned to Shinji and glared, "What, you gonna rat me out?"

"I don't really care if you get caught or not," Shinji shrugged before glaring back, "But if the Princess is hurt because of you...you will pay, dearly. Saisen gulped as he scooted his desk closer to the next one.

The seat next to Saisen was occupied by Shiro, (Seat #14), a young man in uniform and wearing a lab coat, who had red eyes and short silver hair that is centre-parted. He was playing with a set of chemicals and he was grinning maniacally. "Let's see what I can make this time~!"

"Please let us get a hot guy... Please let us get a hot guy...," Kurono Kurumu (Seat #15) prayed. She was a petite, yet busty, young woman with light ocean-blue hair, tied back with a purple ribbon with a star on it. She has deep purple eyes and thick eyelashes. She wore a different uniform to the other female students; having a red vest and a long-sleeved white shirt with the bowtie. She also had a pair of white knee socks rolled down a bit.

"Miss Kurono, is wishing for our teacher being a man really that important?" Shawna (Seat #16) asked. She was a young and beautiful girl with long blond hair and brilliant green eyes.

"It'll give me something to focus on," Kurumu answered. "Our last teacher bailed on us!"

"That's because of the extreme personalities in our class," she sweat-dropped.

Shirayuki Mizore (Seat #17) sat quietly at her desk while having something akin to a stick in her mouth. She had a skin tone that was light, almost like snow, and had long, yet messy, light-purple hair that contrasted with her blue eyes. However, she was dressed differently from everyone else. While she wore the girls' skirt, she also wore a white sweatshirt with long dark-blue sleeves, a black singlet underneath, and a yellow pendant around her neck. She wore long, dark & light purple-striped stockings with white shoes and has a belt tied to her left leg.

"So hungry..." Riza Wildman (Seat #19) groaned as she slumped over her desk. Her gold eyes had a kind of glow to them, contrasting with her short red hair and lightly-tanned skin.

Busujima Saeko (Seat #20) sighed as she rubbed Riza's back, "And yet the bell hasn't even rung yet." Her long, violet hair draped down her back neatly as she looked on Riza with her kind, blue, eyes. "You need to something about these cravings of yours."

"But I can't help it...!" Riza whined childishly.

Huddled together as always were the Hasuma quintuplets. The eldest was Ryūga who had a tanned skin tone and silvery hair that was slicked back with two bangs framing his face and a short ponytail. His eyes were red. The two identical girls with long black hair and bangs framing their faces were Kat and Nanako. The two ways to tell them apart was that Kat wore a bow ribbon in her hair and Nanako's hair was braided, also Nanako had blue eyes while Kat's were red like Ryūga's. Ryūji and Ryūki were almost identical as well, with long hair. The only differences they shared in appearance was that Ryūki's hair was auburn and he had green eyes while Ryūji's hair was dark and he had blue eyes. Also, Ryūji's hair was wild while Ryūki's was neat and braided like Nanako's.

"As long as he's competent," said Ryūga (Seat #21).

"Don't try to scare him away, Ryūga-niisama," said Nanako (Seat #25).

"Hey, if the new teacher's a sissy, he deserves to be scared off by Aniki," said Ryūji (Seat #23).

"But we need to respect our teachers," said Ryūki (Seat #24) only to end up in a headlock by Kat (Seat #22).

"Oh, come on Ryū-chan! Stop being such a goody-goody!" she scolded playfully. The Hasuma quintuplets, as different as they were, were a tight-knit group. "Besides, scaring them is fun!"

"What you call fun, _I_ call traumatic," Ryūki frowned. She pinched his cheek. "Stop it!"

Ryūji laughed as Ryūga smirked with Nanako trying to convince her sister to release Ryūki.

"Ano, minna-san, could you please behave?" Katsura Kotonoha (Seat #17) requested. She was a light-skinned girl with long black hair that went down her back like a curtain and she had big, doe-like, brown eyes. She was the Class Representative and wore the regular school uniform neatly.

Holding onto a briefcase was Devlin Amakusa (Seat #28). His black hair was kept short, save for the bangs on the right half of his face which were long and covers the right half of his face. His visible blue eye scanned the room, thankful that he was in the company of such fine ladies again this semester. He was also wearing a grey paperboy cap. Devlin was popular because he was an aspiring makeup artist, even offering his skills to the Drama Club.

A small figure in the back sat quietly as she was clocked in a black shawl and hood. What could be seen of her was her big green eyes and strands of silver hair that complimented her chocolate-brown skin.

The girl next to her was of similar skin color, but had short blonde hair and a single blue eye while the other was covered by her hair. Unlike everyone else, she was dressed in a black dress, pantyhose, gloves and boots.

The two last students Hikari Rei (Seat #29) and Akari Reika (Seat #30) were cousins, sharing brown hair and matching green eyes. However, Rei's hair was short while Reika wore her hair in a ponytail that was tied at the base of her skull.

"Reika-chan, what do you think our new homeroom teacher will be like?" Rei asked.

"We'll just have to wait, Rei-kun," said Reika.

It was then that the bell had rung.

* * *

The security guard at the front gate was closing it shut, not noticing a last body that was making his way over.

"Fuck...dammit! Just had to be late on the fist day," the runner panicked as he picked up speed. "Heads up!" he called as the guard turned, crying out as he ducked down as the boy jumped onto the fence and started climbing over it. He dropped down on the other side, feet stomping as he looked up and grinned, "Yeah, perfect landing!"

"Hey! You can't hop the fence!" the security guard exclaimed.

"Oh, it's OK," the boy placated as he turned to the guard. His blue eyes had a shine to them and his black hair was spiked, looking like horns, as there were streaks of red in his locks. He wore a pair of gray jeans, black & red sneakers along with a black shirt. Around his neck was a sword-shaped pendant and he wore a red leather jacket with black shoulder & elbow pads. "I'm the new teacher!"

"Huh, so you are," the guard acknowledged as he glanced at the ID card. "Why are you late?"

"...slept in," the boy sweatdropped.

"Aren't you little young to be teaching?"

"Yes, yes I am," he nodded.

The security guard smiled, "Well, it's good that youngsters like you are taking others' education seriously if you're taking your own time to teach! Where are you heading?"

"Pendragon High," he answered.

"OK, it's the brick building over on the left, down that way," the guard pointed. "Just go straight down this road and make a left when you reach the main building. The second building after that is the High School. And try not to be late next time, or else I'll lock ya out," he joked.

"Noted," the boy grinned as he started running and waved, "Thanks, Pops!"

"Wow, that kid can run," the security guard whistled.

The runner turned at the main building, going left as instructed as he reached a building. "Not that one," he muttered as he continued. He saw the red-brick school and grinned, "THAT ONE!" He spotted a drain pipe and started climbing, climbing quickly as he reached the second floor and spotted an open window. Grinning to himself, he jumped up and flew into the room through the window, exclaiming, _"OK, let's get started!"_ in English. He blinked when he noticed a school full of kids and a teacher in the middle of class, all staring at him like he was crazy and the female teacher blushing brightly. "Hm... This isn't 2-F is it?"

"The room...is at the end of the hall," the teacher guided shakily as she pointed.

The spiky-haired man looked to the window and looked out to his left, seeing the window of his target classroom and nodded, "OK, thanks for the help." Much to everyone's shock, he jumped out of the window as they all rushed to see if he feel or not. Much to their surprise, he was clutching to the bricks of the outer wall, pushing himself along as he climbed to the end of the building. Boys and girls took out the phones and cameras, recording the event as they laughed and cheered him on to make it.

Kotonoha suddenly heard tapping at the window. She rushed to it but saw no one there. Looking down, she gasped and backed away as she saw a boy hanging from the window ledge.

"What's wrong, Rep?" Saisen asked.

"There's someone out here," she alerted, "hanging from the window!"

The other students of class 2-F all rushed to the windows and gaped as they saw the man hanging off the ledge.

Saisen was the first to speak up, perplexed by what he was seeing. "What the fuck?"

"Took the words right outta my mouth, along with half the class," Daichi agreed.

"Is he OK?" Yokoshima asked.

"I can't see...! Move," Kat whined.

"What kind of fool hangs off the ledge of a window from 3 storeys high?" Kamiyami asked.

"Maybe this guy," Shiro grinned.

The guy tapped on the glass, getting everyone's attention as they looked at him, seeing him point to the front window.

"I think he wants us to let him in," Ryūki suggested.

"Why should we? This guy looks like a total weirdo," Ryūji frowned.

Shinji was the one to make his way to the window, opening it as he saw the man swing over and climb in, the boy helping him in as he fell on his rear and caught his breath. "Are you alright, sir?"

"Yeah...just gimme a minute...gotta catch my breath," he panted as he tried to calm down. "Note to self, don't hang off the side of a building too long," he muttered, "Arms...burning..." He took a deep breath and sighed, standing as he looked over the entirety of the class. Nodding to himself, he went to the chalkboard and wrote out a name. He turned to the children and spoke, "OK, so my name's Fudō Yūji; and starting today, I'm the new teacher! Oh, before I forget...is this class 2-F?"

All eyes were wide, the students staring at the young man that stood before them. Standing before them was a guy, probably the same age as them, declaring that he was their new teacher.

"HE'S HOT!" Kat, Misato, and Kurumu cried out, snapping everyone else out of it. The three girls blinked and looked at each other from their own desks, glaring as lightning sparked from their eyes and clashed.

Yūji looked clueless as he looked to Richard and asked, "Did I miss something?"

"They're just fortunate that this won't be so boring," Richard chuckled nervously.

"I hope not, cuz bad things happen when I get bored," Yūji nodded with crossed arms. He groaned as he clutched his stomach, feeling it rumble out of hunger. "So hungry..." He reached into his bag and pulled out a small toaster and a pack of Pop-Tarts, grinning as he spotted and outlet and plugged in the toaster before putting in the Pop-Tarts and setting it on.

"What are you doing?" Ryūji asked.

Yūji looked to him. "What does it look like? Toasting Pop-Tarts," he answered incredulously.

"Got any more?" Yokoshima asked.

"Only grabbed one since I was in a rush," Yūji sighed.

"Do you always carry a toaster in your bag?" Riza asked.

"Just this one, since it's small enough," Yūji answered as he sat in front of the toaster. It stopped and popped the pastries up, with Yūji grabbing them as he joyously grabbed them and started eating. "Strawberry..." he mumbled happily. He got up and took a seat on the front desk, eyeing the students as they stared back at him. "OK, I can pretty much guess the most probable question some of you are thinking. 'Who the fuck is this weirdo?' Am I right?" Ryuji raised his hand. "Yeah?"

"Did you escape from an insane asylum?" Ryūji asked.

"...Does finishing training at a facility to fight monsters count as an insane asylum?" he countered.

"Huh?"

"Kidding," Yūji joked. "Anyway, crazy is just a matter of perspective. It all depends on what you're prepared to do in life that matter the most. OK, moving on then..." He looked into his bag, before turning back to the students, "OK, I just realized I don't have my roster... Odds are I left back in the hotel room. Well, whatever, I'll just play as is. It's safe to assume that I don't know any of you, while none of you know me, right?" They all nodded. "Good, then we can all get acquainted. So what we're gonna do is introduce ourselves and do a little talking so I can familiarize myself with you all. Um...let's start with you," he allowed, pointing to Shogo.

Shogo stood up and bowed before he saluted, "Sir! My name is Kuso Shogo, sir! I know my name means 'One Ministry's Damned', sir! No need to mention it, sir!"

"Ah...at ease, soldier," Yūji said, "And please, don't yell so much..."

"Thank you, sir!" Shogo saluted," Understood, sir!"

"Um...well, since we started from there, you can go next," Yūji allowed Sanae.

"Wait, sensei!" Kurumu raised her hand. "I got a question for you!"

"Ah, and you are..." Yūji began.

"Kurono Kurumu, sensei," Kurumu winked. "I want to know, are you against teachers and students having affairs?"

Yūji could only stare at the bluenette, blinking with confusion in his eyes. "...Huh?"

"Kurono-san, that's so inappropriate!" Kotonoha scolded. She bowed apologetically to Yuji. "Sumimasen, sensei! Please, don't pay Kuruno-san's question any mind. She was joking."

"Who's joking? I was wondering if he was open to sexual relations," said Kurumu.

"Kurono-san!" cried Kotonoha.

"Something tells me I'm totally lost here," Yūji mumbled. He had no idea what these girls were talking about.

"Sensei?" Sanae asked. "You wanted me to introduce myself?" she reminded.

"Oh, yes! Please, sweetie, speak," Yūji allowed.

"I'm Shikikagami Sanae, sensei," she bowed, "I'm a maid for Richard O'Connor-sama."

"And that's..."

"Oh, that's me, sensei," Richard called as he raised his hand.

"Oh, OK then," Yūji nodded. "Anything else I should know about you, Sanae?"

"She's a super klutz!" Kamiyami laughed before he felt a piece of chalk hit him in the forehead. He glared at the source, Yūji, and blinked as he felt a dark presence coming from the new teacher.

The area around Yūji's eyes had darkened, his eyes glowing faintly as everyone cringed a little as they saw an eerie red aura emanating from his body. "Not talking to you, fucker," Yūji growled as he eyed Kamiyami like a predator. The blonde gulped loudly and shrunk in his seat and Yūji's current personality reverted back to its original state.

Kat jeered, "That's what you get for speaking out of turn, Kako-_chan_~"

"You were saying, Sanae?" prompted Yūji.

"Well...I tend to be...very clumsy," Sanae slumped.

"Nothing wrong with that," Yūji smiled. "There's a reason we fall; it's so we can get back up. OK, next up?" Chiaki raised his hand and Yūji blinked, "Wow, you're a big dude. ...Stand up for a minute." Chiaki complied and stood up, towering over Yūji and almost reaching the ceiling. "Oh, shit...OK, you're a really big dude! Um...you can sit down now." Chiaki nodded and sat back down. "And you are?" Chiaki took out a sketchpad and flipped the pages before turning it so Yuji could read his name. "Yukinojo Chiaki?" Chiaki nodded. "OK..." Shinji raised his hand. "Oh, yes. What is it?"

Shinji stood up, bowed, and said, "You must be wondering why Yukinojo-san chose to respond using a sketchpad, am I right, sensei?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't," Yūji admitted.

"It is because Yukinojo-san has taken a vow of silence," said Shinji. Chiaki nodded in confirmation. "He will not speak a word until the beginning of the next school year."

"...I'm almost afraid to ask why," Yūji sweatdropped. Chiaki wrote in his sketchpad and turned it around so Yuji could read. "Tradition...?"

"Members of Yukinojo-san's family are artists, but they have a tradition where they will take a vow of silence which would last for at least a year," said Shinji.

"You seem to know a lot about him," Yūji noted.

"Oh, Yukinojo-san's family has been close to mine for years," Shinji said. "And he told me what to say once he's taken his one year vow of silence."

There was the drifting feeling that Yūji had met a group of kids that were just as weird, if not more so, than he was. Might as well keep the ball rolling. "OK...next?" He looked to Richard, the boy blushing as he looked down into his book. "Something wrong?"

"I'm sorry," Sanae apologized, "O'Connor-sama is very shy, even around teachers."

"Sorry about that," Yūji apologized as he moved to the next student, looking to Misato. "I guess you're next then."

"Kurushina Misato!" she said as she jumped to her seat. "And sensei, we're glad you're not an old fart."

"...Thanks," he blinked. Yūji couldn't tell whether to be complimented or insulted, but there was something about this girl that was definitely interesting. So he decided to move on as he looked to Goemon. "You're next, man."

"Jaga Goemon, and I love to dance," said Goemon. "How about you, teach?"

Yūji couldn't help but blush as he looked to the side, "Weird shit happens...when I dance."

"Weird...?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," Yūji dismissed quickly as he looked to the next row. "Next...!"

"Nekozawa Hana," she introduced calmly, "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, sensei."

"Is there anything...unique about you that I should know?"

"Hana-chan is an excellent poet!" Ruby spoke up.

"R-Ruby...!" Hana blushed.

"Oh, sounds interesting," Yūji beamed. "Can I hear a piece?"

"...Maybe later," she blushed.

"Later then," he nodded. "OK, who's next?"

"Takashima Daichi," Daichi spoke up as he strummed his guitar. "Let's make this a rockin' school year, sensei!"

Yūji beamed, "Oh, you play?"

"Sure do! Part of the light music club!" Daichi grinned. "Come by when you got time to see us practice!"

"I'll remember that," Yūji nodded. Things were looking up, seeing as there were at least a few normal kids, from what he could feel. "OK, who's next?" He saw Yokoshima waving his hand. "You then?"

Yokoshima stood up and boisterously introduced himself, "I'm Ryuunosuke-Magi Yokoshima!"

"Wow, what a set of lungs you got there," Yūji chuckled as he cleaned out his ears with a pinkie. "There's something different about you, isn't there?"

Yokoshima taps his head and beams, "Steel plate in my skull!"

"...Huh?"

"I got shot once," Yokoshima explained, "I didn't die and there was no problem and..." He trails off for a few seconds with a far off look in his eyes before continuing, "...I don't think there was any permanent damage."

_'Yeah, this just keeps getting better,'_ Yūji sighed mentally. "OK, and next... Oh, it's you," he frowned.

Kamiyami smirked and stood up. "I'm Kako Kamiyami, and sensei, you need to only know that I am better than everyone in this class!"

"OK, I'll be sure to forget your name and face tomorrow," Yūji remarked. "Next, please!" he saw Michiru raising her hand and smiled, "OK, that means you."

"Masami Michiru, and I love bananas!"

"Aw, aren't you just adorable," Yūji beamed. _'It's a good thing I can remember all this stuff._' "Anything else?"

"I'm in the gymnastics club, and I'm super flexible," Michiru added.

"Awesome." He turned his eyes on Saisen. "You're next?"

"That's right," Saisen nodded, "Koremitsu Saizen, and there's nothing really special about me. I just like guns."

"OK." Yūji looked to Shinji and smiled, "Ah, you're next then! OK, gimme whatcha got."

Shinji stood up and bowed. "My name is Mitsuhide Shinji, and I am the bodyguard of Hime-sama."

Shawna interjected, "We're just childhood friends."

"Aw, that's sweet," Yūji smiled. "Sounds a bit like a fairy tale to me. OK, who's next?"

Shiro stood up and said, "My name is Shiro."

"And...?" Yuji asked.

"Just Shiro. No last name," Shiro answered. "Like 'Cher' or 'Madonna'." He actually did have a last name or he just didn't want to mention it.

"...Something tells me my brain's gonna melt if I try to figure it out," Yūji sighed, "So if you're OK with it, I'm gonna move on." Shiro nodded and sat back down as Yūji looked to Kurumu. "Oh, it's you. Ku...Kurono, right?"

"That's right, sensei," she stood up before giving him a wink, "And I want you to know that my measurements are...

"He doesn't need to know that, Kurono-san...!" Kotonoha interrupted with a fierce blush. She bowed deeply and apologized, "I'm sorry, sensei... Kurono-san gets bored easily and she tends to get a little crazy sometimes."

"It's no problem, really," Yūji dismissed. "And you would be next," he smiled.

Shawna stood and bowed, "Yes, I am Shawna Fyona Francesca De Genovia, and it is a pleasure to meet you, sensei."

"Another foreigner," he smiled.

"And she's a princess," Saisen spoke up

Yūji blinked, "Wow, really?"

"Only of a small country," Shawna blushed.

"Still, it's not everyday I meet royalty," he acknowledged. "Wait, so Mitsuhide was serious when he said he was your bodyguard?"

Shinji cocked an eyebrow, "Why would I even joke about that?"

"Uh...just found it a little strange is all," Yūji dismissed. He turned his attention to Kotonoha and smiled, "You're next, missy."

It was Kotonoha's turn to bow and greeted, "Katsura Kotonoha; nice to meet you."

"She rivals Kurumu when it comes to breast size," Kat quipped.

"Kat-san!"

"But it's true, ain't it?" Kat was instantly behind Kotonoha and groping her from behind. "Just look at these babies!"

"Hey, don't rub it in!" Kurumu snapped.

"Stop it, Kat-san...!" Kotonoha begged.

"I mean sometimes it just pisses me off how big they are!" Kat added. She gave them a firm squeeze, causing Kotonoha to moan.

"M-Moving on then..." Yūji blushed as he turned his attention to the next seat, blinking as he saw an empty desk. "Somebody absent?"

"No, Shirayuki-san's just hiding behind your desk," Shinji answered.

"Huh-WHOA!" Yūji jumped as he turned to see Mizore peeking out from behind the desk, her gaze intensifying as she stared at him. "You're...in the 18th seat then...?"

"Shirayuki Mizore...sensei," Mizore blushed as she showed him a sealed lollipop. "Want one?"

"Oh, hell yeah," he grinned as he accepted the gift. She smiled a little before vanishing, returning to her seat as Yūji sat back on his desk. He opened it up and grinned as he put the candy in his mouth, "Cherry, yeah... OK, who's next?"

"Right here," Riza called with a raised hand, "I'm Riza Wildman, and I'm the strongest chick in school!"

"Yeah?"

"I can prove it if ya want," she challenged.

"No thanks, I can't fight girls...after Erza-nee," he blanched in a hushed tone. "Moving on..."

Saeko stood up and bowed, "Busujima Saeko, and I hope our time together will be very interesting, Fudō-sensei."

"Likewise," Yūji returned.

"Hey, Fudō-sensei's mine," Kurumu declared, "I saw him first!"

"Technically, Kotonoha saw him first," Kat reminded, "But I call dibs!"

"Oh, screw that!"

"The rules of dib-calling are unwritten, yet unbreakable," Misato added. "But we could _share _him if we want..."

"I can't believe we're actually talking about this," Saisen groaned.

"Wow, I didn't think I'd get this much attention on my first day," Yūji remarked.

"With an entrance like yours, anyone would," Ryūga reminded.

"OK, so who's next?"

"That'd be me, sensei," Ryūga called as he stood up along with his siblings. "Hasuma Ryuga, eldest brother!"

"Katherine Hasuma, eldest sister!" announced Kat.

"Hasuma Nanako, youngest sister," introduced Neko.

"Hasuma Ryuki , second eldest brother," Ryūki said.

"And Hasuma Ryuji, youngest brother," Ryūji finished.

"And together we're the HASUMA QUINTUPLETS!" they announced together, striking the Go-Onger group pose. Ryūga stood in the centre with arms crossed as Ryūki stood to his left with his one arm pointed in the air as Nanako mirrored him on Ryuga's right side. Kat was next to Nanako and pointing to the right on one knee while Ryūji knelt next to Ryūki, pointing to the left.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," grumbled Ryūga. It was Nanako's idea for them to have a group pose since there were five of them, like a Super Sentai.

"That was great," Yūji clapped, "You guys perform?"

"It was Nana-neechan's idea," said Ryūki.

"Never met a set of five siblings aside from mine," he added.

"You have siblings too, sensei?" Neko asked.

"Four others, yeah," Yūji nodded. "But we'll get to that later. Next up..."

"I'm Devlin Amakusa," said Devlin as he stood up, taking off his cap as he bowed. "A pleasure to meet you, sensei. Please refer to me to any of your female relatives if they need some help applying their makeup fabulously for special occasions." He flicked his wrist and Yūji caught a card in his hand. "My card, sensei."

Yūji stared at the card and nodded to Devlin, "Thanks... Um, next?"

"Allow me to speak," Hedyeh called as she stood up, "This is Ayse Khadim, princess of the Khadim family, and I am her attendant, Hedyeh. A pleasure."

"Hey, more royalty," Yūji smiled, "Must be my lucky day!" He couldn't see that Ayse was blushing, since she was covered and sat so far from the back.

The final two stood and Rei spoke, "Hikari Rei."

"Akari Reika," Reika added.

They bowed and chorused, "Nice to meet you, sensei!"

"They're cousins," Shinji added.

"I see it," Yūji nodded as he saw their resemblance.

"Your turn! Your turn!" Kurumu asked quickly, "OK, sensei, how old are you? Where do you come from? What's your favorite color? What's your sign? What's your favorite food? What are your hobbies? What's your type of girl? Are you single? If you are...WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?!"

"Kurono-san, calm down," Kotonoha placated. The bluenette was red and hyperventilating. She was clearly nervous and impatient, but it was getting more serious than before.

Yūji blinked and answered, "Well, I'm 19, I'm from Neo-Domino, my color of choice is mostly red; then black, gold and silver, I'm a Leo, I'll eat anything with meat in it, I duel, dunno about type...and I guess it's OK," he shrugged.

"YES! YES! YAHOO-HOO~!" Kurumu cried as she jumped around, her bust bouncing with each jump.

"She's lost to us," Daichi sighed.

"Never seen Kurumu-chan so happy," Yokoshima added.

"Hey, you better let me get him when you're finished," Misato demanded.

"Same here!" Kat cried.

"Onee-chan...!" Nanako blushed.

"What? He's fresh," Kat quipped, "You can tell he's never been on a date before and Kurono's not gonna go all the way with him on the first date. He's clearly a virgin!"

"Should I even ask what's going on?" Yūji asked.

Kat grinned, "See?"

"Moving on," Shinji said as he raised his hand, "You mentioned you had siblings."

"Yeah, there's Yuri, Erza, Yuki, and Yumi," Yūji listed. "I'm basically the kid in the middle, and Yuki's my twin."

"Wow, we've got more in common than I thought," Neko beamed.

_**"What do your parents do, sensei?"**_ Chiaki signed.

"My mom's a doctor and my dad's a scientist," Yūji answered.

"That must make you...mega smart!" Yokoshima accused with a pause.

"Graduated from Duel Academy early, actually..."

"You're even a grad student?! Wow, you're getting cooler by the second!" Kurumu beamed excitedly.

"I'll say," Kat grinned, _'There's something different about this guy...'_

"Hey, tell us about your sister," Jin demanded. "Is she hot?"

"I'm wondering if your brother's as cute as you," Misato smirked.

"Evil...psychotic...sadistic...insane," Yūji mumbled.

"I'm guessing he doesn't wanna talk about his siblings," Richard whispered.

"Yeah, you're probably right, kiddo," Misato agreed.

Daichi raised his hand and asked, "So, you'll be teaching us stuff right?"

"I dunno what exactly, but I can teach you guys anything I know," Yūji supplied.

"Anything...?" Ruby started getting the weirdest thoughts in her head as she started imagining...things. "Oh...I'm sure you will teach me...many, _many _things, sensei~"

Yūji heard this and blinked. "Is...she OK?"

"Sometimes I wonder that myself," Hana sighed. Ruby had a dazed look and was drooling with flushed cheeks and a huge grin.

"She probably needs a cold shower," Misato joked.

Yūji blinked as he checked himself. "Come to think of it...I probably need one too. All that running around really works up a sweat and it takes me forever until I realize."

"I'll scrub your back for you!" Kurumu volunteered.

"You can't!" Kotonoha denied.

"I always have a hard time with my back, now that you mention it," Yūji mused.

Yokoshima blinked, "Our teach is..."

"A clueless virgin," Daichi finished.

"Wait, then what does that make us?"

"Oh, shut up..."

* * *

_**Girls' Locker Room...**_

"Oh, God, I think I really am in love~" Kurumu blushed. She and the rest of the girls of Class 2-F were in the locker rooms, changing into their gym clothes. Their newest topic of discussion was their new homeroom teacher.

"Kurono-san, he's a teacher here," Kotonoha reminded.

"What does that matter?" The bluenette couldn't hold back her fawning, "He's young, he's handsome, and his cluelessness is just adorable! Don't you know that love has no boundaries~!?"

"This isn't some fairy tale," Hana lectured, "This is reality."

"Yes, and now Yūji-sensei is a part of my reality~" Kurumu swooned.

"Yup, we lost her," Kat sneered before groping Kurumu from behind. "Hm, looks like you've gotten bigger over the break, Ku-chan!"

"And I've worked to keep my body in shape," Kurumu supported.

"Same goes for Koto-chi!" Kat grinned as she groped Kotonoha next.

"Kat-san, stop it..." Kotonoha blushed.

"Yeah, Onee-chan, she's doesn't need the groping," Neko retorte. She gasped as Kat was instantly behind her, grabbing her sister as well. "Hey...!"

The eldest Hasuma sister grinned, "And of course, my dear little sister's no slouch either~!"

"How about me!" Michiru called, "How are mine?"

Kat examined them next and smiled, "They're getting better!"

"Yay!"

"Wonder what the teach is doing," Misato mused.

"He said he had to report to Chairman Kruger and Vice-Chairman Viola," Hana recalled, "Odds are he's meeting with them now."

"Do you think he knows them?" Saya asked.

"It's a possibility, but I can't be certain about any relation they may have without pertinent data," Hana reasoned.

"I'm curious about his siblings, though," Ruby mentioned, "Fudō-sensei seemed a bit distressed when we asked about them..."

"He probably has his reasons for not talking about them," Saeko supported.

"Yeah, so we should just drop it and not bother the teach about it," Riza agreed.

"But Fudō-sensei certainly is kind," Shawna added, "He even stood up to Mr. Kako when he was being rude."

"That guy can never shut his mouth," Hedyeh sneered.

"It's a good thing Sensei shut him up quick too," Reika smiled.

* * *

Yūji opened the door to the Chairman's office, peeking in as he walked in slowly. "Avon calling," he grinned as he entered. He was suddenly attacked by a woman that captured him in a hug, the hugger being a taller woman with long, light-brown hair and had gentle violet eyes. She was dressed in a lavender one-piece dress with a white tassel going down her front that was decorated with small gold wings and other trimming, lavender pants and black shin-high boots.

"Oh, my little Yūji!" she cried, "It's so good to see you again~!"

"Shizu-mama...!" Yūji mumbled, "Too tight...gonna..."

"You know what'll happen, Shizuru," a woman at the desk called. "If you smother him like that any longer then he'll fall asleep. Then this visit would be pointless." She was a beautiful, regal-looking, young woman with long, dark-blue hair and green eyes. She wore a blue jacket, white midriff-baring shirt, black pants and a white collar.

"Natsu-mama," Yūji greeted with a smile as Shizuru released him.

Her firm visage changed to become a little more delicate as she greeted Yūji with a small smile. "It's good to see you, Yūji. I know it's been a while since we last spoke face to face."

"A couple of months isn't that bad, Natsu-mama," he supported.

"We really did miss you though, Yūji," Shizuru smiled as she hugged him from behind. "Isn't that right, Natsuki?"

Natsuki blushed a bit before coughing, bringing attention to herself as she regained her demeanor. "So, I take it you met with your class."

"Yeah, I did," Yūji nodded, "They're weird, but I like them." Well, most of them. Kamiyami didn't make a very good first impression.

"And you're becoming the center of attention here," she added.

"Well, I never liked staying still," he quipped.

"You've always been the quick rascal, Yūji," Shizuru remarked.

"Still, you should remember the reason why you're here," Natsuki reminded, her demeanor turning even more serious.

Yūji's own demeanor changed almost completely, turning serious. "Yes."

"Any sign of _them?_"

Yūji got down on a single knee, bowing before the women, and answered, "No sign yet. It's very possible they're sticking to the shadows of night, as predicted in reports."

"Yes, they tend to stay out of sight these days during the day," Natsuki nodded.

"However, there have been reports of property damage around the Academy grounds," Shizuru notified. "Luckily, no one is hurt, but the signs are becoming more prominent. Not just damage, but some signs of claw marks on walls and the like are sighted by the students."

"It may not look like it, but the student population is definitely afraid," Natsuki frowned. "That's why you're here, Yūji. You're one of the few people we can trust with this task. Making you a teacher here was the easy part, especially with your academic record."

"I only do my best," Yūji replied.

"Now, I do believe you have a class to teach," Shizuru smirked. "After all, you have to keep them entertained, especially the ladies of Class 2-F."

"Yeah, they definitely need proper attention," Yūji chuckled.

"Among other things..."

"I trust you can handle at least 2 subjects?"

"I can try," he answered.

"Then I'd like for you to handle the position of P.E. teacher," Natsuki assigned, as well as being their Homeroom Teacher. As long as you do your job, you can do whatever you want, as long as you're not caught."

Yūji stood and gave a salute, "I'll do my best!" He turned to exit the room, leaving Natsuki and Shizuru alone as the brunette giggled.

"That boy is sure dense," she mused.

"It can't be helped, considering his upbringing," Natsuki defended. "Unfortunately, he was never bred for a normal life. None of us are..."

"Let's hope some of those girls from 2-F can help him with that," Shizuru smirked.

"Let's hope so," Natsuki agreed.

(LINE BREAK)

The girls and boys of Class 2-F were in the gym now, dressed for sports and ready for whatever's thrown their way.

Yūji entered the gym, a red shirt and black shorts on, as he greeted his class. "So, what are we doing?"

"You tell us," Daichi prompted.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, don't you have anything planned?" Saisen asked.

"No, I thought you guys did," Yūji countered. The guys face-faulted, amazed at how their new teacher had no plan for the class. "What? This is my first time being a teacher; bite me."

Misato volunteered, "I'll do it!"

"Uh...maybe later," Yūji dismissed. "So...what do you guys wanna do?"

"Dodgeball!" some of the boys demanded.

"Volleyball!" some of the girls suggested.

"Coin toss then," Yūji suggested before flipping it.

"HEADS/TAILS" the boys/girls cried out.

Yūji caught the coin and checked it. "Looks like it's tails, so volleyball it is. OK, time to make teams then," Yūji instructed.

* * *

Hours passed after a heated game of volleyball that ended in a strenuous tie. Classes were over, but three particular girls decided to stick around after hours. Misato, Hana, Ruby, and surprisingly Kotonoha were using a room, in the Library & Theatre Building, that used to belong to the Literature Club (which was abolished due to a lack of members).

"Today sure was eventful, wasn't it?" Ruby was all smiles as she served her friends tea while they sat in a circle in one of the library rooms.

"I'll say," Misato smirked. "We sure got ourselves a good-looking teacher!"

"Kurushina-san, that's inappropriate," Kotonoha scolded.

"Oh, come one, you know he's cute!"

"I...well...!" Kotonoha grew flustered as she tried to think of counter comment, coming up short as nothing came to mind.

"I win," MIsato declared.

"You know she's only teasing you, Kotonoha," Hana placated as she drank from her cup. "And there's no need to be so formal with us. We've all known each other long enough, have we not?"

"You're right," Kotonoha admitted.

Kotonoha had met her three friends back in their first year. They protected her from bullies and genuinely liked her for who she was. It was slow at first, but Kotonoha slowly opened up to them. Ruby shared her passion for literature and got her into the supernatural. Hana was into anything that involved Horror, just like her. Misato...was the affectionate one. She had a habit of groping Kotonoha back then, but she mellowed out somewhat. What was peculiar about Misato was that she was what would call a modern Vampire. Kotonoha never had anything against Vampires, and even found Misato unique in her eyes because of it. She loved her friends and they loved her.

"So, I'm sure you all know about the rumors going around campus," Hana frowned.

Her friends knew. There have been incidents where school property have been vandalized in the strangest ways. Walls bore claw marks, chunks of stone were cleanly cut out from pillars, ghastly moans echoed through the halls at night. Strange things have been going on all over school grounds. And while students didn't openly admit it, they were worried.

"So, what do you girls think it might be?" Kotonoha asked.

"Maybe it's some kind of cryptid," said Ruby. "Maybe it's the chupa-"

"Ruby, if you say it's the chupacabra one more time, I'm going to bite yo," Misato warned. For some reason, Ruby seemed obsessed about proving the existence of the chupacabra. "First of all, we're in Japan! Chupacabras are rumored to live in Mexico, South America, the south of North America, and Puerto Rico."

"I think it might be a demonic entity," said Hana. "No known creature has the strength to leave those kinds of claw marks."

"Or...maybe someone with the right tools," said Kotonoha, looking at things from a rational point of view. She was open-minded to the supernatural but wasn't about to dismiss logical and rational explanations.

"Well, if it is a demon, we should contact it," said Ruby as she took out the Ouija Board. "Shall we begin, ladies?"

The lights were turned off and candles were lit. The girls also wore cloaks and hoods for a sense of realism. The candles help to set the mood. They were like witches about to summon a fiend from Hell.

"OK, remember, put your fingers on the planchette and don't remove them until the end, OK?" Hana instructed. "Just concentrate."

"Girls, are you sure about this?" Kotonoha asked. She'd seen movies online involving Ouija Boards and each had not ended well for the characters involved.

"Don't worry, Kotonoha-san. I have banishing charms!" said Ruby.

Someone should've warned them that using Ouija Boards was dangerous. It meant messing with dark forces beyond their comprehension. They put their fingers upon the planchette and began moving it around the board in circular motions.

"OK, here we go. Oh spirits from beyond the grave. We call upon you to answer to our questions. Manifest thyself and speak to us," began Hana. "Are you among us?" The planchette started moving, the girls holding onto it as it pointed to 'YES'.

"We got a response!" exclaimed Ruby excitedly.

Kotonoha paled a little, "I didn't think it would work..."

"Let's find out what it wants," Misato suggested.

"Spirit, what do you want?" Hana asked.

The planchette moved and stopped at 'D'. Then it moves and stopped at 'E'. It moved again before stopping at 'A,' then moving to 'T' and finally it moved to 'H'.  
A chilly wind blew across them, nearly putting out the candles.

Kotonoha was visibly trembling looking to her friends for comfort, "Um...girls? I don't like this..."

"Something's wrong," Ruby frowned, "It's gotten cold so suddenly, but there's no air conditioning on nor are any of the windows open."

"But it's really moving," Misato insisted.

"Who...? Tell us whose death you seek," Hana demanded.

The planchette moved again, stopping at 'Y', then 'O', moving to 'U', then 'R' before stopping at 'S'. The girls gasped and cried out in shock as a scythe blade shot up from beneath the Ouija board, breaking it as they all backed away in terror. The blade slid against the floor, opening up as a frightening figure emerged from the opening in the floor. What hovered above them was dressed in a tattered cloak, hood, carries a scythe in bony hands and wearing a necklace of cards. What could be seen of its face was nothing but glowing-white hollow eyes and a sad frown of it's mouth.

"What the fuck is that?!" Misato cried.

"Shini...gami," Hana paled, even more so than her natural pale complexion. Shinigami, also pronounced as Shi no Kami, which meant God of Death. However, in this case, what they were seeing was the Western embodiment of Death, the Grim Reaper.

"What have we done?" Ruby questioned and the 'Shinigami' looked at her. She screamed as it swung at her but she was pushed out of the way by Kotonoha before the blade severed her head from her shoulders.

"Kotonoha-san?" Ruby asked. She looked at the Shinigami and drew out banishing charms. "OK, you creepy, cloaked, hooded thing! Prepare to be banished!"

* * *

Meanwhile, a beeping noise went off in the pocket of Yūji's jacket. Frowning, he reached in and pulled out a black device with red pieces and a red lense. The screen was blinking with a red light, making Yūji frown. "Well, one's here after all." he pushed a button on the device and it showed a map of the campus, a yellow blip on one of the buildings. "The Library & Theatre Building... OK, time to go hunting," he grinned as he made tracks for the Library & Theatre Building.

* * *

"KEEP RUNNING!"

"IS IT RIGHT BEHIND US!?"

The banishing charms had no effect on the phantom menace in the least. It effortlessly glided through air, letting out a ghastly moan as it swung its scythe, trying to take their heads as the girls ran for their life.

"Seriously...what is this thing's problem!?" Misato demanded.

"Besides being an undead demonic spirit, I think it just wants to slice our heads off!" Hana screamed.

Kotonoha suddenly tripped, screaming as she fell face-first with the girls stopping to try and help her. But they looked up and saw the Reaper looming over them, scythe raised and ready to swing down and take their heads in one fell swoop...

"Someone...anyone," Kotonoha teared, "HELP US!"

It was then that an adjacent window shattered, a dark figure flying in and kicking the Reaper into the wall and making a small crater.

"Heh, I knew it was only a matter of time before I found one," the shadow sneered, possessing a male build and voice. The light of the moon, shining in from the broken window revealed the identity of the girls' savior, their eyes wide and mouths agape.

"Fu...FUDO-SENSEI!" they cried.

Yūji turned and gawked, seeing the four girls lying before him. "Hana...Misato...Kotonoha...Ruby!" What the hell are you guys doing here?!"

"We could ask the same of you," Misato countered as he regained her demeanor.

"What happened to you all?" he asked, "And what is going on?" he knew of course, but he wanted to hear the story from them.

Ruby answered meekly, "We were trying to find out the nature of the rumors going around the school, and well..."

"We inadvertently summoned the Grim Reaper," Hana deadpanned.

Yūji looked to the said Reaper, eyes narrowed as he held up his device. Data streamed up the lense of his device, nodding in understanding. "Yup, the Card-Hunting Death God," he confirmed.

Ruby blinked, "Card-Hunting Death God...?" Then it wasn't the legendary Shin no Kami?

"What you see here is called a Rogue, an evil Duel Spirit that escaped through a Dimensional Gate, or D-Gate, that was opened in a piece of a Dimensional Leyline," Yūji explained. "That Leyline is a bridge between our Human World and the universe of Duel Spirits."

"Duel... You're talking about that Duel Monsters game?!" Misato cried.

"Basically, yeah," Yūji grinned.

"But those are only cards," Hana countered, "They can't possibly be real!"

"Believe it or not, a Rogue Duel Spirit is right before your eyes," Yūji assured, "And he wants your heads."

"How can we get rid of it...?" Kotonoha cringed.

"_You_ can't," Yūji countered, "But _I_ can. And I do it the only way I know how..."

**Music - "Duel Target: Lock-On!"**

He reached into his bag and pulled out a red Duel Disk (Zexal version) with black card spaces, sliding it onto his left arm. He then revealed a red gauntlet with gold, blade-like protrusions from the forearm, with black fingers. On the back of the hand was a golden phoenix. _"OK, let's party!"_ he crowed in English as he tossed up his handheld device, unfolding and resembling a headset as he adjusted it over his left eye. "D-Gazer, set!" He clenched his fist, the gauntlet revving, "D-Glove, set!" His Duel Disk opened up as its duel configuration activated. "D-Glove, set!" The lense of his D-Gazer glowed as he was locked onto the Death God. "Duel Target: Lock-On!"

"Am I the only one lost here?!" Misato cried.

"Draw!" Yūji declared as he gathered a hand of five cards. Examining them, Yūji grinned as he declared, "I Summon..._**Goblindbergh!**_" The girls looked to the broken window as they heard the sound of a plane, gawking and gasping as they saw a goblin in a red plane fly in and grinning. "Goblindbergh's effect, when summoned, let's me Special Summon a Level 4 monster from my hand!" He flashed the card he chose and declared, "And the monster I choose...is _**Heroic Challenger - Extra Sword!**_" A shadow jumped out from the seat behind the goblin, the moonlight revealing a green-skinned warrior with silver armor and wielding a pair of swords.

"Do you see...what I see?" Hana gaped.

"I don't wanna believe it," Misato stared in disbelief.

"What's going to happen?" Kotonoha asked.

"I think we're about to find out," Ruby answered.

"Now the fun begins," Yūji grinned, "I overlay my Level 4 Goblindbergh and my Level 4 Heroic Challenger - Extra Sword!" The goblin and his plane turned into an orb of red light, while Extra Sword turned into an orb of silver light. They both let out a battle cry as they took to the sky above, twirling around each other while a black portal opened above and Yūji chanted, _"With the blade of courage and a heart of compassion, strike down the wicked and bring peace to the land! Exceed Summon! Appear, __**Heroic Champion - Excalibur!**__"_ The portal exploded in a rainbow of colors as an armored warrior emerged. It's amor was chrome-red, with silver arms and legs, it's torso also armored with a chrome-red chest, shoulders, arms and and feet. It's helmet was chrome-red, with a lock of silver hair protruding from the top as it's blue eyes glowed in the dark. It brandished a large buster sword with a gold guard and gleaming silver blade, it's grip tight as it glared at the reaper.

The girls could not believe what they were seeing. Their new homeroom teacher was in the middle of a battle with some kind of monster and he'd just summon some kind of great warrior. They knew he was weird, but they never thought he'd be capable of something like this.

_**"I am ready, Master,"**_ Excalibur called.

"It talked!" Misato exclaimed.

"Amazing...I didn't think a card could speak," Ruby awed.

"He's a Duel Spirit," Yūji corrected. "My deck is full of others like him, and our mission is to vanquish the Rogues that plague the Human World!" Yūji strengthened his grip, a red flaring beam of energy extending from his grip which surprised the girls. He held it like a sword and, much to their surprise yet again, Excalibur went through the same motions as Yūji, the two moving in perfect synch. _"Come on!"_ Yūji challenged, "Show me whatcha got, Bogus Shinigami!" He and Excalibur charged at the Death God, Excalibur swing his mighty sword as the reaper swung his scythe to counter. The Warrior and Zombie Duel Spirits clashed as Yūji guided his warrior.

_**"You're not escaping, demon,"**_ Excalibur declared with narrowed eyes. He swung his sword from side to side, swatting away the Death God's blocking maneuvers as he shoulder-rammed the Rogue. Excalibur looked back to Yūji, _**"Master, let us finish this!"**_

"Yeah, perfect," Yūji grinned. He raised his hands as Excalibur followed, raising his mighty sword as the Death God glided at them to try and take out Excalibur. However, Yuji grinned as he quickly brought his grip down with a battlecry, Excalibur following as he swung his sword down and cut the Death God down in a single swing.

The Death God moaned as a white light beamed from the cut down it's body before it exploded into plumes of smoky shadows. The smoke then cleared to reveal the Duel Monster card of the Reaper, cut in half down the middle like how Yūji and Excalibur finished him off.

Turning to the girls, Yūji noted their dumbfound expressions and demanding of some kind of explanation. "Yeah...this oughta be fun," he sighed.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: Another little project out of boredom. Not much needs to be said about this one, I think. Anyway, all characters belong to their respective creators. I just wanted to bring them together like this. Hm... Now that I think about it, I said quite a bit here.**


	7. Not So Normal Days

**-(NOT SO) NORMAL DAYS-**

**Chapter 1 - New Kid in Town**

**BEEP-BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP-BEEP! **

Kotonoha moaned in her sleep as she reached for the alarm, hitting the top as she turned it off. Feeling a pair of strong arms around her, she turned to see Ryūji sleeping peacefully with the girl in his embrace; he was purring like a kitten with a small smile on his face. While Kotonoha was happy Ryūji was enjoying his sleep, school could not wait.

"Ryūji-kun, time to wake up," Kotonoha tried to call as she stroked his cheek before pulling on it gently.

"Harder, baby..." he grinned in his sleep.

Kotonoha sighed, but smirked before whispering, "Ryūji-kun, the baby's awake..."

"Ba-Baby!-?" Ryūji cried as he snapped out of his sleep and looking down at Kotonoha.

The brunette winked and shot him a raspberry, "Just kidding~!"

"Oh, you're a bad girl, Koto-chan," Ryūji frowned before grinning, "C'mere." And he pressed himself on top of Kotonoha to share a kiss that was gladly returned. "Morning."

"Good morning, Ryūji-kun," Kotonoha returned with a blush. "Now come on, we're going to be late if you don't get up."

"Alright."

* * *

It was a normal day like any other for the citizens of Sakakino; men and women going to work, police patrolling the neighborhoods, clerks minding their stores and shops, and kids going to school. This was the kind of peace that Hasuma Ryūji always wanted and he was glad to have it. This was mostly due to having Kotonoha by his side, the only person in this world that really mattered to him. There was also her family that he'd come to enjoy, especially Kokoro whom had become like a little sister to him as well.

Of course, this world had its fair share of people that he didn't like: Makoto, Sekai, Taisuke and Otome. He hated them all for different reasons, but all having a common link. Makoto had been Kotonoha's first boyfriend and he cheated on her. He hated Sekai because she had been Kotonoha's friend but went behind her back and cheated with Makoto. Taisuke had tried to rape Kotonoha during the last school festival. And Otome had been Kotonoha's bully before Ryūji stepped in. Does anyone see the connection yet?

Makoto spotted Ryūji and Kotonoha coming into school as Ryūji glared at him. The long-haired male student did not like him. Hell, he didn't like anybody in this school except for a select few with Kotonoha being one of them. Also, Ryūji seemed to revel in the fact that he was a better boyfriend to Kotonoha and rub it in Makoto's face. Fortunately, Kotonoha was around to prevent Ryūji from harassing Makoto, not that he would. He wasn't a bully and didn't want to waste his time on the worm.

Ryūji and Kotonoha didn't have that many friends in school, which actually suited Ryūji just fine. He personally thought that most of the school's population was made up of idiots. He hated Otome and her little clique for being nothing but a source of misery for Kotonoha and they learnt their lesson and stopped their attempts at bullying Kotonoha. It just wasn't worth it with Ryūji involved.

Ryūji and Kotonoha entered class and took their seats at the front of the class and waited for the homeroom teacher to enter. To kill some time, they chatted a bit and Ryūji made a joke that made Kotonoha giggle.

"OK, so today we'll be having a transfer student joining us for class." Murmurs went around the room before the teacher spoke again. "He came into town a week ago, so he's really unfamiliar with the area, so please be nice to him and help him out if he needs it." He called towards the door, "You can come in now."

The front door slid open as the transfer student entered, everyone's attention immediately drawn toward his black, spiky hair that resembled a set of horns with red highlights in them. Some girls in the class sighed as they gazed upon him; his fair skin and dark blue eyes scanning the room and looking at the students. Unlike the rest, he was wearing a pair of jeans and a matching jacket with a black sleeveless shirt underneath. They watched as he proceeded to write his name on the chalk board before turning back to face his peers. Hanging from his right shoulder was a large duffel bag.

"OK, so…the name's Fudō Yūji," he introduced, "And, well…what do you guys wanna know?"

Ryūji was impassive as he leaned back in his seat, not paying any attention. The transfer student was of no real interest to him, so why should he care? However, Kotonoha paid attention mostly to how unique the boy's hair was.

"Where are you from?"

"What's with your hair?"

"Do you have a girlfriend, cutie?"

"Do you have any hobbies?"

"Well, I'm from Neo Domino," Yūji answered, "About 40 miles north of here. My hair's always like this actually, except for when I take a shower so then it's down…" He was interrupted by whistles coming from some of the girls before he continued, "Um, and I'm actually single, by the way-" and he was cut off by more whistling and cheering girls, with some of the guys not liking Yūji already. "Anyway, I play the guitar, piano and violin, I read, I shoot pool, I bowl, I bike, I draw, I shoot-"

"Wait," a student interrupted, "You mean guns?"

"Yeah, my dad takes me out to a range on weekends so we could pop off a few rounds…" He grimaced at how dirty that sounded, "Aw, shit…" This earned him some laughs from the students. "Goddammit, Shin," he muttered. "I'm just glad the others aren't here."

"Others," Otome blinked as she spoke up, "You mean you have siblings?"

"A brother and 2 sisters," he confirmed. "My brother torments me every chance he can get while my sisters love to embarrass me any way they can."

"Fudō-san, you may take the empty seat over there," the teacher instructed.

Yūji took an empty seat at the desk neighboring Kotonoha and Ryūji's. He smiled at the girl who smiled back.

"Katsura-san is the Class Representative, so if you have any questions please ask her," advised the teacher.

"I'm in your capable hands, Iincho-san," Yūji greeted as he sat across from Kotonoha.

(Iincho=class rep)

Ryūji's right eyebrow twitched as his cold blue eyes narrowed at the new kid talking to _his _girlfriend. It took him months to hammer into everyone's minds that Kotonoha was his girlfriend. It seemed the new kid needed a lesson as well.

* * *

**LUNCH BREAK…**

"Well, I was told you're the Class Rep," said Yūji.

"Ah, yes. I'm supposed to give you the guided tour," said Kotonoha, smiling. She bowed. "Nice to meet you, Fudō-san."

Yūji noticed the other boy standing behind Kotonoha with his arms crossed. He wore a black, leather bomber jacket and he looked cross. "You OK, dude?"

"Don't call me 'dude'," Ryūji warned.

"Ryūji-kun, don't be rude," Kotonoha chided. She apologized, "Sorry, Fudō-san. Ryūji-kun is...well..."

"I'm coming along on this guided tour," Ryūji interrupted. He didn't trust the new kid to be alone with his girlfriend. "I'm Hasuma Ryūji," Ryūji introduced himself, "And Kotonoha's boyfriend. That's all you need to know."

"Aw, then you both look adorable together! Perfect, more people makes all kinds of stuff fun," Yūji welcomed before palming his face, "Goddammit, I did it again...!"

Ryūji cocked an eyebrow at Yūji .

"Well, shall we go, boys?" smiled Kotonoha.

"Lead the way," Yūji allowed as the three started walking, the new student with his bag in tow.

* * *

The tour was very informative as Kotonoha was very knowledgeable of the building, showing and telling Yūji all he needed to know about the school. She kept up a shy yet friendly disposition as she answered whatever questions Yūji had for her. In the meantime, Ryūji kept his eyes trained on the transfer student speaking with his girlfriend in such a friendly way. Ryūji was just overprotective of the girl due to what had happened the year before. That was why he kept people away from her through intimidation. Sure, Kotonoha didn't get many friends but she didn't have many to begin with. However, she was content to have Ryūji by her side.

"And this is the library," said Kotonoha. "Oh, Ashikaga-kun, you're here today?"

"Ah, Katsura-san," smiled the young man standing at the counter. He was a little shorter than Ryuji, standing at Kotonoha's height, with neatly combed brown hair. He wore glasses and his face was quite feminine looking. He was part of the Library Committee and he enjoyed performing his duties as he got to meet with Kotonoha and talk about books. He had a crush on her, but sadly she was already dating Ryūji . At first he had been concerned since Ryūji was a delinquent but he'd actually seen Ryūji come to Kotonoha's defence more than once, showing that he did care for the girl. Ryūji and Ashikaga Yūki got along well enough. The bespectacled boy wasn't a perv who leered at Kotonoha and was friendly enough to her in a way that didn't raise Ryūji's alarms. "Kon'nichiwa."

"Hey, Ashikaga," Ryūji greeted with a slight wave. "I wanted to return this." He took a book out of his jacket and handed it to Yūki. "Thanks for recommending it, kid."

"You're welcome, Hasuma-san," Yūki smiled. "And who's this? A new friend?"

"Fudo-san's a new transfer student," Kotonoha answered. "We're giving him a guided tour."

"And I'm already loving this place," grinned Yūji, "Quiet, small and peaceful."

"Wait until you meet all the self-centered, self-righteous assholes who come to school here," murmured Ryūji.

"Oh, and now I'm even more excited," Yūji returned, "Taking down guys like that is also fun. They've got people like that no matter where you go. Anyway, my favorite spot is the Music Room! They've got just about everything there!"

"Do you like music, Fudō-san?" Kotonoha inquired.

"Yeah, my sister and I always messed around with all kinds of sounds," he smiled. This earned him odd looks from the three students as he realized what he just said. "...And I just did it again," Yūji sighed.

"OK, do you do that on purpose?" Ryuji asked, regarding Yuji's habit of making suggestive comments.

"It's not my fault," Yūji whined, "I hang out with my cousin so much back home and he does the same shit! And don't even get me started on my aunt! She's even worse!"

"I...can actually relate," Ryūji confessed reluctantly. His own sister was a psychotic sociopath and sometimes he felt like she'd rubbed off on him.

"What does your aunt do?" Yūki asked.

"She writes adult literature," Yūji answered nonchalantly not noticing the embarrassed looks on Kotonoha and Yūki's faces , "Good stuff too. She's real famous for it and she even helps couples with relationship issues on the side. If you two ever have a problem, she's the girl to call," Yūji offered to the couple.

"A writer and a relationship counselor?" Ryūji asked for clarification.

"Yes," Yūji nodded.

"And she writes smut like that 'Icha-Icha Paradise' trash," Ryūji continued.

"Hey, it ain't that bad," he defended, "And lots of people like it, and that's not included your occasional pervs. My sister even has the complete set."

"What's your aunt's name?" Kotonoha asked, interested.

"Banabara Shiori," he answered.

Kotonoha let out a gasp. "USO!"

"What's wrong, Koto-chan?" Ryūji asked.

"I once read one of her books when I was younger!" Kotonoha replied, shocked.

Yūki cocked an eyebrow, "But...wouldn't you be too young for that sort of thing."

Embarrassed by the implication, she clarified, "No! No! Not like that! It was one of my favorite romance novels when I was in middle school was written by her!" She turned to Yūji. "And she's your aunt!?"

"Damn right, and she is fucking awesome," he bragged, "The best aunt a guy can ask for."

"Can you...can you introduce her to me, Fudō-san?" Kotonoha requested. She then apologized, embarrassed, "I'm sorry! Gomen! We've only just met!" She wanted to meet the author herself and ask her to sign her copy of the novel.

"I can give her a call," he smiled, "She's usually busy with counseling, writing and book signings but she always makes time for family."

Now warning bells were going off in Ryūji's head. "Koto-chan, may I speak to Fudō here, outside, for the moment?" He grabbed Yūji's arm and dragged him out of the library.  
Once outside, and out of earshot, Ryūji demanded, "OK, what the hell was _that _about?"

Yūji blinked, "What, what happened? Did I do that thing again?"

"OK, listen here, newbie. You're new so you don't know this, but everyone knows that coming too close to my girl is not a good idea," said Ryūji and he punctuated his statement by punching the wall next to Ryūji's head. "So, don't get any ideas of getting too close to her."

"Close? She wants to meet my aunt," Yūji reminded, "So I told her she can meet her. It's called being friendly; it's what I do; it's what I _need _to do. If I don't make friends then I get bored on my own, and when I get bored bad things happen. I kid you not, and I know people back home that can prove it. So I have to make connections quick before those bad things happen, which is why I'm hanging out with you two," he finished quickly before gasping for air.

"Just know your boundaries, Fudō. And if you do want to be friends with Koto-chan, be sure that's all you want. No bullshit," Ryūji warned. "I just don't trust you." Ryūji actually didn't trust many people. The number of people he could trust 100% he could count on one hand.

"Look, you two are an item," Yūji reminded kindly, "I already know that and I did say you two are adorable together. I even envy that shit and sometimes I wish I wasn't such a spazz. I mean, look at me; I'm grade-A spazz! Why do you think I'm still single?!"

Ryūji took in a deep breath and sighed, stepping back from Yūji. "I think you can find someone in this school." At least Yūji was smart enough to see that he and Kotonoha were together. Even after he and Kotonoha started dating a few guys tried to get too close to her with unsavory intentions.

"Ah, Hasuma-san," a voice greeted. The boys turned to the source of the welcome and Yūji's voice was lost as he saw the approaching student.

"Hello, Busujima," returned Ryūji as politely as he could. Busujima Saeko was an upperclassman and captain of the school's kendo club. Her long, indigo hair came down like a curtain and blue eyes seemed to glow as the sunlight shined from the window beside her. She wore the standard uniform like Kotonoha, with her skirt slightly longer than the standard length.  
Yūji was trying extra hard to keep his gaze upward as he couldn't find his voice to speak up. He hadn't met someone as beautiful as this girl outside his family in a long time and he rarely choked when talking to girls.

"Is your friend alright?" Saeko asked.

"Friend?" Ryūji blinked. "Oh, the new guy. Busujima Saeko, meet Fudō Yūji. He just transferred in our class today."

"Um...hey," Yūji tried to greet. '_Don't say anything stupid-don't say anything stupid-don't say anything stupid-don't say anything stupid,'_ he lectured himself.

Kotonoha stepped out of the library, "Is everything alright out here?" She noticed Saeko. "Ah, Busujima-sempai."

"Hello there, Katsura-san," smiled Saeko in a friendly manner. "So, this is your new classmate?"

"Yes, and we're about to head out for lunch," said Kotonoha. "But first we need to get the bento I left in the classroom."

Ryūji smiled. He loved it when Kotonoha made lunch for the both of them. Makoto may have thought her cooking tasted off but he loved every bite he took.

"Mind if I joined you?" Saeko asked. "I couldn't find a seat in the cafeteria. It's really packed today. Will you be joining us, Fudō-san?"

"Um...sure," Yūji accepted. He just hoped he didn't say anything stupid later, but given part of his upbringing it would only be a matter of time.

* * *

Kotonoha grabbed the picnic basket which contained her and Ryūji's lunches and led both Yūji and Saeko up to the roof. It was her and Ryūji's usual place to have lunch and to be alone together.

"Oh, man, that's quality air," Yūji sighed as he breathed in the clean air. "Freshness! And look at this place; 360 view of the entire town! Nothing like back home!"

"It's nice, I guess," Ryūji shrugged. "I'm not in love with the place but it's a nice place to live." He glanced at Kotonoha and Saeko who were chatting.

"So...how do you know Busujima-sempai?" Yūji asked. Ryūji cocked an eyebrow. "What? I didn't say anything this time, I'm sure of it!"

"Just wondering why you're asking me instead of talking to her yourself," Ryūji remarked.

"Oh...well, they're talking," he tried to explain as he pointed a thumb at the girls. "I can't just go in and interrupt. That's fuckin' rude."

"Good point," Ryūji accepted. He turned and leaned back against the fence. "Well...it was around the end of last year. Koto-chan had a Student Council meeting and told me to head home without her, but I decided to stay and wait in the gym. I was doing some training when Busujima came into the gym for the same reason. We sparred to past the time together." He smiled at the memory. "Koto-chan was really jealous when she saw us cross swords but I explained it to her. Busujima and Koto-chan have been friends ever since." Ryūji just considered Saeko an acquaintance like Ashikaga.

"Aw, that's so cute," Yūji mused as he watched the girls talking, "She don't look like the jealous type though."

Ryūji whistled, "You'd be surprised. Anyway, since that day Busujima has been giving Koto-chan a few pointers in self-defense like me."

"I just hope she never meets my sister," Yūji muttered.

"Why not?"

"My sister's good with swords too," Yūji explained, "_Really _good. And she doesn't know how to hold back in a fight or even sparring. None of us do."

"I got sisters myself; twins. Though, the older one is a psychotic sociopath," remarked Ryūji.

"I just pray you never meet Yuki or Yuri," Yūji prayed.

"Oh, they're that bad?"

"Just nuts," he simplified.

"Ryūji-kun, come on!" Kotonoha beckoned. "It's time to eat."

"Yes, dear," Ryūji smiled as she walked over to eat with his girlfriend.

"So, I was telling Katsura-san here that my team's going to be in a kendo tournament but one of my best members gotten into an accident," Busujima informed.

"Busujima...is this another ploy of yours to make me join the kendo team?" Ryūji asked suspiciously.

"Am I really that obvious?" Saeko asked.

"I dual-wield," he reminded. "I'm not a kendoka like you. I don't follow any rules when I fight except the most important one: aim to win, no matter what. I'd be no good."

"And yet you once took me on with one sword..."

"After you knocked the one in my left hand out. Had no choice. Besides, I don't play with wooden swords."

Yūji raised his hand as he spoke up, "Um...if you need an extra, maybe I could help."

"You practice kendo?" Saeko asked.

"Not really, but my uncle did beat a lot of hours of sword training into me while I was growing up," he clarified. "I don't know how good I stack up, but I have good arms and a grip."

"Well, I'll have to see how good you are then," she hoped.

"Yeah, sure then," Yūji accepted. '_Maybe this can work... Uncle Jack always said that people know each other better by fighting.'_

"My kendo team meets up every afternoon after school for practice," Saeko informed Yūji. She asked Ryūji and Kotonoha, "Would you both like to watch?"

"I have a Student Council meeting, unfortunately," stated Kotonoha.

Ryūji shrugged, "I would. I'm just busy waiting for Koto-chan anyway." He took a bite out of a sandwich. Kotonoha made the best lunches.

"I just hope I don't break anything this time..." Yūji muttered.

* * *

"So, what do you think of this school so far?" asked Ryūji. Both Saeko and Kotonoha had gone to the bathroom, leaving the two boys alone.

"It's a lot quieter and less complicated than back home," Yūji smiled. "And not having my brother around is just the icing on the cake!"

"Well, I guess the school's OK. Could do without a few people...so, how bad is that brother of yours?"

"He's tried to drown me, almost dropped a piano on me, almost blew me up five times, got me chased by cats, and even thrown knives at me," Yūji counted as he showed Ryūji a scar going across the right side of his neck. "See this? He chucked a knife at me and he said there was a mosquito on me! And it turns out he was right! And he fucking did that from across the fucking room with a smile!"

Ryūji blinked. That sounded awfully like his older sister Kat. It was a good thing that she was too far away. If she and Yūji's brother ever met, they might just work together to cause chaos for the sake of fun. His sister was just a violent psychopath by nature. She'd tried to kill their brother lots of times but now they got along as family.

"Sounds like he needs professional psychiatric help," said Ryūji, "Or a girlfriend to keep him in line."

"Che, yeah, he needs something alright," Yūji remarked.

"And what about that sister of yours?"

"Oh, Yuki's fine," he continued, "She's the most quiet of us, but she does talk; she talks to me more than anyone else though. But she's scary as fuck when she fights with those swords of hers. She's also..._weird_ sometimes."

"Most people consider their relatives odd in one way or another," Ryuji remarked.

"Well, the most normal of us, from what I can tell, would be my little sister Yumi," Yūji defended.

"Well, some shred of normalcy should be needed in life," Ryūji reasoned.

"I'll drink to that," Yūji agreed as he drank from his Snapple bottle.

* * *

"Hey, did you hear," Taisuke called on Makoto, "2-4's got a new student."

"Oh yeah?" Makoto blinked.

"Yeah, and from all the squealing I heard from the girls, the guy's probably some pretty boy," he commented.

"I wonder what he's like," Sekai mused.

"I just hope he isn't anything like...Hasuma," Makoto gulped. Ryūji had made it perfectly clear that he didn't like Makoto and the young man knew why. Makoto had reflected on how he'd treated Kotonoha and knew that Ryūji had every right to beat him up if he wanted to. It was only thanks to Kotonoha that he hadn't.

Taisuke shivered at the mention of Ryūji's name. The beating he took last year was fresh in his mind and he made sure to keep out of Ryūji's sight if he could help it. However, gym was next and both 2-3 and 2-4 had joint gym class. "Oh, god help me..." he paled.

* * *

**GYMNASIUM**

It was time for gym class and the students had changed out of their school uniform for their PE uniforms. The boys and girls all wore white t-shirts with black shorts.

"I hope it's dodgeball," Ryūji grinned as he glanced over to the 2-3 boys, his eyes focused on Taisuke and Makoto.

"Oh, you play too?" Yūji inquired.

"Dodgeball? Why not? It's a game that lets you hit the other guy with a ball as hard as you can," Ryūji grinned. "I love any form of contact sport."

"You know, there was this one time my brother and I had a game of dodgeball, right? We played for 5 hours, nonstop, and ended up with a draw."

"Get out," Ryūji uttered in disbelief.

"No joke, we were arguing about some stupid shit I can't remember so we decided to have it out with a game. Mom had to stop us before we both collapsed from exhaustion. So, are you on any sports teams?"

"Nope," Ryūji shook his head. "I don't play well with others."

"Well, dodgeball can be a solo game if you let it," Yūji reasoned. "Wait, Katsura's playing too right?"

"Boys and girls are normally separated," said Ryūji as he pointed over to where the girls were. "Looks like they'll be playing volleyball." He was worried since Kotonoha didn't get along well with her female classmates. Well, the girls just didn't want to deal with her and she was often ignored. However, things had changed since those days and the girls were no longer treating her like an outcast. He saw Sekai and Kotonoha talking. At least they were on speaking terms. He didn't understand how Kotonoha could forgive the girl for her betrayal, but then again he wondered how Kotonoha could still love him after finding out about...

* * *

The game was dodgeball, which Ryūji was going to enjoy. He glared at Taisuke and grinned ferally as the spiky-haired boy turned pale and looked like he wanted to feign sickness just to avoid taking a ball to the balls. He recalled when Ryūji had thrown a baseball at his face. He then looked to Yūji playing with an iPod.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Picking my tunes," Yūji answered, "Helps me focus when I do shit." He put his player into a pouch on his arm and closed it, grinning to himself as he cracked his knuckles, listening to Five Finger Death Punch's "The Way of the Fist" album as he bent his knees to be ready to move on a hair-trigger notice.

The whistle blew and the boys rushed for the balls that were lined up down the center of the court. Yūji was actually remaining in the center of his class's side, still in his waiting position.  
Ryūji bounced the ball on the floor and took hold of it as he chose his targets. Without hesitation he threw and the ball hit one of the boys on the other side in the chest, and knocked him down. The ball had bounced off and hit another boy nearby in the head before bouncing off to hit another in the stomach before the ball rolled back towards Ryūji which he picked up. "Three of you, OUT!" He pointed with his thumb. He was saving Taisuke and Makoto for last and wanted to prolong their fear and anticipation. He ducked under a ball and threw his ball to knock the guy down. Picking up another ball, he rolled along the floor and blocked with his ball in hand. He threw it and then caught a ball coming at him and threw that one. He ducked and dodged, bobbing and weaving to avoid getting hit and enjoying himself the entire time.

He looked off the corner of his eye and watched Yūji catching balls that flew by him. He even caught a ball with a single hand, making him spin 360 as he returned the ball to its sender, striking him in the torso as he was now out.. Two more boys from 2-3 tried to team up against Yūji, one tossing a ball and waiting for the new kid to deflect it while his partner followed after. However, Yūji saw the first ball coming and he spun sideways, letting the ball roll along his extended right arm and across his chest as he extended his left arm for the ball to fly, aiming at the first launcher's partner as he was struck in the forehead, taking him out.

"Yeah, baby!" Yūji clapped, "That's how we do it at Duel Academy!"

In a very short time, Yūji and Ryūji both cleared the other side while their classmates only took out one opponent at a time, the two were able to take down at least three students at a time, and never got hit when the balls were thrown at them. Ryūji had incredible reflexes and agility, able to evade without hesitation.

The game soon caught the attention of some of the girls as they watched the game while sitting on the sidelines. Many didn't like Hasuma, but they were interested in the transfer student and his moves. Kotonoha was watching as well and she was happy that Ryūji was seemingly getting along with Yūji.

And soon there was only Makoto and Taisuke who were left and Ryūji eyed the two with his blue eyes which glowed briefly. "Saving the best for last." He attributed his sadistic side to his eldest sister who had been a bad influence on him.

Yūji was focused on his music while waiting for someone to make a move. He had a ball gripped in his hands, bouncing it in front of him lightly as he waited patiently. He was ready to move when someone else moved, no matter who it was.

Makoto and Taisuke had borne witness to both Ryūji and Yūji taking out their classmates without breaking a sweat. Ryūji was enjoying it and he knew why. Taisuke's knees were trembling as he held the ball in his hand, terrified.

"Who's it gonna be?" Yūji muttered to himself as his eyes darted between his remaining classmate and the last two opponents, "Who's it gonna be..."

In a fit of panic, Taisuke shouted as he lobbed his ball as hard as he could at Ryūji. Yūji saw his chance and slammed his ball down as hard as he could, with Makoto, Taisuke, the benched boys and even the watching girls following the soaring ball with gaping mouths. Ryūji saw his chance and lunged forward, spinning to gain momentum as he launched his ball at Makoto, the boy still watching Yūji's ball as it was starting to descend. The clueless boy didn't know what hit him as he felt a sudden sharp pain in his groin as he froze before falling back.

"Makoto!" Taisuke gasped.

"Pay attention, dude!" Yūji called as his ball was nearing ground level. Yūji turned around and did a backflip, swinging his foot up as it slammed into the ball perfectly. The ball went soaring as it struck Taisuke in the chest, making him fly back a few feet off the ground before crashing on his back. "YEAH!" Yūji cheered as he threw his hands up. His benched classmates cheered as their victory was made by the new kid, even the girls from both classes cheering after watching both boys' athleticism.

However, some of the girls were actually worried for the downed boys, like Sekai, Kotonoha and Otome. Makoto may not be her boyfriend anymore, but she didn't think he deserved such cruel treatment from her current boyfriend. Then again, Ryuji did view what Makoto had done to her as unforgivable.

"I hope he's OK," said Sekai as she saw her boyfriend rolling on the floor in pain.

"Hey, Katsura," Otome spoke up. "Can't you get your boyfriend to ease up?"

"I did," said Kotonoha. This was Ryūji easing up on Makoto. If he had decided to do worse, he could, and nobody around would be able to stop him.

"He's gonna need to put ice on that," Ryūji remarked.

"I hear that," Yūji agreed. He looked to his remaining classmate and raised a hand, "High-5?"

"Meh, what the hell," Ryūji accepted as he and the new kid high-fived.

* * *

"Ryūji-kun, don't you think that was a little too much?" Kotonoha asked.

"After what he did to you? Nope," Ryūji denied.

"What'd that guy do?" Yūji asked.

"Sorry, but we're not that close for you to know anything too deep," he countered.

"Shutting up then," Yūji accepted as he drank his water.

"Gotta admit though, that wasn't a bad kick," Ryūji complimented.

"Training does wonders for the body," Yūji smiled.

"Fudō-san, where did you learn to move like that?" Kotonoha inquired.

"My dad and Uncle Crow," Yūji grinned, "The the others and I practically broke our bodies and built them back up again to do the stuff I did. And I wasn't even warming up!"

"Intense training at a young age," Ryūji summarized "I can respect that." Ryūki, in spite of being sheltered and naive, had been trained in martial arts as soon as he could walk. Ryūji inherited his skills from him, building up on them with his own training.

"So...what's next?" Yūji asked. "I think I just reached the highlight of my day."

"Boring classes for the next few periods until the final bell," Ryūji muttered. "If Koto-chan wasn't with me, I think I would've been bored to death."

"Fuck, shoulda known," Yūji hissed. "Well, better get going then."

* * *

It was finally the final bell and Ryūji had managed to stay awake through his classes. Classes after Gym were the worst since he'd expired his energy playing. However, it felt good to pummel Makoto for a short period of time. He was currently waiting for Kotonoha while she had her meeting with the rest of the student council when he spotted Yūji coming up to him.

"Whatup," Yūji greeted, "Where's Katsura?"

"She's got a student council meeting, remember?" Ryūji reminded. "She mentioned it earlier."

"Oh, right," he remembered. He felt a buzzing in his pocket and pulled out his phone as he opened it and answered. "Talk to me," he prompted.

"_Yūji, how's everything?"_ a female voice inquired.

"Everything's good, Mama," Yūji smiled, "Quiet, peaceful; almost too good!"

"_Made any friends?"_

"A few," he answered as he glanced at Ryūji.

"_You know, I'm still worried about you living on your own..."_

"Mama, I'm fine," Yūji insisted, "Everything's been paid for, remember? Uncle Jack even took care of the bill for the next 3 years so that you wouldn't have to worry about the living expenses."

"_And yet Jack could never pay for a cup of coffee," _Yūji's mother retorted. "_Just take it easy, OK? And stay safe. Love you."_

"Always," he nodded, "Bye then." And he hung up with a sigh, "Wow, didn't know how much I actually talk. It really takes a lot outta me!" He then noticed that Ryūji wasn't in the classroom anymore. "He must've left to wait for his girlfriend."

* * *

"That was an unnecessarily long meeting," remarked Ryūji as he and Kotonoha walked out of the building together. It was evening once the meeting was over.

"You didn't have to wait for me," said Kotonoha.

"I wanted to," he insisted. "Besides, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't take my girl home after school each day?" He smiled and Kotonoha was touched by his concern for her. He held her hand too as they went to the parking spot where he put his bike.

"So, Ryūji-kun, what do you think of Fudo-san?" asked Kotonoha.

"The new guy?" Ryūji asked. "He's cool, I guess. Better company than most of the idiots in this school."

Kotonoha frowned, "Ryūji-kun, that isn't fair."

"Hey, I only respect people who aren't afraid to talk to me and are nice to you," said Ryūji.

"Even if Ashikaga is intimidated by me, he's at least nice to you."

Kotonoha smiled, glad that Ryūji was willing to make friends. Though, he was setting up some pretty high standards. Ryūji was just naturally intimidating and not many were willing to get close to him. He handed her a helmet. "Come on, let's go home. I'm sure Kokoro-chan is waiting."

"I'll make dinner," she said.

"Nah, let me make dinner this time," he told her.

"Is it curry again?" she deadpanned.

"What's wrong with curry?"

"Your curry is too spicy sometimes," she stated, "_Really_ spicy."

"I'll try to make it mild enough for you girls," said Ryūji, rolling his eyes. He couldn't help it that he liked his curry extra spicy.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**KRB: OK, so this is another one. Bored, yeah, I was bored. Chrome gave me the idea and helped some, so props to him. Anyway, if you wanna see more let me know.**


	8. DEN-O X LIGER

**KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: OK, as some of you might know, or just don't remember, Kamen Rider Chrome had unfortunately discontinued a story of his: "The Masked Ashikabi." So, since he said it was OK, I decided to take some of it and turn it into a kind of cross-over with Kamen Rider Liger. This is kind of a Movie War type of thing, but not really. Just something of an idea I came up with since there were some aspects of the Sekirei series that I couldn't agree with. So I did this in response to my feelings. Please keep in mind that this actually takes place a little while longer down the road of "Kamen Rider Liger," as you will see some forms you don't know yet, but they will appear in the canon story later. So don't fret. This is just to gauge your reactions. Also, pardon the length of this "chapter." I understand it's really long like crazy. I apologize for that. Well, hope you guys like what you see...**

**KAMEN RIDER X KAMEN RIDER**

**Den-O x Liger: The Masked Ashikabi**

* * *

**May 23, 2358...Neo Domino Science & Technology Building...**

An explosion shook the building as a vault door had been blown apart, a cloaked figure walking in and carrying a large scythe as he had found what he was looking for. Sitting in a glass case was a GN Drive, much like the ones Kamen Rider Liger uses.

"With this, I can be even stronger," the cloak figure stated. He was looking forward to this as he had heard of this device that could generate potentially endless energy. He raised his scythe and swung it down diagonally, cutting through the protective casing. Alarms blared and the thief ignored the blaring sirens as he waltzed over to the GN Drive, reaching out to it...

"HEY, FUCKTARD!"

The thief turned to see Fudō Yūji, glaring dangerously and wearing his trusty belt.

"Ah...you're the Kamen Rider of this era," the cloaked thief muttered. "I'm busy, brat!"

"No shit, fucker," Yūji retorted, "And I'm busy cuz I'm about to fuck you up for stealing my tech! I'm only gonna say this once, so back the fuck away from the Drive and I _might _think about how to handle your stupid ass!"

"As if the empty threat of a child would deter me," the thief jeered as he tossed away his cloak to reveal black boots and shin guards, encased by red, rib-like casings; red, black-spiked, knee pads; black arm guards with red ribcage plating and black spiked knuckles; his black chest also had a red ribcage; his shoulders were, big, round, and black; his head was completely red and resembled a skull with a pair of forward-pointing horns and black facial markings running down over the eyes. He also had a pair of crimson red bat wings and a long tail. He kinda looked like the fabled Shinigami, or Grim Reaper. The thief in question was none other...than an Imagin.

Yūji cocked a brow as he observed the thief's true form. It was like nothing he'd ever seen before and that concerned him to a degree. "OK, what the fuck are you?"

"You don't even know what I am," the Reaper Imagin sneered as he shouldered his scythe. "Well, no matter... Because you're dead!" And he lowered himself some, looking directly at Yūji as crimson energy began to collect at the point between the ends of his horns, forming into a charging ball of energy.

Yūji sensed the danger from that little ball and knew he was in trouble. "Oh, shi-!"

**BOOM!**

The Reaper Imagin had fired a huge blast of energy that came from just that little ball. It alarmed both works and civilians alike as that had seen the blast from ground level, panicking as they wondered what was going on.

Yūji had taken cover from behind a wall to the far side, panting as he tried to figure out what was happening.

_OK, what the fuck is going on?! What the fuck was that?! And what the fuck is this guy?! It's a good thing he sensed something dangerous when he saw that energy collecting. Guess being an Innovator and having enhanced senses did have its advantages. OK, now I gotta deal with this fucker..._

"SO LONG, KAMEN RIDER! HAHAHA!" the Reaper Imagin laughed as he ran out and jumped out of the window, his wings carrying him as he flew out of the building.

"HEY, GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!" Yūji demanded as he gave chase, jumping out from the hole in the window as he was now in free-fall, holding his key as he inserted it into the belt and turned it. "LET'S GET WILD!"

**"00 RAISER!"**the belt called as it discharged its energy onto Yūji, gaining his 00 armor system as his Twin Drive system activated, the two GN Drives operating in perfect synch thanks to the Raiser. He took off after the Reaper Imagin in hot pursuit as he started firing his GN Sword IIs in their beam rifle configuration.

Carrying the stolen GN Drive, the Reaper Imagin sensed the attack and started weaving in midair, avoiding the laser shower as he continued to flee. "So, that's his power," he grinned. "OK, Liger, show me what you're made of!" He stopped in mid-flight and beamed right at Liger Raiser, twirling his scythe single-handed as he tried to swing at Liger Raiser's head, blocked by the blade of his GN Sword II as they started battling in midair. The Reaper Imagin twirled his scythe in circular patterns as he tried to cut at Liger Raiser, the Kamen Rider blocking with his own blades as he hovered back and kicked the Reaper Imagin in the chest. "Dammit..."

Liger Raiser holstered his GN Swords at his hips and reached up, grabbing the hilts of his separated GN Buster Sword and dashed at the Reaper Imagin, connecting them together and forming the full GN Buster Sword III, swinging the mighty blade as he countered the Reaper Imagin's moves. A shoulder ram forced the Reaper Imagin to drop the GN Drive as it plummeted to the ground below.

"NO!" he cried as he tried to fly after it, only to be shoulder rammed again by Liger Raiser again.

"Don't think so," Yūji denied as he dashed downward, catching up to the GN Drive as he drew his sword back and swung down, cutting it in half as it exploded around him.

"NOOOOO!" the Reaper Imagin cried.

"Better than letting you have it," Yūji grinned behind his helmet.

"Damn you... DAMN YOU!" the Reaper Imagin roared as he reared back his scythe and cut the air, opening some kind of portal full of rainbow colors as he flew in.

"Hey! Get back here!" Liger Raiser demanded as he flew up and into the portal, his armor dematerializing as he went falling in and screamed...

* * *

**March 26th, 2020...**

In a long sleeved shirt that barely hid her modesty and sitting on a bench in the park was a young woman with short and messy light brown hair the color of wheat with a melancholy expression. On her forehead was a Sekirei mark. That was the wrong place for it. She was a discarded number, a Sekirei ineligible to enter the Sekirei Plan due to unforeseen circumstances. She was just sitting there, doing nothing.

That was when a swirling vortex of rainbow colors opened up several feet in the sky and Yūji  
came falling out of it, screaming for his life as he crashed, on his back, onto the floor in a park.

"OW! THAT FUCKING HURTS!" he cried in outrage. "Where is that Reaper-bastard...!?" he demanded before he shut up quickly, blinking as he saw (upside down) a girl who was looking down at him without any emotion showing on her face. "Uh... Hi?" The girl said nothing, keeping her gaze trained on the young man who just fell before her. "Hey...can you tell me where I am?" he requested, only to be refused as the girl shook her head in defiance. "Swell," Yūji groaned as he struggled to stand, dusting himself off as he held his cell phone, checking it when he saw that there was no service. "Fantastic," he sighed as he pocketed his device. He was about to leave when he felt a tug on his jacket and looked back to see the girl grasping the tail of his jacket, gazing up at him expectantly. "What's the matter?" She said nothing, but Yūji recognized the longing look in her eyes as she could only gaze at him, as if she was in need. And Yūji couldn't ignore a woman in need. "What, you wanna come with me or something?" She nodded quickly and he couldn't help but chuckle. "You're an odd one aren't you? Kinda remind me of my sisters too..." Yūji then noticed the strange tattoo on her forehead, painted a light red against her skin. "Weird tattoo... I'm Yūji," he introduced. "Do you have a name?"

"...Akitsu," she finally said.

"Wow, so you _can _talk," Yūji teased with amusement, making the girl blush. He then blushed even harder than she did when he noticed that Akitsu was in nothing but a dress shirt as he removed his jacket and draped it over her shoulders, the girl looking at him with confusion. "Oh, man, a girl shouldn't be naked out here... It's pretty cold out," he lectured. Akitsu could only nod as she silently basked in Yūji's warmth that emanated from his jean jacket. "Come on, let's go find a place we can crash for the night," he said as the girl nodded. _'I gotta find out where I am so I can get the hell home,'_he thought worriedly as Akitsu followed him. He also needed to find that bastard who tried to escape and beat him down before he could find his way home...

* * *

Yūji sighed dejectedly as he dragged himself down the street, followed by Akitsu as she kept Yūji's jacket close to her. She seemed to enjoy the warmth and scent of Yūji's body that she could feel from the jean jacket.

"I have no idea...where the fuck I am," Yūji groaned as he fell to his knees and sulked. "I don't recognize any of the signs and streets around here and I'm totally lost... And I can't even get a signal cuz my phone doesn't work for some dumbass reason!" He growled out of frustration as he rose to feet and shouted at the sky, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

"Excuse me..."

"Huh?" Yūji blinked as his attention was caught by the calling of a young-looking woman with long purple hair and matching eyes. She was beautiful, and dressed like a miko except with a purple hakama. She had a broom in her hands as she was sweeping the front of her home. "Um...hi," he greeted awkwardly.

"Are you alright? You seem to be having some kind of trouble," she observed. She saw Akitsu and smiled, "And who's your friend?"

Akitsu kept her gaze trained on the woman as she seemed to examine her. She felt an air of familiarity from the "miko", but her memory was sketchy at best...

"Well, aside from being totally lost, I can at least say I'm healthy," Yūji sobbed before pointing a thumb at Akitsu, "Oh, and this is Akitsu. I found her stranded in the park."

The woman then smiled and offered, "Well, then why don't you two come inside. It gets cold around here and you look like you could use a place to stay."

Yūji couldn't believe his ears and beamed, tears flowing from his eyes like waterfalls, "You're letting us stay?! For real?!"

"My husband never turned his back on anyone who needed help," the woman stated, "And I won't either. My name is Asama Miya. It's a pleasure to meet you." She was surprised when Yūji took her hands and kneeled before her.

"Fudō Yūji...and I so owe you for this, Asama-san!" he cried. Akitsu had followed behind as she stood there and watched the two with her ever-still dry expression.

"There, there," Miya chided as she stroked Yūji's spiky hair. "Come inside before you two get sick."

"Come on, Akitsu," Yūji beamed as he took Akitsu's hand, her expression softening as her grip tightened slightly.

* * *

"We have some other tenants with us," Miya mentioned. "So don't be shy, OK?"

"No problem," Yūji nodded. Miya slid the door open to find Ryōtarō and Musubi sitting together. "Hey there."

"Oh, hello," Ryōtarō returned.

"Welcome, new tenants," Musubi greeted.

"Oh, right, I'm Yūji," he introduced, "Fudō Yūji. Nice to meet you."

"Nogami Ryōtarō," Ryōtarō returned.

"And I'm Musubi!" the girl beamed.

_'Huh...She's as bouncy as Akitsu,'_Yūji blinked. "Oh, and this is Akitsu. We kinda ran into each other."

Musubi noticed Akitsu and beamed, "You're a Sekirei too?!"

Yūji heard this and blinked, "A Seki-scuse me?"

"It's...kind of a long story," Ryōtarō chuckled nervously.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere (apparently)," he shrugged, "Mind sharing?"

_**10 Minutes Later...**_

Yūji took in all he's been told before he spoke, "So there are 108 super-powered chicks..."

"Yes," Ryōtarō nodded.

"And they're all competing for some prize..."

Ryōtarō nodded again, "That's right."

"And they need guys like us to help them fight while the host is some whacko from a hotshot company?"

"That's pretty much it," Ryōtarō confirmed.

Yūji could only stare at his acquaintances before he uttered a, "...What the fuck?"

"Simply put," Musubi spoke up, "It's a Sekirei's destiny to ascend to Heaven with her Ashikabi. The two share the same goal and wish to be together for all eternity." Yūji was silent before he raised a hand. "Yes?"

"Don't you have to be dead in order to 'ascend to Heaven'?"

The question caught Musubi off guard as she tried to think of a logical answer to Yūji's question, which did make sense. "Um...um...well...hm..."

Yūji felt a weight on him when he looked to see Akitsu hugging his arm and sobbing silently, "Akitsu...? What's the matter?"

"I'm...sorry," she apologized.

Yūji blinked, confused as to why she would suddenly apologize like this. "Sorry for what?"

Musubi then took the chance to explain, "Unfortunately, Akitsu can't ascend..."

Yūji could only blink, clearly missing something, since he didn't understand what was going on. "Huh? Why not?"

Musubi explained with a downcast expression, "She's been designated as a "Discarded Number". That means she's technically unable to officially compete in the Sekirei Plan. The Sekirei mark on her forehead is physical proof of that."

Yūji took notice of the tattoo again, "This thing? I thought it was just some bomb-ass tattoo... Who would wanna ban her from competing...?"

"Something went wrong with my adjustments and I winged myself," Akitsu confessed.

"...Ex-squeeze me?"

She looked down shamefully and continued, "I...am broken."

This angered Yūji, somewhat, as he turned and grasped Akitsu's shoulders, surprising the cold Sekirei, "What are you talking about?! Akitsu, believe me when I say that there's nothing wrong with you! I'll even go as far to say you're beautiful even!"

Akitsu's face brightened as her skin gained a tint of red, shocked and flattered at how Yūji had called her beautiful, "Thank you..."

Yūji sighed and turned back to Musubi, "So, you're this...Sekirei thing too?"

Musubi beamed and pumped her fists, "Yes! And I will fight for Ryōtarō-sama!"

"That's cute," Yūji chuckled, "A nice strong girl willing to protect you? You better take care of her, Ryō." Ryōtarō blushed. "Well, I guess we should all get some sleep. Gonna have to get some clothes for Akitsu since she's practically in her birthday suit and I still gotta figure out where the hell I am."

Ryōtarō blinked, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"I...kinda just dropped in and I'm lost," Yūji half-lied. He wasn't about to scare the guy by saying he was chasing some freak through a hole of rainbows. "Well, whatever, I'm beat... C'mon, Akitsu, let's go find a room we can use for now."

"OK," she obeyed.

"See you two in the morning," Yūji bid. "And goodnight to you, Asama-san."

Miya quickly stopped the retreating pair as she called, "Excuse me, but I can't allow you to sleep together, at least not when Akitsu-san is indecent. I will provide a sleeping yukata for her."

Yūji could only shake his head with amazement, "And I owe you yet again... Why are you so awesome!?"

"Awesome? It is just common sense," she shrugged.

"You've taken us in and now you're even letting Akitsu borrow some stuff to wear," Yūji listed, "How are you _not_awesome!?"

"Just get some rest," Miya ordered with a smile as she left to her room.

Yūji nodded and beckoned Akitsu as Miya guided the two to their room, Musubi waving goodbye to her new friends as she beamed to her Ashikabi, "Yūji-sama would've made a great Ashikabi for Akitsu.

"I think so too," Ryōtarō agreed, "He seems to care a lot for her, despite them just meeting."

* * *

Yūji sighed as he laid back flat on the futon, sighing dejectedly as he stared into the ceiling.

_Goddammit, I bet Shin and the others are worried as Hell right now. And mom...how am I gonna explain myself when I get back?! She...and Milly and the girls...they must be worried out of their minds!_

"Master..."

Yūji snapped from his thoughts and sat up to see Akitsu approaching, dressed in a white yukata that did little to contain her bust. Yūji swallowed hard as he tried not to get a hard-on, blushing a little.

"It...looks good on you," he tried to compliment.

"Thank...you," she blushed as she sat next to him. She scooted closer to him, Yūji blushing as he pulled the blanket over them and she hugged him closer.

"Akitsu...? What's wrong?" Yūji asked worriedly.

"You're warm, Master," she sighed. "Very warm..."

"What's with calling me 'Master'?"

"I want to..." she insisted.

_'Wow, she really is like Yuki,'_ Yūji thought surreally, _'And...she's kinda cold, like Mizore.'_"Well, I guess it's OK..."

For the first time since they met, Akitsu had smiled slightly, snuggling into Yūji's body as they cuddled. "Thank you, Master... I hope we can be together...forever."

"Akitsu..." he failed to say anymore when she pulled his head in as they kissed, Akitsu putting effort into it as she had Yūji in a full embrace. His mind went blank for a moment as he closed his eyes and simply held her close, wrapping his arms around the Sekirei's waist as they made out through the night before sleep would eventually take over...

* * *

It was morning and Yūji looked to see his bedmate, Akitsu with her robe open as he got a great view of her cleavage. He felt lucky that he met a nice girl who was also very easy on the eyes.

"I'm gonna hit the showers," Yūji said as he was about to leave. "Just wait here and I'll try and make it quick." Akitsu nodded obediently before he returned and bent over, rubbing noses with Akitsu as she blushed and enjoyed the sensation. "Be good." She nodded as she watched her Ashikabi leave, somewhat disappointed that he was gone.

"Hitting the showers" was his expression since the Inn used a traditional bath and washroom, washing and cleaning his body before he could soak. He'd been so used to using a shower that he'd almost forgotten how to bathe traditionally. It was a quick wash once he sat in the tub and relaxed as the heated water seemingly seeped into his body.

"This is pretty sweet," he grinned.

"Got that right," Neko-Chaos sighed in agreement as he floated in an inner tube on the water's surface, along with Neko-Bubbles and Neko-Destiny, the three manifested consciences all in swimwear.

"A morning bath does wonders for the skin~" Neko-Destiny purred.

"Un-Un-Un!" Neko-Bubbles nodded.

"Where do you think we are, anyway?" Neko-Destiny asked.

"No idea," Yūji sighed. "I should've asked Ryo or Musubi last night..."

"_Where_ we are isn't important," Neko-Chaos said grimly, "I'm more concerned about _when _we are..."

This got Yūji's attention as he glared at his dark conscience as he demanded, "What do you mean 'when'...?"

"Haven't you noticed?" Neko-Chaos asked. "The date? We did."

"Un-Un-Un!"

"What about the date?" Yūji glared. "Just what the hell are you cats babbling about this time?"

"Hello? Is someone in there?" a feminine voice asked as the door slid open. Yūji could only gawk as a well-endowed young woman with long, dark brown hair, brown eyes and a well developed body figure, entered the bath area. She was in a towel that was wrapped tightly around her body which showed off her curves and she blinked as she stared at Yūji sitting in the bath. "Oh, didn't know anyone was in here," she blinked. "Are you new here?"

"Uh...yeah," Yūji blinked, unable to think coherently as his whole body started turning red.

That was when Miya seemingly popped in on them from behind the brunette and glared, "Inappropriate sexual behavior is prohibited in the bathroom."

"Oh shit...!" Yūji jumped in surprise, launching himself from the tub as he stood up quickly. "Doesn't anyone ever knock!?"

"Hey~, nice bod ya got there!" the girl whistled.

"Knock it off! At least lemme get changed, dammit!" Yūji demanded.

"Things are certainly getting interesting," Neko-Chaos grinned as he floated with his "sisters."

"I agree," Neko-Destiny sighed.

"Un-Un-Un!" Neko-Bubbles nodded.

* * *

The tenants and landlady all had breakfast together at the dining room. Miya was often in charge of cooking but she did welcome help to provide food for all the tenants. Ryōtarō was happy enough to help, since he helped his sister Airi to prepare meals.

"Man, sorry about getting the drop on ya," the girl named Uzume grinned, "Didn't know we had new tenants!"

"No problem, I guess," Yūji dismissed with a wave. "I always used to bathe with my sisters when we were kids and they always try to sneak in on me even now." He caught Akitsu glaring at Uzume and nudged her shoulder, "Hey, it was an accident. Don't worry about it, OK?"

Though Akitsu nodded, she was still wary of Uzume. She didn't want her Ashikabi to be taken away from her.

"Uzume-san is another tenant here," Miya informed, "She's been here for a while now, making her your 'sempai'."

"I'll be sure to take good care of you guys," Uzume saluted before glaring at Yūji hungrily, "Especially you, handsome~!"

"Thanks...I guess," Yūji chuckled.

"Looks like things have gotten noisier around here," another tenant remarked. He was good-looking young man with short silver hair and brown eyes, his skin almost pale, and he was dressed a pair of slacks and a white, long-sleeved, dress shirt.

"This is Kagari-san," Miya introduced, "He works at a host club so he's rarely around except for breakfast."

"Nogami Ryōtarō," Ryōtarō bowed slightly in greeting.

"I'm Musubi," Musubi beamed before blinking. "Have we met before...?"

"I'm sure you're just imagining things," Kagari dismissed with a smile, directing his attention to Yūji and Akitsu. "And you are?"

"Fudō Yūji," Yūji greeted with a nod before pointing a thumb at Akitsu, "This is Akitsu." She just stared at Kagari with Scrutinizing eyes, the same way she was observing Uzume before. "Hey, come on, you don't have to glare at everyone," he sweat-dropped.

"Aw, someone's protective~" Uzume teased.

"Well, it's nice meeting you too," Kagari smiled in return, not noticing how he was starting to sweat a little.

"You OK, buddy?" Yūji asked.

"Just a lil exhausted," Kagari chuckled, "I don't get much sleep these days, considering my company..."

Yūji understood and got onto his feet, going over to Kagari and patting his shoulders comfortingly as he stared into the Bishōnen's eyes, "I feel your pain, dude. No joke."

Kagari blinked for a second before laughing, "Keeping women satisfied is hard work, isn't it!?"

"Damn straight, man," Yūji agreed as he shared in Kagari's laughter.

"Oh, well they seem to be getting along just fine," Miya smiled.

"Seems like it," Ryōtarō chuckled.

A knock came from the door which puzzled Mia. "I wonder who that could be..." She stood up from her seat, heading to the door as she opened it to greet men in suits and sunglasses as they were carrying boxes. "Ah, please come in," she smiled. The men nodded as they brought the boxes in, carrying them into the building as they made their upstairs.

Yūji took note of this as he and Ryōtarō were watching the men pass by them. "OK, I'll bite," Yūji spoke up, "What the fuck is going on?"

"No idea," Ryōtarō denied.

Yūji jumped in a fright as his phone went off, digging it out of his pocket as he stared at it. "What's going on...? My phone shouldn't have service here!" He slid the touchscreen to find a man in white and crazy hair and glasses that hid his eyes and wearing a cape. "What the hell?"

_"Nice to finally meet you!"_ the man greeted jovially. _"So sorry that we couldn't meet in person, but I hope this will suffice! I wanna congratulate you on finding 'Number 7', Akitsu, seeing as how we couldn't find her anywhere before today, and I'm quite pleased you've been taking good care of her!"_

"Time out, dude," Yūji glared, "Who the fuck are you and how did you hack my phone!?"

_"Oh? It seems you have no idea who I am,"_the man smirked.

"Hiroto Minaka," Ryōtarō identified as he looked onto Yūji's phone.

_"Ah, Nogami-kun!"_ Minaka beamed. _"Glad to see you're still alive! And how is dear Musubi doing, hm?"_

"Hi, Professor!" Musubi chimed as she joined in.

"Hiroto...Minaka," Yūji mouthed slowly, trying to recall the name. Then it hit him, eyes wide with fear and realization. "That's...impossible!"

_"Hm? You don't look so good, my boy,"_ Minaka observed. _"You look like you've just seen a ghost!"_

"You _can't _be Hiroto Minaka," Yūji denied. "Hiroto Minaka, head of the MBI Corporation, died over 200 years ago!"

_"That's strange, considering I'm right here,"_ Minaka retorted. _"Anyway, may I speak with No. 7?"_

"I am here," Akitsu answered as she saw Minaka on Yūji's phone.

_"Now, Akitsu,"_ Minaka began, _"While it's true you aren't eligible to compete in the Sekirei Plan, that doesn't stop me from being a kind man. I was quite worried when you went missing, but I'm glad this young man has proven able to take you in. So as a token of generosity, I've decided to leave you some clothes to try on."_

"Thank you," Akitsu nodded softly.

_"So then, young man,"_ Minaka called as he returned his attention to Yūji, _"If you still plan on competing in my game, then you better find yourself an unwinged Sekirei before time runs out! If you're lucky, you could be the one to ascend into Heaven! HAHAHAHAHA!_"

His screen went black, but Yūji couldn't say a thing as he was frozen with fright. Something was wrong, very wrong as he recalled Minaka said something about..._time_!

"Fudō-san," Ryōtarō tried to call, "What's wrong?"

Yūji snapped back to reality as he grabbed Ryōtarō, much to the boy's surprise, and asked frantically, "Ryō, what time is it?!"

"Um...it's 9:00 am," Ryōtarō answered as he checked his watch.

"I know that! I meant the _date_," Yūji clarified. "What's today's date!?"

"March 27th, 2020," Ryōtarō answered.

Yūji's jaw dropped and his entire mind shut down, his body following soon after, as he fell back and fainted.

"Master!" Akitsu cried in a fright.

"Fudō-san!" Ryōtarō panicked.

"Fudō!" Uzume and Kagari panicked too as they tried to wake him.

"Oh, my," Miya uttered as she feared for Yūji's safety. She didn't understand why Yūji was so distraught about the date.

Ryōtarō wondered what was wrong when he recalled when Yūji had said earlier about Minaka having died 200 years ago. He knew where Yūji had come from and decided to help him out.

* * *

_Yūji slowly opened his eyes, the lids fluttering as he woke up to the familiar sight of his ceiling. He rose with a startled jump. "Shit...!"_

_"Onii-sama..." Yūji turned to see Yuki in his bed, as naked as he was as she rose to meet him while rubbing the sleepies out of her eyes._

_"Yuki," Yūji smiled warmly as he hugged her close and kissed her forehead. "Am I glad to see you..." He was really relieved, though something in the back of his mind was trying to tell him that something was wrong._

_"You were turning in your sleep," she informed. "I felt some of your discomfort, but it was still vague to me..."_

_"Just had a bad dream, that's all," Yūji sighed, thankful he was back home. But then he realized..._

_Where was Akitsu?_

* * *

"AAAAH!" Yūji screamed as he sat upright in a cold sweat, in nothing but sweatpants as he had a hard time breathing, hyperventilating as he was in a state of panic.

"Master...! Please, calm down," Akitsu begged as she tried to shake Yūji out of his panic attack.

"Fudō-san, calm down...!" Ryōtarō tried to call before getting punched in the nose by Yūji and flying back.

"Ryōtarō-sama!" Musubi panicked as she rushed to his side.

Akitsu then steeled herself as she grasped Yūji's face and kissed him, projecting her cold energy into him through their contact. Yūji could feel a soft rush of cool energy fill his body as he started to relax, his body temperature dropping as he unconsciously kissed Akitsu back and wrapped his arms around her.

The two broke their kiss as Yūji slowly opened his eyes to see Akitsu looking down at him fearfully and shedding tears of dread.

"Hey...why are you crying?" he asked, confused.

Ryōtarō groaned but then all of a sudden a voice in his head said, '_Crying?_' His body went rigid as a yellow aura took him over. His hair grew longer and became tied into a ponytail with a yellow streak in it. He cracked his neck, his yellow eyes flashing yellow, "Who cried?" He took out paper napkins from his pocket. "Dry your tears with these."

"What the-? Ryō, what happened to you?!" Yūji demanded.

"I heard someone was crying," said 'Ryōtarō'. Yūji cocked an eyebrow. Something was wrong with Ryōtarō's voice. It sounded deeper for some reason. And did he always wear his hair in a ponytail? And when did he dye a yellow streak in his hair?

_I think I can slowly feel my sanity slipping... I'm stuck in the past, I have no idea what the hell's wrong with Ryō, and I'm stuck in the past because of some Grim Reaper-looking asshole whom I can't find. Yup, I'm slowly going insane._

_"Since when were you ever sane to begin with?"_Neko-Chaos asked in Yūji's mind.

That was when Yūji snapped, "Fuck you, Chaos!" This earned him odd looks from 'Ryōtarō' and Akitsu as they stared at him.

"Who's Chaos?" Musubi asked.

"Um...one of my consciences," Yūji blushed. She blinked and he explained further, "I've got three separate consciences in my head and they all look like cats. I am not kidding."

"Aw~ that's so cute," she beamed, "Can I see them?"

"I'm the only one that can literally see them," Yūji explained before he began to despair. "Oh, fuck, I really am crazy...!"

* * *

A guy, your typical average Joe, sighed as he was walking to his workplace. Every day it was the same, day in and day out; go to work, then go back home where there's nobody waiting for him. Such was the life of a single salary man. At least he got to work for MBI. He heard about the Sekirei Plan and wanted one of those girls but unfortunately he wasn't getting much luck as none were reacting to him.

As he continued on his long walk to his workplace, an orb of light followed him. It then dove forward and entered his body and he went stiff as sand spilled out of his body and formed a semi-humanoid pile of sand in front of him. It was only the upper half of a body while the lower half and legs hung in the air.

_"Hey, tell me your wish, human."_

* * *

"It'll be alright, Master," Akitsu cooed as she hugged Yūji's head into her cleavage.

"Oh, man, I'll never get tired of this..." Yūji chuckled as he grinned like an idiot before being released. "Shit...2020?! I can't fucking believe this!"

A knock was at the door as Uzume slid it open and peeked inside, "How's he doing?"

"He's...very agitated," Ryōtarō confessed.

"When I get my hands on that fucker...he's gonna get it," Yūji swore. He knew that 'Reaper' had something to do with him being here, so he had to find him as soon as possible so he can kill him and find a way home. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back to see Akitsu, staring at him with worry on her face. He sighed and turned, hugging her close as she reveled in Yūji's warmth. "I'm alright," he assured, "Just a little distraught agitated right now..."

Ryōtarō rubbed his sore nose, a tissue in his left nostril, "So, Fudō-san is from the future?"

"2358, you wanna get technical," Yūji frowned sadly as he noticed Ryōtarō's stuffed nose. "Sorry about that, by the way."

"Oh, it's alright, Ryōtarō smiled, "I'm used to it."

"Ryōtarō-sama is very durable," Musubi praised.

"Well, sorry anyway... I panicked and punched you out for nothin'," Yūji regretted. "It ain't my place. He turned his back on his new friends, looking downcast, and sighed, "I don't even belong here..." He felt something squish against his back and blushed, looking back to see Akitsu off the corner of his eye. "Akitsu...!"

"You belong...here," she started to cry, "with me...!"

He panicked as he turned around to hold her, "Hey, come on...! I didn't mean it like that. I'm saying this isn't my time. I'm practically a fish outta water here!"

"A fish that got reeled in," 'Ryōtarō' quipped, earning looks from the others as his hair was neatly combed to the side and wearing glasses, a streak of his hair being blue now.

"Oh, great, now he's acting weird again," Yūji sighed.

"I'm guessing you didn't come to this time of your own free will," 'Ryōtarō' theorized, "Unless time travel is possible in the future. Am I right?"

Yūji blinked, confused by how 'Ryōtarō' figured out part of his situation so quickly. "Yeah... I was chasing some freak with a scythe who was trying to steal tech from my dad's office. I went after him and he tried to get away in some kind of vortex, so I followed after him."

'Ryōtarō' heard this and frowned, putting the clues together. "Sounds like an Imagin..."

"Ex-squeeze me?"

"What did he try to steal from you?" 'Ryōtarō' asked.

"A spare GN Drive," Yūji answered, "It's a piece of tech I use, but that's all I can say right now. Secrecy and shit, you know? So instead of letting him have my tech, I blew it up. And I followed after him so I can get back at that fucktard for trying to steal from me!" Yūji then blinked when 'Ryōtarō' held a black and red ticket over his head, backing away a little. "What the-?"

'Ryōtarō' observed as an image of Kamen Rider Liger appeared, along with the date of Yūji's era. "Ah~ so you're a Kamen Rider too."

Yūji froze at this. "How...?!"

"It's pretty obvious here," 'Ryōtarō' remarked as he showed the ticket.

"What's that?"

"Your ticket. I think it's only fair to help a fellow Rider," 'Ryōtarō' suggested. "Ryōtarō thinks so too."

"OK, now you're just not making any sense," Yūji frowned. Ryōtarō definitely sounded strange, like someone completely different, in fact.

Urataros left Ryōtarō's body, giving the Rider control of his body again. "You see, I'm a Kamen Rider too, Fudō-san." He showed his belt to prove it, "I'm Den-O."

"Den-O?" Yūji blinked. "So you're a Rider too?"

"Hai."

And then Ryōtarō's phone rang. He flipped it open and read the text message.

_"Attention to All Ashikabi! There is a rare Sekirei in the Botanical Gardens! It's first come first serve! Come and get your hands on the Green Girl! Remember, it's first come first serve! Ciao!"_

"OK, I'll bite, what's a 'Green Girl'?" Yūji asked.

"I think someone may need our help," Ryōtarō suggested. "Will you help me, Fudō-san?"

"You got it," Yūji nodded. "Like my cousin once said, us Rider's gotta stick together!"

"Yay! Yūji-sama will help us find the Green Girl," Musubi cheered.

Yūji felt a weight on him as Akitsu hugged his arm, "Then...you'll stay?"

Yūji took Akitsu's hand as their gazes met, "Like I said, Riders gotta stick together. Besides, there's no way in Hell I'm leaving you." Akitsu smiled a little as she hugged him tightly.

As the group was starting to leave, several visitors were arriving.

"So, are we late? Is there anything to eat?" Seo asked.

"Gomen! Gomen!" Hikari and Hibiki, Seo's twin Sekirei bowed apologetically.

"Seo-san," Ryōtarō greeted.

"Yo!" Seo waved. "So, I bet you got the message about the Green Girl, huh?"

"Yes," said Ryōtarō. "Fudō-san and I are going to save her."

"Fudō?" Seo looked to Yūji. "Oh, a new face."

"And much better to look at than yours, you piece of trash," said Miya, still smiling despite making a sharp jab at Seo.

"Miya..." Seo groaned. He introduced himself, "I'm Seo Kaoru. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah," said Yūji as they shook hands. "Nice to see another Ashikabi around. This here's Akitsu." The twins gasped and pointed at Akitsu.

"It's the Scrapped Number!"

"Hey," Yūji glared at the twins dangerously, "Do me a solid and don't call her that again... She may be unable to compete, but she's still _my _Sekirei, dammit." He put his arm around Akitsu protectively and she blushed as she leaned against his warm body.

Hibiki and Hikari flinched from Yūji's declaration. They saw how happy Akitsu looked as well, remembering how she _never _showed any degree of emotion. Hell, they've never seen her hug anyone before!

Hikari saw how close Yūji and Akitsu were and she grew jealous, growling at Seo as she pointed at the couple, "Hey, why can't you be more like that guy!?"

"Don't I treat you girls good enough?" Seo retorted. "All you do is nag, nag, nag..."

"At least that guy knows how to be all lovey-dovey and shit! Most of the time you're always groping' or grabbing' our asses!"

"Well, we got the show, now all we need is dinner," Yūji snickered. "So, me thinks we should come up with some kind of plan, yeah? If we're gonna find this Green Girl before anyone else, we should move fast and strike hard."

"Well, we got our Sekirei," said Seo. "Let's just storm the place."

"And cause chaos for stray civilians," Yūji deadpanned, "Yeah, that's real smart." He turned away from the group, getting his thoughts together as he started muttering to himself. "Storming... Panzer-Blast could do that, but then everything else gets blown up and I don't feel like paying for property damages... I have no idea where we're going, since I don't even know my ass from my elbow in this town..."

Seo blinked and looked to Ryōtarō, "Is he OK?"

"I think he's trying to come up with a plan," Ryōtarō shrugged.

"Hey, where are we going?" Yūji called.

"The city park," Seo answered.

"Hm, then Nacht may be the best system for this operation. Too bad I don't have Tsubaki right now..." Yūji decided to go with the plan and nodded, turning back to his new friends, "OK, let's bounce. We'll go in and get the Green Girl, and blow away any sorry-ass fucker stupid enough to get in our way."

"That's what I'm talking about," Seo grinned.

* * *

The Botanical Gardens had turned into a jungle. It was like nothing Yūji had ever seen. He'd seen forests, but a dense jungle was a first for him. Also surrounding the perimeter were armed MBI soldiers and armored vehicles.

"What are they doing here?" Ryōtarō asked.

"No doubt to keep civilians out," said Yūji. "Need a way inside though..." He got an idea and looked to Akitsu. "Mind running a little interference, sweetheart?" Akitsu smiled briefly and nodded before shifting back into her casual, cold, demeanor as she started running towards the blockade. Not long after that, screams could be heard and the other two Ashikabi, along with their Sekirei, gawked at how Akitsu had already frozen close to half of the perimeter as she distracted the MBI soldiers.

"How...?" the twins echoed in disbelief.

"Akitsu's so strong~" Musubi beamed.

"That's my girl," Yūji grinned.

"Nice going, kid," Seo grinned. "Now then, let's get that Green Girl!"

"You got it," Yūji nodded, "I'll take the top while you guys rush the front door." He stepped back and pulled his belt from out of nowhere, fishing his Nacht card of the case as he produced the Liger Key. "Time to get wild!" He slotted the card and inserted the key, turning it.

**"NACHT FORM!" **the belt called.

It didn't take long as Yūji was covered in his armor, standing as he was decked in black tabi boots, with the feet armored for protection, armored shin guards, a black, carbon fiber, body suit that hugged his muscular body tightly. Strapped onto his thighs were six kunai (three on each leg). On his shoulders were silver, shield-like, pads with liger heads mounted on them. His chest was protected by a plate that also had a liger head mounted on the center, its mouth agape as if it were roaring. On his arms were black arm guards that came with elbow pads and were trimmed in silver, equipped with three silver blades that were shaped like serrated teeth, measuring two inches long. His black helmet had a silver head guard covering the forehead, also with a roaring liger face in the center. The mask that covered his mouth and nose was framed with a pair of fangs on the four corners of his mouth, the red eyes of his helmet glowing. His two GN Drives remained from the default 00 Raiser Form. Wrapped around his neck and draped behind his shoulders was a long scarf made of carbon fiber.

"Sugoi..." Ryōtarō breathed. He was somewhat reminded of Yūto's own Rider Armor as he and Yūji used similar card systems.

"Amazing! You really are like Ryōtarō-sama," Musubi clapped.

Seo, Hikari and Hibiki were absolutely speechless as they saw the transformation with their own eyes. It was like nothing any of them had seen and they couldn't react to what they just witnessed. The Sekirei twins had seen Ryōtarō transform, but they never expected anyone else to be capable of such a feat.

Jokingly, Yūji gave a wave and bid, "Later, bitches!" before he started zigzagging between the buildings' walls as the two Ashikabi and their Sekirei watched as he disappeared onto the roof.

Seo snapped to reality as he looked to Ryōtarō for an explanation, his mouth still gaping as he was pointing to Yūji's exit.

"It's kind of a long story," Ryōtarō shrugged innocently. "Anyway, we should focus on finding the Green Girl before anymore Ashikabi arrive."

"Then let's get going!" Musubi cheered as she grabbed Ryōtarō and started running, his body flickering in the wind like a leaf as Seo and the twins rushed after them.

"WAIT FOR US, DAMMIT!" they demanded.

* * *

A car that could only be owned by someone with a huge amount of cash was parked near the botanical gardens.

"Yomi, go find the Green Girl and bring her to me," a young male ordered as a girl exited from the car.

She had brown hair and eyes, wearing a black gown with matching gloves and stockings. Around her neck she tied a red ribbon. She was also carrying a large scythe. She saluted, smiling, "I won't fail, Master!" She then leapt into the botanical gardens, out of view, as she went to accomplish her task.

* * *

With Akitsu providing a distraction and Nacht Form providing him with stealth, Yūji was able to slip past the MBI soldiers. To think a major corporation had its own private military force. No doubt MBI wasn't a regular corporation. He got that idea when he learnt they were the ones behind the Sekirei Plan, sponsoring it too. As he scanned the area, he managed to catch a glimpse of several Sekirei-Ashikabi pairs around the perimeter who were trying to figure out a way to get inside. No doubt they wanted to grab the Green Girl too. However, he couldn't be sure they would be good for her. Personally, he thought Ryōtarō would be good for the Green Girl. The guy had this innocent vibe around him, even when he claimed to be a Kamen Rider. Yūji had yet to see Ryōtarō in action but he had a feeling that it was only a matter of time.

Liger Nacht touched down as he scanned the area, unable to pick up any signs of life due to the dense greenery. "Not a creature is sturring...not even a Green Girl," he muttered. Alarms went off in his ears as he jumped, avoiding being cut down by blades of wind as they sliced through the dense wood without a problem. "OK, what the fuck was that?" Liger Nacht growled as he turned to the source of the attack.

"My, my, look what we have here~" a scythe-wielding girl chided as she sauntered over to Liger Nacht. "Looks like Halloween came early for you! And what are you supposed to be? Some kind of ninja?"

"You could say that," Liger Nacht allowed. "And you are?"

"Sekirei Number 43," Yomi introduced, "Yomi. Nice to meet you, Shinobi~san!"

"Well, if you wanna get technical, the name's Liger," Liger Nacht corrected. "I'm guessing you're here for the Green Girl, huh?"

"That's right, and my Master _will _have her," Yomi swore as she readied her weapon, "And no kid in a ninja costume is gonna stop me!"

"Hey, I happen to be 19, dammit! And this is a sophisticated armor system," Liger Nacht ranted, "So get it fucking straight! Now are we gonna brawl or what?! Cuz I'm not letting you anywhere near that Green Girl!"

"Let's see how sophisticated it is when I hack it to pieces!" Yomi threatened.

"Then let's get wild!"

* * *

Ryōtarō and the others entered the botanical gardens and found a tunnel made from the trees. He went inside and saw a green light. He went to investigate. Hearing sobbing, he knew he was on the right track as he followed the sound. He then saw, huddled in the corner, Kusano. "Ku-chan!" he called.

"Onii-chan!" Kusano beamed. She leapt and hugged him.

"Don't worry, Ku-chan, you're safe," said Ryōtarō.

"Not for long~! Kihihihi!" a childish voice retorted as all eyes shifted to the intruder.

It was an Imagin, humanoid like all the others, and looked to be made completely out of wood, with joints. It wore black shorts with suspenders and white gloves. It also wore boots with pointed up toes and had on his back was a marionette crossbar. He also had sunken red eyes and a long metal nose. On his head he wore a pointed hat that was bent as it was weighed down by a bell at the end. The Imagin also had a large mallet for a weapon, made of steel and it looked deadly. The Imagin also had an unsettling huge grin on its face.

"Hey, do you wanna play with me?" the Imagin asked in a childish voice that was accented with some madness. "Kihihihihi!"

"What the fuck is that thing?!" Hibiki and Hikari demanded.

'_Ryōtarō!_' called a voice in Ryōtarō's head.

"Right," said Ryōtarō. "Momotaros, ikuyo." He slung on the Den-O Belt and buckled it up before pressing the red button. The center of the buckle lit up in red as it played a familiar tune. "Henshin!" He swiped his Rider Pass across the buckle.

"**SWORD FORM!**" the buckle called as his armor formed. It was a black bodysuit covered in white, gray, and black armor. It pressed against his body and the helmet was mostly white save for the gray mouth guard and black eyes. It also had a gray line coming right down the middle of the helmet. His belt now had black items that were grouped in two on each side. His arms and legs were both donned with white gauntlets and boots. Additional pieces of armor started appearing in rainbow light around him. Two red pieces attached themselves to his chest while yellow and black pieces were stuck to his back. Plain red and white shoulder plates appeared on his shoulders while what looked like a red metal peach came sliding over his face from the back of his head. When it came into position it split in half with the points extending before attaching itself to his face as a new visor.

"Ore...sanjou!" Den-O SF shouted as he took a battle position.

Seo thought he finally lost all his marbles as he watched the entire transformation. "Him too?!"

"Go get'em, Ryōtarō-sama!" Musubi cheered.

"Den-O, huh," the Puppet Imagin grinned. "Heard a lot about'cha... So then, let's play!"

"You wanna play, huh?" Den-O SF said as he assembled his weapon, the DenGasher, and the red blade came out. "Well, then! Let's play! But when I play, I'm always at a climax!" The Imagin swung its hammer and Den-O SF ducked under the swing to slash the Puppet Imagin across its midsection. "Hah, take that you wooden asshole!"

"That didn't hurt!" the Puppet Imagin lied and its nose extended.

"Heh, you can't fool me, fibber," Den-O SF grinned. "No get ready for my Hissatsu-!"

'_Can I do it? I wanna play!_'

"Oh, hell no, brat! You're not stealing my kill!" Den-O SF tried to deny before Momotaros was kicked out of Den-O as the armor changed back to its Plat Form configuration.

"I don't hear an answer!" said Den-O before he tapped the purple button and swiped the pass across the purple buckle.

"**GUN FORM!**" the belt called before the additional armor appeared again. The yellow and black plates attached to his back while the red and white plates hit his shoulders. The front red plates, however, opened by joints near the top which had purple chest plates with silver sections on them. The shoulder horns had dragon's arms reaching up and looked like they were grasping purple orbs. When these plates finally became attached, a purple and gold dragon came sliding down Den-O's face. It had purple wings and a gold head with orange eyes and gold whiskers. When it covered his face, the wings folded downward before pressing together and attached to his face. He now had a purple visor which doubled as horns and gold whiskers which followed their direction.

Den-O GF performed a short dance routine then did a twirl before pointing at the Puppet Imagin. "Can I beat you up now?" He cupped his ear and continued, "I don't hear an answer!" The Puppet Imagin charged to swing at Den-O GF only he dodged. However, his dodging appeared to be in the form of hip hop dancing as he bobbed and weaved while reassembling his DenGasher. It took the form of a gun and when the Puppet Imagin tried to hit Den-O GF again, he got hit in the chest with several point-blank shots.

"Damn, look at him go," Seo gawked as he and the Sekirei watched.

"Fight, Ryōtarō-sama!" Musubi cheered.

"Ganbatte, Onii-chan!" Kusano followed.

"I'll be done soon, Ku-chan," Den-O GF promised, "Then we can play together!"

"Dammit! I'm not letting you beat me, Den-O!" The Puppet Imagin slammed his hammer to the ground. **"Bullet Hammer!" **Suddenly, energy blasts burst out from under Den-O GF and threw him into the air. The Puppet Imagin then jumped and swung his hammer and bashed it against Den-O GF, sending him tumbling through the air before he crashed to the ground.

"Ouch, that kinda hurt," Den-O GF groaned before glaring at the Puppet Imagin and growling, "Now I'm mad!" He jumped to his feet and dashed at the Puppet Imagin, pounding his fists into the Imagin's face and denting his wood structure as the spectators watched Den-O GF deliver a punishing assault. It seemed that 'Ryōtarō' was having a tantrum and he knew how to vent his anger and frustration as he pulled out his gun and fired repeated shots on the Puppet Imagin as it staggered away before falling on his ass. Den-O GF saw the chance to finish the fight as he brought his pass to the face of the belt.

**"FULL CHARGE!"**the belt announced as Den-O GF held onto his gun as purple lightning was being collected into the gun's barrel.

The Puppet Imagin tried to run but Den-O GF had a quick trigger finger as he fired the charged blast of energy, trailing electricity, as it punched a hole through the Imagin before exploding.

"Yatta! Yatta!" Den-O GF cheered. "We did it! Yatta!" He performed a victory dance.

"I swear, there's something wrong with this kid," Seo sweatdropped.

* * *

Meanwhile, spikes and kunai riddled the area as they were stuck into the wood, Yomi panting as most of her clothing had been shredded and torn due to Liger Nacht's assault.

"Born in the darkness, to fight in the darkness, to die in the darkness," Liger Nacht's cited as his voice echoed around her. "That is the path of the Shinobi."

"Where are you?!" she demanded. "Show yourself!"

"Everywhere...and nowhere," Liger Nacht answered cryptically. While his GN Particles couldn't work against her, since Yomi had no electronic equipment, his training with Hana and the Black Spider Clan was paying off as he stayed hidden from his adversary. Of course, it didn't hurt to have a small tech advantage; thanks to his optic camouflage. He could remain virtually invisible thanks to the bending light around his armor via the Nacht's stealth systems. "Now then, let's see how good your senses are," he challenged, "And just to spice things up..." Yomi panicked as a smokescreen came out of nowhere, the area covered in a thick, black, smoke as her sight had been diminished.

"Stop it," she begged, "STOP IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" She failed to realize a shape that was closing in behind her, now inches behind her as Liger Nacht was just a whisper away...

"Boo..."

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Yomi's scream pierced the air and ears that were anywhere near the vicinity, forcing anyone to cover their ears from her shriek of terror.

"The fuck was that...?!" Seo groaned.

"Too noisy...!" Den-O GF groaned. He took off the belt and the armor fell away to reveal Ryōtarō, free of Ryūtaros' influence. He then jogged over and knelt in front of Kusano. "Are you OK?"

"Um, Ku-chan is OK because Onii-chan is here," said Kusano.

"Good, then let's go," said Ryōtarō. Kusano yawned. "Looks like you're sleepy." He offered his back to Kusano. "Come on, let me carry you."

Kusano got on Ryōtarō's back, looping her small arms around his neck as he hooked his arms under her legs. He rose up, carrying Kusano piggyback style.

"We'll go check out what the hell that was," Seo frowned.

"Yeah, sounds like some unlucky girl just got raped or something," Hikari remarked.

"You two take the Green Girl home," Hibiki allowed. "We'll catch up."

Ryōtarō nodded and exited the park, followed by Musubi as Seo and the twins were left behind.

"Wonder what the hell happened, anyway," Seo sighed.

"We should go check it out," Hibiki suggested.

* * *

Seo and the twin Sekirei could only gawk at the sight before them. On her back and unconscious was Yomi, pale as a ghost, with most of her clothing shredded to pieces. Yūji was sitting on a tree trunk, picking dirt out of his fingernails like it was nobody's business before he looked up to see his comrades. "Oh, hey guys," he greeted.

"That's Yomi," Hikari identified.

"What did you do to her?" Hibiki asked.

"Scared the shit out of her," Yūji grinned. "You should've seen it! Priceless!"

"Master," Akitsu called as she approached the group and kneeled before Yūji. "You're alright...?"

"Oh, yeah," he dismissed, "Just having some fun. And you did good, Akitsu. Thank you." She smiled at his praise, happy she was able to please her Master. Yūji's eyes then trained onto Yomi as she still lay unconscious, "Now then, what to do with her..."

"Well, does she still got her crest?" Seo asked. "Because it'll probably be a good idea to eliminate her so she doesn't give you any more trouble."

"Nah," Yūji objected. "I think she's had enough. So, since you guys are here, I assume Ryō got the Green Girl, huh?"

"Yeah," said Hikari.

"And fought a freaky monster," added Hibiki.

"Which is why I wanna ask..." began Seo, "What the hell is going on!?" He demanded, "How come you both got some fancy armor!? Who the heck are you guys working for!?" It seemed that Seo thought that Yūji and Ryōtarō had gotten their hands on some fancy technology.

"Wait, Ryō used his armor?" Yūji blinked. He cursed, "Damn, and I missed it! Oh well, I'll have to wait until the next time," he sighed. Let's drop this one off outside the park. Odds are her Ashikabi is worried about her by now. C'mon, let's bounce."

Nearby, the Reaper Imagin watched everything from the roof of a nearby building. While most of Liger's battle had been hidden in smoke, he did see Den-O's battle. "Hm, so Den-O remains as strong as ever," he remarked, "And Liger has joined this so-called game. I need to tread cautiously. Perhaps I should build my forces..."

Unbeknownst to the Reaper Imagin, another figure in the dark had seen the action. He was dressed in all black and even wore a face mask that covered his mouth, the top half of his head exposed. "Impressive," he remarked, "Didn't think those two could be capable of such skills. And the Green Girl is safe. Still, I should be careful around Akitsu..." He turned to leave before vanishing into thin air, with nothing but the wind whistling through the night.

* * *

"Oh, man, I haven't had that much fun in a fight in a while," Yūji mused.

"I wish I could've seen it," Musubi pouted. She had wanted to see Yūji's skill in battle and see how he differed from Ryōtarō.

"I missed it too..." Akitsu slumped. While she was able to complete her assigned task obediently, she really wanted to see what her Master was capable of in battle.

"Well, we saved Kusano," said Ryōtarō. "At least tonight we did something good." Said Sekirei was cuddling against his side as she was napping. When Ryōtarō had brought Kusano back, Miya had drawn a sword on him, accusing Ryōtarō of kidnapping. Of course the situation was resolved when Yūji helped to explain the circumstances with Musubi providing her own input.

"I can't believe that Minaka put this little girl up like some kind of prize for a scavenger hunt," Yūji frowned. In the back of his mind, Yūji was glad Minaka was dead back in his time.

"Now, I think it's time we settled your situation, Fudō-san," said Ryōtarō. "Do you still have the ticket I gave you?"

"Got it right here," Yūji confirmed.

"Good, let me put Kusano in bed and then I'll introduce you to my friends who might be able to help with your time displacement," Ryōtarō said as he gently cradled Kusano in his arms.

Musubi watched, smiling and sighed. "Ryōtarō-sama..." she whispered. She was so in love with her Ashikabi, and not just because of their bond. He was kind and strong, qualities that Musubi admired.

* * *

Ryōtarō was checking his watch as he stood in front a random door. It was 10:09 PM at the moment but he was waiting for the time to match up.

"So, what's the holdup?" Yūji asked.

"Hold on," said Ryōtarō as his watch now read 10:10 PM. He waited for the seconds. 06...07...08...09...10.

**10:10:10**

He then pushed open the door and Yūji's eyes widened as Ryōtarō stepped through the threshold. The future Kamen Rider was speechless as he saw a landscape of sand and mountains, along with a rainbow-colored sky.

"...What...the fuck? What the fuck?!" Yūji exclaimed as he pointed ahead.

Ryōtarō remarked, smiling, "Well, at least you didn't faint." He himself hadn't fainted when he first saw DenLiner, just really confused. The fainting only happened when Momotaros manifested physically for the first time.

Yūji shouted, "Dude! What the fuck?! Holy shit, dude! The fuck is this?! Where the fuck are we?!" He looked up at the rainbow sky. "Hey, that sky looks like the rainbow place I was flying through before I got dropped."

Ryōtarō checked his watch. "DenLiner is coming."

Yūji blinked, "A what-Liner?"

A familiar tune played through the air as DenLiner was approaching, speeding along its train tracks. Yūji saw the train was at a loss for words as he could only stare at the train as it stopped in front of them.

Ryōtarō introduced, "The train of time; DenLiner."

Yūji uttered eloquently, "...Holy shit..." A door opened on the side of one of the train cars and Ryōtarō boarded.

"Come on board," said Ryōtarō and Yūji, not one to be rude and reject a polite invitation, and not to miss the chance to board a time-traveling train, entered and the door closed behind them. Ryōtarō led Yūji into the dining car and they took their seats.

"Welcome to DenLiner! I'm Naomi! May I take your order?" A bubbly girl dressed like a stewardess greeted them. She handed them menus. "Here are the menus."

Yūji nodded, "Thanks for the menu... I'll get back to ya when I'm ready.

Ryōtarō smiled, "Thank you, Naomi."

Yūji eyes wandered around the dining car. It was surreal. He was traveling in a train, running along train tracks, in a desert with a rainbow-colored sky. He was also sharing said train car with a Rider and his companions who just happened to be monsters.

Ryūtaros, the Black Dragon Imagin was coloring at his table before he looked up and ran over to the group, his eyes on Yūji, "Ne-ne-ne, Spiky! Are you Ryōtarō's friend?"

Urataros, the Blue Turtle Imagin, shook his head with amusement, "Ryōtarō, if you wanted to bring a guest it should've been a girl."

Kintaros, the Golden Bear Imagin looked at Yūji with expectancy. "Is he strong?"

Yūji grinned, "Wanna arm-wrestle to prove it?"

"That sounds like a challenge," Kintaros smirked, "My strength will make you cry."

"Now's not the time for that, Kintaros," Ryōtarō admonished

"Indeed," Owner agreed as he had appeared out of nowhere behind Yūji, like always.

"OMIGOD! Where did you come from!?" Yūji demanded. He never even heard the guy sneaking up behind him.

Owner simply smiled as creepily as ever, "I'm always here."

Yūji heaved a little, trying to calm down. "I think...my heart just sneezed or something... OK, here's what happened..."

Yūji failed to notice Sieg, the White Swan Imagin, behind him as he asked, "I heard we were having a guest?"

"WHY DOES EVERYONE FUCKING DO THAT?!"

Sieg looked Yūji over and said, "Please, call me again when it's a princess." He then left the group as he returned to his private room.

Yūji could only shake his head with discomfort as he felt a headache coming up. "OK, let's get down to business."

* * *

It hadn't taken too long for the future Rider to explain his origins briefly, also telling of SHADOW and their intentions as he had been battling their forces for the past several months. Yūji also explained how he and his father, Yūsei, had designed the entire Liger System on their own from scratch. He didn't give them the full details and workings of the system, of course. He had his own secrets to protect, especially the secrets of the GN Drive.

"And that's basically it," Yūji finished.

"So, there's still trouble that far in the future," Ryōtarō realized.

"Hell yeah," he sighed. "Those fags kept my cousin from us for 2 years. I'm gonna make them pay. Of course, now I'm stuck here. No offense, guys."

"That does sound like a problem," Urataros nodded.

"But since we have DenLiner, we can take you home," Kintaros nodded.

"I'm not going anywhere," Yūji denied.

"Huh? You're not making any sense," Momotaros groaned, "First you wanna go home, and now you don't?! Make up your mind, dammit!"

"Won't your family miss you?" Ryōtarō asked.

"Odds are they will," Yūji nodded, "But that motherfucker stole from me, and I'm gonna make him pay for trying to steal from Yūji-Fucking Fudō. You steal from me and I beat your ass down, pure and simple. Besides, I'm not leaving Akitsu by herself!"

"Ah, so it's a woman holding you back," Urataros smirked. "I feel your pain, Fudō-kun."

"Oh, bite it," Yūji hissed. He slumped in his seat and sighed, "Still, I should at least let them know I'm OK..."

"As long as we have a destination, it's not impossible to send a message," said Owner, "Just as long as you do not alter the flow of time."

"Hey, right now I'm only interested in keeping Akitsu safe and killing that Reaper-asshole," Yūji assured. "Look and don't touch; I got it. I've seen enough TV to know that if you screw around with time, time screws you over hard. So you got nothing to worry about from me."

* * *

The DenLiner had a car that was modified to be used for training purposes. At Kintaros' insistence, it looked like a dojo for martial arts training. Yuji wanted a chance to see how Ryōtarō fought. However, there was one problem. Ryōtarō didn't exactly have a fighting style. In fact, as Den-O, he often relied on the Taros to fight using his body. However, he should've developed muscle memory from all the fighting he was involved in.

"It's official," Yūji deadpanned, "You seriously need to learn how to fight. All this time being a Rider and the Imagin have been using your body to fight for you?!"

"Hai..." Ryōtarō admitted in embarrassment.

"Great..." Yūji groaned before recomposing himself. "OK, you know what? It's fine, it's fine. It's perfectly fine. Why? Because I'm gonna teach how to fight right now."

Ryōtarō was surprised by the offer. "You will?!"

"That's right," Yūji nodded. "So you're gonna show me what you can do right now. Try and punch me." The Time Rider stared at him with wide eyes, not believing Yūji. "No joke, try and punch me. I've taken plenty of beatings."

"Do it, Ryōtarō! Show him what you can do!" Momotaros encouraged.

"If you're sure," said Ryōtarō as he drew his arm back. "I'm sorry!" He punched at Yūji when he was suddenly grabbed by the forearm and flipped over onto his back. The Taros watched as Yūji had side-stepped the punch in a seeming blur as he had grabbed Ryōtarō and flipped him over.

Yūji strode over to his downed friend and lectured, "And that, my friend, is called a throw. You basically evade an attack and use gravity on your opponent, using their own momentum against them and making them bust their own ass." Instead of a spar, the event had turned into a fighting lesson.

"I can't just watch this! Ryōtarō, get ready!" Momotaros turned into a red aura form and entered Ryōtarō, possessing him. "Ore Sanjou!"

"Hey, foul! What the hell?! No interference!" Yūji declared. "He has to learn, dammit! No pain, no gain! You get me!?"

"Well, then you won't mind a match with me," said M-Ryōtarō. He charged at Yūji, "Ikuze, ikuze, ikuze!" He threw a punch that was caught by Yūji as he threw M-Ryōtarō over his shoulder, dropping him on his back once again.

"Huh, so that's where he got that punch from," Yūji blinked.

_'Momotaros, let me do this!'_Ryōtarō said and he ejected the Oni Imagin from his body. "Gomen," he apologized.

"Lemme see a kick," Yūji requested. Ryōtarō gave him what he wanted as he rushed at his Rider comrade, Yūji sidestepping just a bit has he hooked his foot behind Ryōtarō's heel and pulling back, making him fall on his back. "Fighting and kickball are two different things," he lectured. "You gotta come from an angle that's hard to block, so even if the guy tries to block it he'll still feel the power behind it." He saw a punching bag and jogged over to it before giving it a strong roundhouse kick with a shout, the bag swinging from side to side. "Your legs are actually stronger than your arms, but you need to be ranged from your opponent properly in order to deliver a strong kick. However..." He shouted and kneed the punching bag. "Knee strikes can come from below, and since it's the midpoint of your leg, you don't need to wind up as much as you would for a regular kick. But you should put the leg you're not kicking with behind you so you can draw power from the ground, and direct that power..." He caught the bag and held it, getting into the proper stance as he yelled and gave it another knee strike, "Into your knee. With all that power focused in a single point, it's got nowhere to go but your opponent's gut, or right in his nuts. You following me so far, Ryō?"

Ryōtarō had a foreboding feeling that he was going to be in for a world of hurt, but Yūji had offered to teach him how to fight properly, so it was best to grit his teeth and endure any form of pain so he can learn to fight on his own terms.

* * *

The lessons had continued for about 2 hours and Ryōtarō felt sore all over. But he still felt that he did learn a thing or two, grateful that he decided to go through with it. He was pretty used to pain after all the battles he'd been in, so at least his life wasn't in any danger.

"Trust me, you feel like shit now, but then your enemies will feel like shit once you stomp their asses out," Yūji assured. "I had to learn like this when I was growing up."

"So, what will you do now, Fudō-san?" Ryōtarō asked.

"I wanna head home first so I can show my family I'm OK," he planned. I also need to gather some equipment together and I need my bike. Once I explain things, I should be able to come back here without a problem. "I'd appreciate it if you could vouch for me, Ryō..."

"I'm sorry, but good luck and say hello to them for me," smiled Ryōtarō. He needed his rest and to get over the soreness his body was feeling. Maybe just lie down in a futon or take a long soak in the bath to get rid of the kinks.

"Ah...I forgot," Yūji realized. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright," he smiled, "I did learn a lot from you. It's just hard to move right now..."

"Can I go?!" Ryūtaros requested excitedly. "I wanna see what the future is like!"

"You're too excitable. I'll go," Kintaros volunteered.

"Ha! You'll just break everything, Bear," Momotaros cut in. "I'll go!"

"_You're _too violent, Sempai," Urataros chided. "I'll be happy to vouch for you, Fudō-kun."

"A prince should be an envoy to a new time!" declared Sieg. "I shall go!"

Yūji could only stare at the band of Imagin before turning back to their contractor. "Are they always like that...?"

"This is actually when they're well-behaved," said Ryōtarō.

"You idiots are staying right here!"

All eyes were on Hana as she entered the room, glaring at the Imagin. "_I'll _go. Got a problem with that?!"

"Hana-san," Ryōtarō beamed.

"Well, I'm staying here," Momotaros said quickly. "How about you guys?"

"I'm gonna nap," Kintaros responded.

"I'm gonna go color," Ryūtaros said quickly as he ran away.

"Uh...I have to...um...practice my fishing," Urataros fumbled as he tried to find a place to hide.

Sieg was the only one not worried as he bowed, "As you wish, Hime."

"Well, this is awkward," Yūji sweatdropped.

"What's wrong?" Hana asked.

"You share a name with one of my girlfriends," he blushed.

"Well, try not to think about that," she dismissed. "Now let's get going."

* * *

**Back in Yūji's Time: 2358...**

The girls were all distraught after Yūji had disappeared. Yuki and her sisters were crying their eyes out together while Milly was waiting by the door, hoping to see Yūji enter soon. Misato was standing by the window, just staring at anything that may catch her eye. Geecku was sitting out on the penthouse roof, watching for any sign of Yūji anywhere. Natsu and Tomoyo were busy sparring, keeping in shape as they tried not to focus on their worries. They knew Yūji would come back; it was just a matter of when. Hana was busy meditating while Ruby was reading on the couch. Tsubaki was humming a tune happily as she was making dinner. She knew Yūji would come back and he'd be hungry.

Suddenly, Geecku heard a weird tune in the air and gawked as she saw (in her eyes) a giant white snake flying in the sky as it came out of a portal of colors. "FLYING SNAKE! GEECKU SEES A FLYING SNAKE!"

Misato saw the DenLiner and gawked, "Why the fuck is a train flying?!" This caught everyone's attention as they rushed to the windows, seeing the DenLiner flying in the sky as well.

"Misato, whatever drugs you're on, I want some too," Natsu gawked.

"It's a flying train!" Michiru pointed.

"I'll go get Yuki and the others," Milly said as she ran to the rooms.

The DenLiner landed on the roof of the Tops Building and screeched to a halt, its door sliding open as Yūji walked out onto the roof and Hana following.

"I can't believe you have a harem of 12 women," Hana denied. "How do you keep them all from killing you, or even killing each other, for that matter?!"

"I love them, and they love me," Yūji explained simply. "It helps that Milly was the one who suggested it and my mother & aunts even encourage it."

"I guess a lot changes in the future," she summarized.

"My family is just very understanding and liberal," he explained. "My dad has 4 wives."

"So it runs in the family," she deadpanned.

"YU-YU~!" Geecku cried as she tackled Yūji from above, scaring Hana as the reptilian girl licked Yūji's face affectionately.

"YUJI!" The girls cried as they ran out to the roof and crowded around.

"Are you OK?!"

"Are you hungry?"

"Where have you been?!"

"We were worried sick!"

"Your sisters have been crying non-stop!"

From the DenLiner, the Taros were watching the scene with wide eyes, especially Urataros as he couldn't believe the sight.

"He has a harem?!" Urataros cried in disbelief as he watched from the window. "Unbelievable!"

"Heh! He's got more skills than you, Turtle," Momotaros remarked.

"And you have none at all, Sempai," Urataros retorted.

"Nani!?"

"Everyone...relax," Yūji groaned as he tried to get up, "I'm OK...!"

"ONII-SAMA!"

"Uh-Oh," Yūji sweatdropped before he was tackled by Yuki, Kurumu, and Mizore.

"Ouch," Hana winced. It seemed that Yūji was well-loved in his home.

* * *

It had taken an hour to explain himself as Yūji told his story to his family, friends and harem. He was now helping a Kamen Rider from the past in some kind of game and he couldn't stay for long, as he just wanted to tell his family what was going on.

"So there really are Kamen Riders in the past," Shinichi beamed.

"That's right," Yūji nodded. "Ryōtarō's a good guy and since he's been helping me, I'm gonna help him. Like you said, Shin, Riders gotta stick together."

"So...what's the past like?" Yokoshima asked.

"Very weird," Yūji sighed. "But at least I've got good company."

"Do you really have to go back?" Michiru asked.

"That Reaper is still in the past, no doubt," Yūji frowned. "I'm gonna get him back for trying to steal from me. And once we put an end the Sekirei Plan, I'll come back; I promise."

"Don't take too long," said Shinichi.

"I'll try not to," Yūji nodded. "Oh, couple things; I need to gather some tech, get my bike and Tsubaki's coming with me."

The shape-shifting kunoichi blinked, "I am?"

"I had to use Nacht last night back in the past and not having you around limited my tactics," Yūji explained. "Plus I could use some familiar company."

"Well, then I'd be happy to go with you," she smiled.

"I'll get your things ready," Yūsei nodded.

"It's gonna be lonely without you here," Crow sighed. "But at least we can sneak Shin into a bar."

"Oh, no you won't," Shiori swore.

"Maria's going to miss you, Onii-chan," Maria pouted before Yūji picked her up and sat her on his lap.

"I need Maria here so she can take care of Milly and the others while I'm fighting bad guys," Yūji cooed. "Can you do that for me?"

"UU~! OK," she beamed. Yūji smiled and ruffled her hair for good measure.

"Wait, you're gonna need one last thing," said Milly.

* * *

Yūji put on his new white jacket with the symbol for Kamen Rider Liger on the back. It resembled a simplified yet stylized profile image of a golden lion roaring inside a gold circle. Under the symbol was Yuji's catchphrase: "Let's Get Wild".

"OK, this is sick," he grinned, "No joke."

"A Rider needs an identifying emblem," said Milly who had designed the symbol. She was surprised when Yūji grabbed her for a kiss.

"I so owe you for this," he grinned. White Blaze had been loaded onto DenLiner, as was his equipment, with Tsubaki standing at his side.

"I'll be sure to take care of him," she smiled.

"I'm sure you will," said Aki.

"Hey, and you guys take care of Shin while I'm gone. Don't let him do something nuts," said Yūji.

"What do you mean by that?" Shinichi asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"So you're saying you can guarantee that you won't try and go for a suicide win against a SHADOW boss," Yūji challenged. "Go ahead, say you won't."

Shinichi opened his mouth but no words came and he promptly shut his mouth. He then said, "Just...get back, OK? I can't be stuck fighting SHADOW Mech-Beasts myself."

"I gotcha," he nodded. "I'll try not to be gone too long." He, Tsubaki and Hana turned to leave as they entered DenLiner before Yūji stopped at the door and turned back to say, "Oh, and expect company when I come back!" And he went inside quickly before DenLiner started chugging away and took off into the sky, Yūji's family waving as the time train vanished into a rainbow portal.

"Hey, what Yūji said before," Shogo spoke up, "What do you think he meant by that?"

"Knowing him, it could mean anything," Daichi remarked.

* * *

Back at Izumo Inn, Uzume sat with Akitsu, comforting her as she waited patiently for her Master to return, though the look on her face showed that she was indeed worried.

"Hey, he'll be back," Uzume assured. "He did promise, didn't he?"

That was when the door opened to show the Sands of Time, the two girls looking up and Akitsu gasping as she started to cry at the sight of Yūji entering the room, grinning like an idiot as the Taros carried his equipment into the room. "Hey, babes," he grinned, "Miss me?"

"Master!" Akitsu cried as she glomped Yūji.

"Akitsu..." he coughed before getting dropped on his back.

"Spike-haired bastard," Momotaros growled, "Fooling around while we have to carry his shit..."

"For once I'm in full agreement with you, Sempai," Urataros sighed.

"Wimps," Kintaros huffed.

Akitsu looked up to see Tsubaki smiling, the Sekirei glaring coldly. "Who are you...?"

"It's nice to meet you, Akitsu-san," she greeted. "Yūji-sama's told me all about you."

"You know, I should have mentioned the harem thing," Yūji realized with a nervous chuckle, turning white as Akitsu's eyes glowed menacingly. "Oh damn..." He really should've known that Akitsu was possessive. She didn't want to be thrown away and looked willing to make sure that nobody else usurped her position at Yuji's side. "Akitsu...sweetie...just chill... And that was a wrong choice of words," he realized.

"Yūji-sama, I think you should run," Tsubaki informed.

"Running-Running-Running-Running-Running!" he cried as he booked it out of the room, Akitsu giving chase as Uzume and Tsubaki watched.

"I'm glad Yūji-sama's made friends here," Tsubaki smiled.

Hana and Ryōtarō were watching the chaos unfold from the door, feeling kind of sorry for Yūji.

"Will he be alright?" Hana asked.

"I hope so," Ryōtarō sweatdropped.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: OK, so Chrome helped with this too, so credit goes to him as well. Again, sorry if this seemed so freakin' long for you guys to read. It was a lot of work for us too. Anyway, Kamen Rider Den-O (and elements), as well as Sekirei, does not belong to us. The only things here that are technically original are Liger and Yūji. Oh, and you guys got as sneak peak at girls that will be in Yūji's harem. So please, lemme know what you guys think of this piece.**


End file.
